


Prendiendo Fuego a la Roca - Setting Fire to a Stone

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Lawyers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Alec Lightwood, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Es una traducción de Setting Fire to Stone de KouriArashiNo ha habido un Omega en la familia Lightwood durante generaciones, y Alec tiene la intención de asegurarse de que nadie se entere de que él es el primero. Luego conoce a Magnus Bane, quien pone su mundo al revés.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Setting Fire to a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890166) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> Unas notas de la autora antes de empezar:
> 
> Este es el primer fic ABO que he escrito. Estoy tratando de evitar los aspectos dub-con del tema, que me dan un poco de escalofríos, pero se mencionarán incluso si NO hay un dub-con real en el fic.
> 
> Las advertencias incluyen abuso emocional, algunas menciones de trastornos alimenticios, consumo de drogas (principalmente en el consumo de supresores hormonales), y algún discurso homofóbico. También una advertencia por un Magnus siendo inhumanamente increíble y Alec siendo súper reprimido.
> 
>  
> 
> Para quienes no sepan, el dub-con es relaciones sexuales sin consentimiento o con consentimiento dudoso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Desde el exterior, la familia Lightwood no podría haber lucido más perfecta. Robert y Maryse Lightwood habían estado casados por casi treinta años. Robert era un Senador del Estado. Maryse era socia en un bufete corporativo. Vivían en una finca lo suficientemente grande como para tener una casa de huéspedes, y tenían tres hermosos hijos.

Desde el exterior, las grietas no se podían ver.

Alec podía recordar cuando era un niño, y su madre lo había dado un horario tan estricto que todo, hasta un descanso para el baño de dos minutos, había sido escrito como ley. Ahora es un adulto, y las cosas realmente no han cambiado. Es sólo que los intervalos de tiempo se han vuelto más grandes. En lugar de planearlo en horas y minutos, se lo ordena en semanas y meses e incluso años. Él tiene su título de abogado y trabaja en la empresa de su madre. Ella decide qué casos tomará, y Alec pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo investigando y escribiendo informes para los socios, porque no es  _'lo suficientemente maduro'_  para tomar su propio caso.

Más allá de eso, ya se ha decidido que se postulará para un cargo por primera vez cuando tenga 34 años y que será para la Legislatura Estatal. Después de seis años de eso, estará listo para una carrera nacional. Él será Senador para cuando tenga 42 años.

En un momento dado, Alec se dio cuenta, con sombría diversión, de que ella no había incluido en ningún momento las elecciones teóricas perdidas. Por supuesto, Maryse no pensaba perder. Ella nunca lo había hecho.

Eso era un problema para Alec, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera a ganar.

Si él  _quería_  ganar o no era una pregunta diferente, y en la que nunca había opinado demasiado. Tenía incluso menos interés en ser político que en ser un abogado corporativo, pero a Maryse nunca le había interesado lo que quería. Este era su plan para él, y su aporte no fue requerido, ni solicitado.

Maryse había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su hijo mayor trajera la grandeza a su apellido. Tuvo la mejor educación que el dinero pudo comprar. Había hecho un semestre en el extranjero durante la universidad para  _'ampliar sus horizontes'_. Estaba físicamente en forma y saludable, había jugado fútbol y baloncesto en la escuela. Podía hablar cuatro idiomas, tocar el piano con un dominio moderado y tenía la actitud y presencia de un líder.

Lo único que Maryse no podía explicar era la biología, y fue la biología de Alec quien lo iba a joder.

O, en su caso, hacer que lo  _jodan_.

Nadie estaba realmente seguro del papel que la genética desempeñaba en la determinación Alfa/Beta/Omega. Todo lo que Alec sabía era que casi todos en su familia eran Alfa, pero de alguna manera él había nacido como Omega. Su madre era Alfa, y su padre era Beta, y tenía numerosos Alfas en ambos lados de su árbol genealógico sin que se pudiera ver un Omega. No había ninguna razón terrenal para que él hubiera nacido como Omega, la casta social más baja, conocida por ser de voluntad débil y menos inteligente, interesada sólo en los placeres de la carne en lugar de cualquier intelecto u objetivo superior.

Alec todavía recordaba vívidamente el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que era. Los Beta eran, por mucho, la clase más común, casi el 90% de la población. Suponía que probablemente se había topado con otros Alfas cuando era niño, pero no se dio cuenta en ese momento. El primer Alfa que conoció después de la pubertad, cuando los impulsos hormonales comenzaron a surgir, fue hijo de uno de los socios comerciales de su padre. Michael Wayland era un Beta, pero su hijo Jace era un Alfa, y al momento en que Alec entró en la habitación donde él estaba, lo supo. Todo en su cuerpo de repente se centró en Jace de una manera que era casi imposible de ignorar. Su piel estaba caliente, su respiración era demasiado rápida. No podía apartar los ojos.

Había requerido un esfuerzo, pero había logrado excusarse y escapar de la habitación antes de que nadie lo notara. Jace era lo suficientemente joven como para no haber reconocido lo que la respuesta de Alec significaba, no era lo suficientemente maduro como para que sus propias hormonas respondieran de la misma manera. Alec había fingido estar enfermo y logró evitar a Jace el resto de la noche.

Pasó los siguientes tres meses tratando desesperadamente de descubrir cómo podría contarles a sus padres. La idea era horrible, pero él no tenía otra opción. Sabía que su madre inmediatamente lo consideraría una pérdida. Su vida había terminado, su futuro se había quedado en blanco. Había leído historias sobre familias de prestigio que se  _'encargaban'_  de sus hijos Omega enviándolos a instituciones o declarándolos mentalmente incapacitados. Sabía que Maryse no dudaría en hacer algo así, si creía que Alec podría hacer algo para dañar la reputación de la familia. Y para un Omega,  _'existir'_ era suficiente para hacer ese daño.

Todavía se estaba esforzando cuando leyó un artículo sobre la aparición de una nueva droga que suprimía las hormonas Omega. No era legal, no se podía obtener con receta médica. Pero le impediría actuar según sus impulsos, y lo que es más importante, suprimiría sus niveles de hormonas para que no fueran detectables por un Alfa.

Le tomó otro mes y mucho dinero que debió obtener de su padre por partes - diez dólares por un boleto de cine, veinte por un tanque de gasolina - para conseguir la droga.

Las drogas habían mejorado desde entonces, se habían vuelto más accesibles, aunque no menos costosas. Ahora había versiones más baratas e imitaciones en el mercado, pero aun así pagaba por la versión de alta calidad. Había escuchado rumores de que cuando se trataba de supresores hormonales, obtenías lo que pagabas. Y no podía correr ningún riesgo.

Él había ocultado con éxito su identidad Omega durante toda la Universidad, a través de un semestre en el extranjero, a través de la escuela de leyes, y ahora a través de dos años de trabajo para su madre. Si él se salía con la suya, lo escondería para siempre.

Algún día probablemente se casaría - su madre ya había escogido varios buenos candidatos para él, pero le permitió 'mantenerse concentrado en el trabajo', por ahora - pero era seguro que se casaría con una Beta. Los Alfas rara vez se casaban entre sí, porque las fuertes personalidades tendían a llevar al conflicto. Él podría fingir con una Beta, que no sería capaz de decir lo que era de cualquier manera. Mientras tanto, fingía ser un Alfa, actuaba como un Alfa, y ciertamente nadie nunca lo había cuestionado. Pero cuanto más mayor se ponía, más le hormigueaba la piel y las manos le temblaban cada vez que un Alfa se acercaba a él. No sabía si las drogas se hacían menos eficaces a medida que crecía, o si era sólo porque tenía 26 años de edad y era un Omega virgen, algo que no existía, sin contarle a él, hasta donde sabía.

Hubo un tiempo, justo después de que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su madre, que había considerado decirle. Él era un adulto. Ella  _no_   _podía_  decir que no era inteligente o de voluntad débil porque había demostrado que esas cosas eran incorrectas. Se había graduado de la escuela de leyes con excelentes calificaciones y aprobó el examen de grado con las mejores notas. Todavía dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a estudiar o mantenerse en forma. Si pudiera construir un buen historial de casos, nadie podría decir que un Omega no podría ser un abogado exitoso.

Lo había pensado, pero luego Izzy había conocido a Meliorn.

Izzy era un Alfa, como su madre, y Meliorn era un Omega. Él era un artista, y se habían conocido en un evento de caridad. Habían tenido algunas citas y se habían llevado bien. Maryse simplemente rodó los ojos en desaprobación al principio, pero cuando Izzy anunció su intención de mudarse con Meliorn, Maryse había puesto el grito en el cielo. Meliorn no era un compañero adecuado para su hija. Los Alfas se  _follaban_  a los Omegas.  _No se casaban con ellos._

La discusión había progresado de enfrentamientos a gritos diarios a una guerra fría que llevó a un montón de engaños y encuentros a escondidas. Cuando Maryse se dio cuenta de que Izzy no había terminado con Meliorn como le había dicho, echó a Izzy de la casa y diciéndole que no volviera hasta que pudiera empezar a actuar de modo respetable. Ella había pensado claramente que Izzy volvería en una semana, que se daría cuenta de que no estaba destinada a vivir en un apartamento de dos habitaciones o tener un trabajo de verdad. Pero Izzy no lo hizo, y con el paso de los días, se hizo evidente que no lo haría.

Todavía le enviaba mensajes de texto a Alec algunas veces, pero él no respondía. Había una parte de él que la odiaba por dejarlo con su madre, pero era una parte pequeña. Izzy había hecho lo que necesitaba hacer, por sí misma. No fue su culpa que Alec no haya sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo mismo.

Hubo días en que se preguntó si eso, en sí mismo, era el motivo de que fuera un Omega. ¿Una Alfa miraría a Maryse a los ojos y le diría que se fuera al infierno cuando arrojaba otro de los archivos de los socios en su escritorio? ¿Un Alfa e enfrentaría a Maryse cuando le dijera cómo vestirse, qué comer, dónde estar? ¿Seguiría viviendo un Alfa con sus padres a los 26, porque simplemente no sabía qué haría si no lo hacía?

No tenía idea, y presumió que probablemente nunca lo haría.

Lo que significaba que su única opción era asegurarse de que nadie se enterara. Era una opción miserable, pero todas sus opciones eran miserables. Al menos vivir así hacía feliz a Maryse. Supuso que al menos alguien debería serlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-"Alec, te necesito en mi oficina"- espetó Maryse mientras pasaba junto a la puerta de Alec.

Alec suspiró y miró alrededor las pilas de papeles en todas partes. Estaba escribiendo dos informes por separado para los casos en los que los socios estaban trabajando, además de investigaciones para otros cuatro casos. Nada de eso era urgente, o particularmente importante - si lo fuera no estaría en su escritorio - pero le molestaba que lo estuviera alejando de su trabajo. De todos modos, él la siguió a su oficina. La puerta de la sala de conferencias estaba abierta, y varios de los otros abogados y un par de pasantes estaban allí, así como un hombre que no conocía.

-"Valentine, este es mi hijo, Alec"- dijo Maryse, ahora sonriendo ampliamente- "Alec, el Sr. Morgenstern"

-"Es un placer conocerle, señor"- dijo Alec, estrechándole la mano a Valentine. Sabía quién era - además del hecho de que Valentine era bien conocido por derecho propio - Alec había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo en su caso. Por los detalles del caso, estaba bastante seguro de que Valentine era un idiota, pero no podía mencionarlo aquí.

-"Maryse me ha contado todo sobre ti"- dijo Valentine, devolviéndole el apretón de manos como si fueran viejos amigos de la fraternidad.

-"Alec ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso en la preparación de su caso, aunque, por supuesto, voy a tomar el control ahora que estamos en negociaciones para llegar a un acuerdo"- dijo Maryse. Hizo un gesto a Valentine para que entrara en la sala de conferencias, luego se volvió hacia Alec. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro- "Charlotte eligió hoy, de todos los días, para irse a casa enferma con una infección estomacal. Te necesito aquí para esperar a Bane y sus abogados. Quiero que nos vean como un frente unido"

-"Claro, está bien"- dijo Alec, aunque le ardió la injusticia de ser utilizado como secretario. No es que no respetara a las secretarias, pensaba que muchas de ellas eran más inteligentes que los abogados, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo. Maryse no notó su molestia, corriendo a la sala de conferencias después de Valentine. Alec suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla para esperar a Magnus Bane y sus abogados.

El caso era lo suficientemente idiota para empezar. Magnus Bane era un ex modelo que había abierto su propia compañía de moda. Cuando comenzó, había comprado equipos de la compañía de Morgenstern. Desafortunadamente, justo después de que eso sucediera, Morgenstern había pasado por un complicado divorcio y vendió esa subsidiaria en particular para obtener rápido dinero en efectivo. El hecho de que no hubieran podido proporcionar el producto no era enteramente su culpa, pero el hecho de que se había negado a devolverle el dinero a Bane si lo había sido. Cuando fracasaron las negociaciones, Bane lo demandó y Morgenstern contrató a la firma Lightwood para que lo represente.

Alec había echado un vistazo al caso y había llegado a la conclusión de que Magnus Bane era bastante generoso al sólo demandar por el dinero que había pagado en lugar de por millones perdidos en tiempo y salarios, y que Morgenstern debería llegar a un acuerdo de inmediato. Devolverle a Bane su dinero, problema resuelto. Por supuesto, su recomendación había sido profundamente rechazada. Bane era sólo un advenedizo de los barrios marginales. No había forma de que tuviera el efectivo o las agallas para perseguir seriamente una demanda contra alguien como Valentine Morgenstern. Maryse estaba convencida de que, si ofrecía un acuerdo exiguo, Bane se abalanzaría sobre este y se iría feliz.

Alec no estaba tan convencido. Por lo que había visto en su investigación, Magnus Bane no estaba corto ni de dinero, ni de agallas. A su negocio de la moda le estaba yendo bien, elogiado por todos los medios, no solo por la ropa y los estilos en sí, sino también por la diversidad de tipos de cuerpos que atendía. Había usado el capital de su primer desfile para abrir más negocios, y más recientemente había comprado un club nocturno aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba ganando dinero a manos llenas porque todos querían ir a donde iban las modelos. Magnus Bane podría haber empezado en la cuneta, pero seguro que ya no estaba allí. Y cuando se trataba de las agallas, bueno, Alec estaba bastante seguro de que personas algo de ello no florecían en una industria tan despiadada como la moda.

Sin embargo, no se había molestado en decir nada de eso, porque Maryse solía ser una especie de _'cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pediré'_. Por mucho que molestara a Alec, sentía un placer perverso al verla ocasionalmente pegarse un tiro en el pie por eso.

Estaba tan preocupado pensando que sólo alzó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, luego miró de nuevo y levantó la vista otra vez. Había visto fotos de Magnus Bane en preparación para el caso, pero era otra cosa en la vida real. Por un lado, era más alto de lo que Alec, de alguna manera, había esperado. En lugar de la ropa extravagante que hacía y modeló, llevaba un pulcro traje de negocios a rayas, azul oscuro, con una camisa azul claro y una corbata magenta para un toque de color. Su único maquillaje era un delineador de ojos, y su única joyería visible varios anillos.

Nada de eso fue lo que realmente llamó la atención de Alec. Magnus Bane era un Alfa. Su esencia envolvió a Alec, atrayéndolo como la marea, prendiendo fuego a todos los nervios de su cuerpo. El impulso de arrodillarse y ofrecerse fue casi imposible de resistir. Había practicado, por supuesto, pero algo sobre Magnus lo atraía con más fuerza que cualquier otro Alfa que hubiera conocido.

Magnus tenía que estar acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara con las mandíbulas entreabiertas, porque no parecía molesto- "Buenas tardes. Magnus Bane, para una cita a las dos en punto"

Incluso su voz era increíble, ligera y musical. Se asentó en los huesos de Alec y se rehusó a irse, probablemente por eso su respuesta fue solo tartamudear- "Uh... yo... Alec"- Se dio cuenta un momento después de que Magnus no se había presentado, había estado comprobando su cita. Sin embargo, Magnus no parecía tener ningún problema con su respuesta, porque le estaba sonriendo a Alec y esperando a ver qué más podía decir- "Usted...uhm, están listos para usted, puedo mostrarle el camino si lo desea o puede esperar hasta que llegue su abogado"

-"Oh, eso no será necesario. Me represento a mí mismo"- Magnus dio un paso atrás y miró a Alec de un modo extremadamente desconcertante- "Es una pena ver a un hombre tan guapo con un traje tan gris. Ajuste perfecto, por supuesto, pero tan soso. Realmente deberías invertir en algunos pañuelos de bolsillo si te vas a poner gris"

-"Yo... ¿Qué?"- preguntó Alec, aturdido.

-"Aquí, toma el mío"- Magnus retiró el pañuelo magenta del bolsillo de su pecho y lo metió en el de Alec. Estaba tan cerca en ese momento que Alec podía sentir su aliento, y no podía apartar los ojos de la boca de Magnus- "Y una de éstas"- Magnus sacó una tarjeta de presentación y la deslizó en el bolsillo detrás de la pieza de tela, luego guiñó un ojo- "Llámame"

-"Uh..."- Alec cerró la boca antes de que un  _'Llévame a la iglesia'_  comenzara a salir de ésta.

-"¿La reunión?"- sugirió Magnus.

-"Claro"- dijo Alec en un sonido estrangulado. Dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de tropezar con su prisa por mostrarle a Magnus la sala de conferencias. Sospechaba (¿se atrevería a decir que esperaba?) Que Magnus estaba revisando su trasero, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para averiguarlo.

Una vez que estuvo en la sala de conferencias, consiguió calmarse, aunque solo fuera por miedo a lo que diría su madre. Magnus se sentó con aplomo, y Alec pensó en lo ridículo que se veía todo, Magnus solo en un lado de la mesa frente a Maryse, Valentine y sus secuaces en el otro. La táctica de intimidación era tan obvia que era  _insultante_. Se sentó junto a su madre, donde podría conseguirle los archivos que necesitaba.

-"¿Dónde está su abogado, señor Bane?"- preguntó Maryse, una vez que Magnus se presentó.

-"Yo soy mi abogado"- le dijo Magnus.

Uno de los subordinados rió disimuladamente. Maryse le dio a Magnus una mirada de educada incredulidad- "¿Te estás representando a ti mismo?"

-"Técnicamente, estoy representando a mi compañía"- respondió Magnus. Él vio la expresión en su rostro y agregó- "Leyes en Columbia, clase de 2009. En el top 5 de la clase. Tomé el examen el mismo año y lo pasé en el primer intento. Puedo mostrarle mi licencia, si lo desea"

-"Llévame a la iglesia"- murmuró muy por lo bajo Alec, y pensó en huir de la habitación.

Maryse se aclaró la garganta y dijo- "No creo que sea necesario"

-"Excelente"- Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en la mesa y cruzando las manos frente a él- "Normalmente utilizo un abogado para asuntos legales complicados, pero al ser tan claro y simple, pensé que lo manejaría yo mismo"

-"¿Claro y simple?"- la voz de Valentine goteaba condescendencia- "Señor Bane, no creo..."

-"Esta es una simple demanda por incumplimiento de contrato"- dijo Magnus- "Su compañía, Sr. Morgenstern, recibió un pago por equipar a mi empresa con sus equipos. Dichos equipos nunca llegaron. Me puse en contacto con usted para solicitar la devolución del dinero y me dijeron que tenía una política de 'no reembolsos'. Le expliqué que el término 'reembolso' solo se aplicaba cuando alguien devolvía un producto, lo que por supuesto no pude hacer porque su empresa nunca me había dado por lo que pagué. En ese momento, dejó de atender mis llamadas y me obligó a presentar esta demanda"

Maryse, claramente molesta por la forma en que Magnus había tomado el control de la narración de inmediato, intervino- "Señor Bane, mi cliente está preparado para resolver este asunto por 50 mil dólares. Podemos tener un cheque listo para usted al final del día"

Ante esto, Magnus se recostó en su silla- "Presumiré que en realidad no estás tratando de insultarme, pero seguro que eres consciente de que es una décima parte de lo que se me debe"

-"Lo que  _dices_  que te deben"- respondió Maryse.

Alec tuvo que resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Había visto todos los documentos, y sabía que Magnus tenía razón, y Maryse también lo sabía. Él había pagado dinero y nunca recibió un producto. No podía ser más simple que eso. Valentine era un idiota por prolongar el asunto, y su madre no era mejor, permitiéndolo.

Magnus claramente había llegado a las mismas conclusiones que Alec- "Sra. Lightwood, no quiero perder nada de nuestro tiempo. Si el Sr. Morgenstern reembolsa el dinero que pagué - la suma total de 500 mil dólares, más los honorarios del tribunal, dejaré el caso. Cualquier oferta que sea un centavo menos de esa cantidad será rechazada con extremo prejuicio. ¿Estás preparada para llevar esto a los tribunales y ver qué me otorgará un jurado? Porque yo si"

-"Lo tendré en cuenta"- dijo Maryse- "Discutiré esto con mi cliente y lo contactaremos una vez que hayamos tomado una decisión"

-"Como quieran"- Magnus se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró por encima de su hombro, atrapando a Alec mirándole el trasero y le hizo otro guiño antes de salir. Alec tuvo que tragar duro mientras Maryse estaba hablando con Valentine y luego los sacó a todos. Para cuando eso sucedió, Alec recuperó el control de sí mismo.

-"Deberíamos aceptar"- dijo.

-"¿Disculpa?"- dijo Maryse, estrechando la boca- "No me veré obligado a retroceder por algún marica de las alcantarillas"

Alec miró hacia otro lado, sin querer entrar en una discusión que no se atrevía a tener. Nunca se había preocupado por la opinión de Maryse sobre la homosexualidad, porque ocupaba un segundo lugar en su opinión sobre los Omegas. Nunca sería capaz de tener el tipo de pareja en la que estaba interesado. Había llegado a aceptarlo, pero aún le dolía escuchar que usaba un insulto como ese- "No lo haces. Son los hechos los que no están de nuestro lado, y lo sabes"- Al ver que Maryse todavía estaba enojada, dijo- "Nuestro cliente está equivocado. No querrás arriesgarte a indemnización por daños"

-"Las razones de nuestros clientes para no entregar el producto son más que adecuadas para tener un jurado de nuestro lado"

-"De acuerdo, tal vez, pero la razón de nuestro cliente para no devolver el dinero de Bane es indefendible, incluso para ti"

-"No me corresponde a mí tomar esa decisión"

Alec suspiró- "No, pero puedes aconsejar a nuestro cliente que acepte, y deberías hacerlo"

-"Bueno, estoy seguro de que él estará muy interesado en escuchar tu opinión"- Maryse agitó una mano, despidiéndolo sin decir una palabra más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec tuvo que asistir a una cena de trabajo al final del día, por lo que no llegó a casa hasta las nueve, momento en el cual estaba más que listo para acostarse. Se quitó la chaqueta y luego recordó el pañuelo de bolsillo que Magnus le había dado. Lo sacó, junto con la tarjeta de presentación.  _'Pandemonium'_  decía en texto brillante, y debajo había una dirección. El número de teléfono estaba en la parte de atrás, escrito a mano. Alec no pudo evitar preguntarse si Magnus llevaba tarjetas con su número para entregar a cualquier chico lindo que viera. Este pensamiento se encontró con una oleada de celos que rayaba en furia. Luchó contra eso.

Por curiosidad - y definitivamente no por desesperación - sacó su computadora portátil y buscó la dirección. Pandemonium era el nombre de un club, y recordó ahora de algunas de sus lecturas que era el que Magnus había abierto recientemente. Además de las cosas habituales que se pueden encontrar en cualquier sitio web del club, había una sección etiquetada  _'Políticas A/B/O'_. Alec miró a su alrededor como si su madre pudiera aparecer detrás de él, y luego hizo clic. El resultado no fue nada escandaloso, sino una lista práctica de las reglas que los Alfas y los Omegas debían seguir mientras estaban en las instalaciones. Alec tuvo la impresión de que el club era un destino popular para ellos, y la tercera regla - 'todo contacto sexual debe estar confinado a una de las salas traseras que ofrecemos' - ciertamente daba la impresión de que les servía.

Sabiendo que Magnus era un Alfa, Alec supuso que tenía sentido. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo Magnus había tenido tiempo de obtener un título en Leyes entre todo lo demás que hizo. El archivo que había reunido había sido principalmente sobre la corporación Bane, y tenía muy poco acerca del propio Magnus.

Ahora que lo había conocido, Alec no pudo contener su curiosidad. Una búsqueda rápida en Google sacó una serie de artículos relevantes que comenzó a leer detenidamente.

Magnus Bane era el tipo de historia desde la pobreza que Charles Dickens habría envidiado. Maryse no había estado precisamente equivocada cuando dijo que él era 'de la alcantarilla'. Su padre dejó a su madre antes de que naciera, y ella luchó contra la depresión y la drogadicción hasta que se suicidó cuando Magnus tenía ocho años. El padrastro que lo había adoptado varios años antes era abusivo, y murió en un accidente de tráfico cuando Magnus tenía diez años. Él entró en el sistema y anduvo ahí por un tiempo. Cuando cumplió 18 años, comenzó a trabajar como bailarín. Había una imagen que le habían tomado durante esos años, y era tan caliente que Alec esperaba que su computadora no se incendiara.

Cuando Magnus tenía poco más de 20 años, un cliente del club en el que trabajaba le ofreció un contrato de modelaje. Rápidamente escaló las filas, aprendiendo las herramientas del oficio, convirtiéndose en un experto en maquillaje, iluminación y fotografía. A los 25 años, comenzó a diseñar su propia ropa, mientras todavía trabajaba como modelo y tomaba clases nocturnas. Todo valió la pena en su primer desfile, donde fue elogiado como un visionario en el campo de la moda.

A pesar de lo impresionante que era todo esto - y Alec realmente quedó impresionado - seguía subiendo para mirar la foto. Se sentía como un pervertido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se preguntó si habría más. Probablemente si. Modelando fotos, si nada más. Alec vaciló, luego volvió a Google e hizo una búsqueda de imágenes.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Unas imágenes perfectamente repletas del hombre más hermoso en la tierra llenaron inmediatamente su monitor. Se olvidó de respirar por un minuto. En la mayoría de ellas estaban modelando, con ropas que iban de serias a escandalosas. Algunas de ellas eran cálidas, sin embargo, y esas eran generalmente donde Magnus estaba sonriendo. Él tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, que hacía latir fuertemente el corazón de Alec.

Unos minutos más tarde, recorriendo las fotos como si estuviera en una niebla, Alec se dio cuenta de que estaba aplastando su palma contra su ingle, donde su erección presionaba contra la tela. Él gimió un poco. Esto era malo. Necesitaba controlarse a sí mismo.

' _Llámame'_ , había dicho Magnus, y Alec lo consideró seriamente. No tenía idea de cómo sería esa conversación. No tenía ninguna experiencia con hombres, con Alfas, con  _nadie_ en realidad. Supuso que probablemente era de mala educación abrir la conversación con 'Quiero tener sexo contigo, mucho, de inmediato', pero honestamente no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Ni siquiera  _conocía_  a Magnus.

Arrojó la tarjeta al otro lado de la habitación y se aferró al pañuelo. Olía a Magnus, tenía ese leve olor a Alfa. Alec se lo puso sobre la cara y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones- "Estoy tan jodido"- dijo a la tela mientras se masturbaba.

Cuando terminó, se limpió y metió el pañuelo en el cajón de sus calcetínes antes de caer sobre la cama. Al menos el caso era claro. Maryse tardaría unos días en darse cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, y se conformarían. Así que al menos no tendría que volver a ver a Magnus. Arrojó la tarjeta a la papelera y apagó las luces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus se reunen.

 

Alec estaba tan ocupado pensando en lo contento que se sentía de no volver a ver a Magnus Bane, que prácticamente terminó en el techo cuando el Alfa entró a su oficina al día siguiente, fresco como un pepino. Él estaba enterrado en montones de trabajo en ese momento en particular, su propio trabajo, el trabajo de su madre, el trabajo que la mitad de sus colegas le habían dedicado, y rodeado de montones de libros. Magnus entró luciendo tan fuerte como el día anterior, con un traje negro con una camisa roja sangre. Llevaba más maquillaje para los ojos que el día anterior, pero aún parecía relativamente conservador en comparación con algunas de las fotografías que Alec había visto- “Buenos días, Sr. Lightwood”- dijo.

-“Yo, es-es, qué–”- Alec se obligó a dejar de tartamudear, pero no pudo contener la pregunta- “¿Qué está haciendo aquí?”

-“Quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento el otro día”- dijo Magnus- “Se me ocurrió que coquetear con el asesor del oponente era probablemente, al menos, poco profesional. Aunque confieso que no me di cuenta de quién eras al principio. No es que coquetear con el secretario hubiera sido _más_ profesional, pero probablemente más socialmente aceptable. ¿Cómo estás?”

-“Estoy… bien, gracias”- dijo Alec, tratando de mantener el ritmo.

-“Te ves ocupado. ¿Es éste un mal momento?”

-“No, uh, siempre estoy ocupado. De todos modos, técnicamente no soy el abogado de tu oponente. Esa es mi madre”

-“Estoy tan contento de escuchar eso. Pensé que podría invitarte a tomar un trago en algún momento”

Esa era posiblemente la idea más terrible que Alec había escuchado, y de inmediato apartó todo pensamiento sobre dónde podría llevar una bebida, con suerte a algún lugar, donde la ropa no fuera necesaria. Abrió la boca para decir que no, y para su horror, lo que salió fue- “Eso, eh, eso suena divertido. ¿Cuándo?”

Magnus sonrió- “¿Que tal ahora?”

Alec miró a su alrededor como si esperara que su madre estuviera merodeando detrás de la cortina- “En realidad no puedo, quiero decir, es la mitad del día, Magnus. Sr. Bane”- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- “La empresa no permite beber durante el almuerzo”

-“Oh, ¿prefieres almorzar? Qué idea tan excelente”- la sonrisa de Magnus se amplió- “Hay un gran restaurant de comida Etíope a pocas cuadras de distancia. Y, por favor, Magnus está bien”

-“Oh… está bien”- logró decir Alec, y de alguna manera lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba dejando el edificio y saliendo a almorzar. No era como si hubiera una regla en contra de eso. La gente salía a almorzar todo el tiempo. Él simplemente sintió que era una idea terrible. Iba a decir algo idiota y Magnus no querría volver a hablar con él. Aunque tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

Una vez que estuvieron en el restaurante y se les asignó una mesa, se las arregló para componerse un poco- “No puedo discutir el caso contigo”

-“Por favor, Alec, lo último que quiero discutir contigo es ese estúpido pleito. Aunque debo confesar que me alegro de que nos haya dado la oportunidad de conocernos, aparte de eso, ha sido una pérdida colosal de mi tiempo”- Magnus sonrió cuando el camarero se acercó y se pidió un té helado. Alec pidió lo mismo, feliz de que Magnus no intentara persuadirlo para tomar una copa.

-“Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar?”- preguntó Alec, ya que ciertamente no tenía idea de lo aceptable que sería un tema de conversación.

-“Confieso que sentía curiosidad acerca de por qué estabas en la reunión el otro día. Un abogado como tú, leyes en Yale, de los diez primeros en tu clase, altas notas en el examen de grado, seguramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hacer de segunda voz en una clara violación del contrato”

-“Oh, eh”- las mejillas de Alec se tiñeron de rosa- “Sabes, trabajando en la empresa de mi madre, a veces trabajo en sus casos”

-“Entonces, ¿eres el abogado de mi oponente o no?”- preguntó Magnus, divertido.

-“No”- dijo Alec, porque no podía decir _‘si lo fuera, ya lo habríamos arreglado’_ \- “Sólo ya sabes. Investigué un poco sobre el caso, eso es todo. Tú, eh, ya sabes cómo son los padres”- segundos después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Alec recordó la investigación que había hecho sobre la familia de Magnus. Sus mejillas se volvieron aún más oscuras- “Bueno, tal vez no”- Eso fue incluso peor- “Dios mío, lo siento, no quise decir…”

Magnus se estaba riendo en silencio- “Relájate, Alec. Difícilmente eres la única persona que mete la pata cuando se trata de ese tema en particular”

Alec se frotó las manos sobre la cara- “No soy – bueno en esto”

-“No lo pienses ni por un segundo. ¿Quieres saber lo que estaba pensando hace unos momentos?”

-“No lo sé”

-“Estaba pensando: ‘buen trabajo, Magnus, hazle saber que lo buscaste en el directorio legal de NYC, eso no te hará ver como un acosador’”

Alec se rió, sorprendido- “No pensé en eso de esa manera”

-“Y de manera similar, asumo que estás familiarizado con mi vida a través de tu trabajo en el caso, y de todos modos es público, así que no hay daño, no hay falta”

-“Leí un artículo o dos”

-“¿Oh si? ¿Cuál?”- Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante ansioso- “El de Gakwer es probablemente mi favorito. Es tan de mala calidad”

-“El, uh, el de Rolling Stone. Y GQ”- _Y Gawker, y Buzzfeed, y Entertainment Weekly_. Alec decidió que era mejor no mencionar exactamente cuántos artículos sobre Magnus había leído. Hay acoso, y luego hay _acoso_ \- “Aunque, ya sabes, deberías revisar el artículo de Buzzfeed sobre ti. Es algo así como ‘19 Veces que Magnus Bane fue un regalo para la humanidad’”- logró decir.

-“Voy a buscarlo en Google ahora mismo”

Alec se rió de nuevo cuando Magnus tomó su teléfono- “Probablemente no sea algo que quieras hacer en público. Algunas de las fotografías son, um, subidas de tono”

-“Mm, entonces has visto mucho más de mí que yo de ti”- Magnus le lanzó a Alec una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas y murmuró- “Tendremos que arreglarlo pronto”

Alec se aclaró la garganta e intentó desesperadamente no pensar en lo caliente que estaba el restaurante de repente- “Así que... uh. ¿Por qué decidiste obtener un título de abogado? Quiero decir, parece que desentona un poco con el resto de las cosas que estabas haciendo”

Magnus permitió el cambio de tema con buena gracia- “Parecía prudente, dada la naturaleza de la industria de la moda, contar con un respaldo confiable en caso de una falla abismal. Me mantengo actualizado, aunque estoy feliz de no practicar la abogacía a tiempo completo”

-“Muchacho, lo entiendo”- murmuró Alec.

Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él- “¿No es el trabajo de tus sueños?”

-“Supongo que en realidad no…”- suspiró Alec- “Los casos civiles corporativos no son exactamente emocionantes, ¿sabes? Especialmente en el lado de la defensa”

-“Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Por qué no escoges otra especialidad?”

Alec se encogió de hombros- “Es todo lo que hace la empresa”

-“Sí”- dijo Magnus- “Pero de nuevo puedo señalar que te graduaste de Leyes en Yale con calificaciones excelentes y las mejores calificaciones en el examen de abogacía. Podrías conseguir un trabajo en cualquier firma de abogados en la ciudad. Probablemente el país”

-“Eso es… en realidad, eso no es el tipo de cosas que alguien en mi familia haga”

Magnus parecía francamente ofendido por eso, pero se salvó de tener que responder cuando el camarero regresó para tomar sus órdenes. En el momento en que se marchó, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Alec no estaba cómodo con el tema, y en su lugar le preguntó- “Bueno, si pudieras practicar un campo de derecho en particular, ¿cuál elegirías?”

-“Criminal. Fiscal. Sin embargo, mi madre dice que no hay dinero en eso”

-“Sí, tu familia claramente está sufriendo por dinero”- dijo Magnus secamente.

-“Ese tipo de mierda es importante para mi madre. ¿Ya sabes cómo algunas personas dicen tener un plan de cinco años? Mi madre tiene un plan de 50 años para mí. Ella estará dirigiendo mi carrera política desde el asilo de ancianos”

-“Bueno, si quieres entrar en la política, los juicios no son un lugar terrible para comenzar. Muchos fiscales de distrito han llegado a grandes cosas”

Alec se encogió de hombros e intentó no mirar a Magnus- “Es un poco tarde ahora”

-“¡Lejos de eso! Tienes, qué, ¿25, 26? ¡Toda tu vida está delante de ti! Oprah fue despedida por ser ‘no apta para la televisión’ y en realidad no se convirtió en Oprah hasta años después. ¡Podrías hacer todo lo que desees hacer”

Ante esto, Alec no pudo evitar sonreír- “A veces me recuerdas a mi hermana”

-“Oh, ¿tienes una hermana?”- Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás y tomó un sorbo de té- “Cuéntame sobre ella”

-“Isabelle. Izzy. Ella es unos años más joven que yo”- la sonrisa de Alec se desvaneció- “En realidad, no he hablado con ella en más de un año. Se fue de casa hace un par de años. Mamá no aprobó a su novio e intentó que terminaran. Estuve enojado con ella por un tiempo, sabes. Sé que hizo lo correcto, para ella, pero de alguna manera me dejó cargando con el muerto. No la culpo, pero dije algo que no debí haber dicho. Ella todavía me envía mensaje de textos, pero en realidad ya no la veo”

-“Es una pena”

-“Sí, lo es”- Alec se sintió aliviado cuando llegó la comida.

Magnus cambió de tema, hablando sobre el restaurante y cuánto le gustaba la comida- “Los trastornos alimenticios son tan frecuentes en mi industria, son prácticamente un estándar”- dijo- “Eso es en parte porqué me aseguro de utilizar todo tipo de formas y tamaños de cuerpo diferentes en mis líneas de ropa. Nadie debería tener que morirse de hambre para ser un éxito”

Hablaron sobre la comida por un tiempo y sobre el modelado; Alec incluso le contó un poco acerca de trabajar en la firma, aunque fue cauteloso, ya que no quería revelar lo infeliz que estaba allí. No fue sino hasta después de la comida, Magnus agarró el cheque y luego Alec se metió un billete de diez dólares en el bolsillo, y dijo- “Mira, Magnus. Esto fue divertido, y yo, ya sabes, pasé un buen rato, pero es una muy mala idea”- vio la expresión de Magnus desmoronarse y rápidamente añadió- “No quiero estropear tu caso, Magnus. No puedo, ya sabes, decirte lo que realmente pienso sobre ello”- dijo, aunque el movimiento de sus ojos probablemente dejó eso perfectamente claro- “Pero cualquier relación entre nosotros dos podría poner en peligro tanto tu acuerdo como mi carrera”

-“Supongo que probablemente tienes razón”- dijo Magnus con un suspiro- “Sin embargo, imagino que debería resolverse en las próximas dos semanas”

-“Sí, probablemente” estuvo de acuerdo Alec. Se aclaró la garganta y logró decir- “¿Entonces iremos a tomar esa bebida?”

Magnus sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que hacía bailar las estrellas en la visión de Alec- “Me encantaría”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec pasó la mayor parte de esa tarde recorriendo una carpeta que _definitivamente_ no había hecho con sus imágenes favoritas de Magnus. Se sintió menos avergonzado de lo que creía que debería. Cada vez que se sentía culpable, recordaba que Magnus había salido de su camino para buscarlo, no solo para descubrir quién era, sino a dónde había ido a la escuela y qué tipo de abogado era. Entonces Magnus se había sentido avergonzado de admitirlo, lo cual fue tan _humano_ de su parte, tan _atractivo_. Alec estaba bastante seguro de que actuaba como una adolescente y no tenía nada que ver con que Magnus fuera un Alfa.

No es que la idea de que Magnus fuera un Alfa haya abandonado su mente. Todos estos años, él había hecho todo lo necesario para ocultar quién era realmente. No sabía por qué 90 minutos en un restaurante etíope con Magnus Bane era suficiente para que no se preocupara por nada de eso. ¿Qué importaba lo que sus compañeros de trabajo pensaran acerca de que él fuera un Omega cuando Magnus Bane existía?

Se recordó firmemente que no podía tirar todo por lo que había trabajado tan sólo por un Alfa, incluso un Alfa como Magnus Bane. Sería una catástrofe. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando el caso terminara y Magnus lo llevara a tomar algo? Él no podía ir. No podía tener ningún tipo de relación con él. Incluso con las drogas, tarde o temprano Magnus descubriría lo que era, o perdería toda apariencia de autocontrol y se arrojaría a él. Cualquiera de las dos era posible. Por lo que, una relación sería imposible. Pero al mismo tiempo, la idea de no salir con Magnus a tomar algo le revolvía el estómago. No podía simplemente rechazarle. Tendría que estar loco.

En un impulso, levantó el teléfono y buscó el número de Izzy. Ella siempre le había dado el mejor consejo, especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas emocionales. No era como si pudiera preguntarle a su madre sobre este tipo de cosas. La última vez que Izzy le había enviado un mensaje de texto había sido hace varios meses, y él no había respondido. Vaciló, luego dijo: ‘al carajo’ y pulsó ‘marcar’

Ella recogió el segundo timbre- “¡Alec! ¿Está todo bien? Son mamá y papá–”

-“Dios mío, todo el mundo está bien”- dijo Alec- “No puedo creer que el hecho de que te llamé te haya hecho pensar que alguien había muerto. Soy el peor hermano del mundo”

Izzy se rio- “Lo siento. Podría haber reaccionado un poco exageradamente. ¿Cómo estás, hermano mayor?”

-“Estoy bien. Ya sabes. Lo normal. Yo solo, tú sabes, estaba pensando en ti hoy, y quería... ya sabes. Llamar. Y disculparme”- su voz bajó un poco- “Por ser un idiota”

-“¡Oh, Alec, no te disculpes!”- dijo Izzy- “Sé que no fue tu culpa. Estabas enojado, puedo entenderlo totalmente. Quiero decir, tenía mis razones para irme, pero como resultado, estabas atrapado con mamá enojada. ¿Así que, en qué andas?”

-“Nada en realidad. Quiero decir, sabes que soy un poco… lo mismo de siempre. _Siempre_ ”- Alec se aclaró la garganta y luego murmuró- “Aunque podría haber conocido a alguien”

-“¡¿ _Conociste_ a alguien ?!”- chilló Izzy- “¿ _Tú_? ¿Mi hermano mayor? ¿Conocer a alguien? Cuéntame sobre ella. Cuéntame hasta el último detalle”

-“Es, um”- Alec se encogió un poco- “Él. Es un él ".

-“Oh, está bien”- Izzy no perdió el ritmo, aunque sí agregó- “Apuesto a que mamá está enojada”

-“Mamá no sabe”- admitió Alec- “Quiero decir, no es realmente una cosa. Sólo tuvimos una cita y ni siquiera era realmente una cita. Quiero decir, fuimos a almorzar. Y acordamos que tomaríamos un trago después… después de que nuestra madre ya no represente a su oponente en la corte”

Izzy comenzó a reír- “Wow, hombre. Ni siquiera puedo contar las formas en que ella se enojará contigo. Esto será grandioso”

-“Va a ser literalmente lo opuesto a grandioso”- dijo Alec, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. La reacción de Izzy era exactamente lo que él había esperado de ella, y para ser honesto, le hacía sentir mejor que pudieran simplemente reaccionar como si nada hubiera pasado- “Es una demanda tan estúpida, también, pero ella se niega a creer que un niño de la calle que obtuvo su licenciatura en una escuela nocturna pueda posiblemente superarla”

-“Entoooonces, dime sobre él”- dijo Izzy- “¿Cuál es su nombre?”

-“Magnus”- Alec intentó no sonreír. Sabía que sonaba ido solo diciendo su nombre.

-“¿Y él es un abogado?”

-“Sí, uh, más o menos. Quiero decir, en realidad, él es diseñador de modas, pero aparentemente obtuvo un título en leyes y…”

-“Oh. Mi. Dios”- lo interrumpió Izzy- “¿Estás saliendo con _Magnus Bane_?”

Alec sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban- “¡Salimos a almorzar, eso es todo! ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta tan rápido?”

-“Porque Magnus Bane es famoso, además Magnus es un nombre poco común, y literalmente, cualquiera que ande por Internet sabe que está demandando a Valentine Morgenstern, ¿quién es exactamente el tipo de rico idioata que representa mamá? Quiero decir, dame un poco de crédito, por Dios santo”

-“Supongo”- dijo Alec, sintiéndose poco caritativo.

-“Entonces, ya sabes, ¿cómo es él?”

-“Él es…”- Alec buscó una palabra. Lo que salió fue- “Increíble”

Izzy se rió- “¿Una cita para almorzar y él es increíble? Bueno. Esto claramente no es algo que podamos hacer por teléfono. Es hora de que tengamos una cita para almorzar. Sé que tu agenda probablemente sea una locura, así que envíame un mensaje de texto mañana, una vez que puedas revisar tu calendario, dame una fecha y hora, y estaré allí. Necesitamos ponernos al día”

-“Está bien”- Alec se aclaró la garganta- “¿Cómo está Meliorn?”

-“También increíble”- bromeó Izzy- “Pero la razón por la que tenemos que almorzar es porque no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar en este momento. Nos estábamos preparando para salir. Meliorn tiene un espectáculo. ¡Pero llámame, hermano! Almorzaremos y nos pondremos al día. ¿de acuerdo?”

-“De acuerdo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Con todo, Alec terminó sintiéndose muy bien acerca de las cosas a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Estaba feliz de ver a Izzy de nuevo, remendar su relación con ella. La había extrañado como un loco, a pesar de que no había tenido las agallas para decirle todo. Él averiguaría qué hacer con Magnus en algún momento, más adelante en el futuro. Una cita probablemente no podría hacer mucho daño. Una cita, un par de copas, no tendría que llevar a nada. Y si lo hacía, bueno, lo que su madre no sabía no la lastimaría.

Dos semanas más tarde, vio el nombre de Magnus Bane en la agenda y dejó de respirar durante varios minutos. Era una reunión para llegar a un acuerdo. El caso se cerraría y ellos saldrían a tomar algo, sólo tendría que tener algo de autocontrol. Lo había hecho por años. No sería un problema.

Alec se ocupó con montones de papeles para no tener que mirar a Magnus cuando entrara. Cuando echó un vistazo, se sintió aliviado al ver que Magnus no lo estaba mirando. Lucía tan guapo como la primera vez, tan elegantemente vestido, con un traje negro texturizado y una camisa turquesa con pañuelo en lugar de corbata. Alec volvió a fijar su mirada en el escritorio.

-“Señor. Bane”- dijo Maryse, todavía enfurecida por tener que asociarse con él- “Nuestro cliente está dispuesto a conformarse con 500 mil dólares”

-“Excelente”- dijo Magnus alegremente, y luego agregó- “Más honorarios, supongo”

-“500 mil dólares en total”- dijo Maryse.

La mano de Magnus se dejó caer sobre la mesa, uno de sus anillos la golpeó contra ella. Por primera vez, sonó impaciente- “No hablara en serio”

-“Ese es el dinero que se le debe, y ese es el dinero que está dispuesto a pagar para resolver esto fuera de los tribunales”- dijo Maryse- “Además, admite que no es culpable y desea firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad”

-“Sí, prometo que no dejaré una desagradable reseña en _Yelp_ , tanto como él se lo merezca”- dijo Magnus, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “Pero espero ser compensado por los honorarios legales”

-“¿Qué honorarios legales?”- preguntó Maryse- “Estás actuando como tu propio abogado”

-“No, estoy actuando como el abogado de mi compañía, y en esa capacidad me pagan, porque como estoy seguro de que sabe, eso será un gasto de trabajo y, por lo tanto, deducible de impuestos. Ahora, le doy a mi propia empresa un descuento, pero he pasado varias horas en este caso y tengo la intención de que me paguen por mi trabajo”- Magnus sacó su teléfono y tocó la pantalla- “Suponiendo que lo resolvemos hoy y no agrego más horas al caso, sólo llega a 325 dólares. Eso incluye la tarifa de presentación”

-“Mi cliente está dispuesto a pagar 500 mil dólares”- dijo Maryse.

-“¿En serio llevarás esto a un juicio?”- preguntó Magnus- “¿Vas a arriesgar _millones_ en daños punitivos por más de trescientos veinticinco dólares?”

-“Millones”- se burló Maryse.

Magnus apretó la boca con ira- “La falla de Morgenstern en proporcionar el equipo que necesitaba retrasó mi línea de producción durante meses. Me perdí una pasarela en París, que era una oportunidad única en la vida. Sí, Sra. Lightwood, ciertamente perdí millones de dólares. Ahora, Morgenstern tenía sus razones, ¿asuntos personales, creo? – la cual causó la demora inicial, razón por la que demandé cortésmente sólo para que me devolvieran mi dinero, en lugar de demandar por daños punitivos en primer lugar. Si lleva esto a la corte, no solo ganaré, sino que nadie sabe cuánto me otorgará un jurado. También aumentará las tarifas legales a miles, ya que en ese punto tendría que conseguir que el abogado habitual de nuestra compañía lo maneje, ya que no tengo tiempo en mi agenda para un caso judicial real”

-“Bueno, estoy seguro de que usted desearía que fuera manejado por el abogado más competente disponible”- dijo Maryse, con la clase de sonrisa condescendiente que usualmente dirigía a Alec.

La cara de Magnus se volvió fría e inflexible- “Muy bien. O mañana hay un cheque en mi escritorio por 500, 325 dólares, o lo llevaremos a un jurado. Buenos días, Sra. Lightwood”

Alec no pudo evitar mirar a Magnus mientras se marchaba, tratando de fingir que no se sentía atraído por él y que no tenía la piel de gallina por todos los brazos. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de volverse hacia su madre y decir- “Uh, ¿estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea?”

Maryse se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger sus archivos- “Está fanfarroneando”

Alec parpadeó- “Yo, eh…”- Se pasó una mano por la nuca y trató de encontrar una forma discreta de decir algo. Lo que terminó saliendo fue- “Eso no es técnicamente posible”

-“¿En serio?”- Maryse parecía impaciente- “Ilumíname”

-“No puede fanfarronear. Eso es lo que haces cuando no tienes una buena mano. Pero Bane literalmente tiene todas las cartas”- Una vez que las palabras comenzaron a escapar de él, Alec descubrió que no podía parar- “Estás permitiendo que tus prejuicios personales afecten tu juicio profesional. Piensas menos de él porque es abiertamente bisexual, porque comenzó siendo pobre y trabajó como stripper para comenzar en la vida. Pero ninguna de esas cosas es importante para este caso. Cuando lleves esto a un jurado, lo _menos_ que harán será recompensarle con su dinero y con los costos judiciales. Cualquier cosa además de eso, incluso si es sólo una compensación de cien dólares por malgastar su maldito tiempo, es una pérdida para nosotros. Entonces tú eres quien fanfarronea. Intentas hacerle pensar que va a perder frente a un jurado cuando lo único que tienes en la mano es que piensas que, _personalmente_ , _eres_ mejor persona que él”

Maryse estaba mirando a su hijo con la mandíbula ligeramente entreabierta.

Alec se dio cuenta, para su horror, de que había dicho todo eso en voz alta- “Yo, eh, estaré en mi oficina”- dijo, y huyó de la habitación antes de que su madre pudiera recuperarse de su conmoción y asesinarlo.

Sus nervios no estaban del todo calmados cuando entró en su oficina y encontró a Magnus esperándolo allí- “¿Hola?”- dijo, esperando poder manejar una palabra tan simple en la misma octava en que comenzó.

-“Hola, Alexander”- Magnus se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-“¿Qué, uh, q–qué estás haciendo aquí?”- consiguió decir Alec.

-“Bueno, ya que aparentemente esto va a ir a juicio”- dijo Magnus, y puso los ojos en blanco- “Pensé que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiéramos tomar un trago juntos. Decidí venir para asegurarme de que sabes lo trágico que considero eso”

Alec se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus orejas- “Y–yo, oh, eh, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Eso es todo?”

-“¿A menos que no te importe ir a tomar una copa de todos modos? Después de todo, técnicamente no eres el abogado de mi oponente”

-“Yo, um. Esa no es una buena idea”

-“Lo sé”- suspiró Magnus dramáticamente- “Pero pensé en al menos intentarlo. En cualquier caso, sólo quería que supieras que no lo había olvidado, y tengo la intención de llevarte a tomar una copa después de que esto termine, ya sean semanas o meses, o Dios no quiera, años. Ya sabes cómo pueden prolongarse los casos judiciales”

-“Sí”- Alec se aclaró la garganta- “Bien. Gracias por hacérmelo saber”

-“Nos veremos, Alexander”- Magnus se inclinó y besó a Alec en la mejilla, luego se giró y se fue. Alec permaneció enraizado en el lugar, el toque del Alfa irradiando desde ese punto y prendiéndole fuego a su piel. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la necesidad de ir tras él, de conseguir las manos de Magnus sobre él. No podía respirar y le dolía el pecho; podía sentir su corazón latir salvajemente en su garganta, en su estómago, en sus manos temblorosas.

Tardó varios minutos en recomponerse. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró el archivo de un caso sin leerlo. Iba a ser un largo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Un largo día se convirtió en una noche más larga. Alec hizo todas las cosas que se suponía que debía hacer. Trabajó en casos, fue al gimnasio, cenó, trató de leer. Cuando la lectura resultó ser completamente imposible, encendió el televisor. Raramente se permitía ver televisión, pero no podía concentrarse en nada más.

A las diez, como siempre, se duchó y se fue a la cama, pero no podía dormir. Su cuerpo entero estaba incómodo. Le dolían las articulaciones. Se sentía caliente y febril. Su piel estaba demasiado sensible, y cada vez que cambiaba de posición, la sensación de la tela contra ella se sentía como papel de lija. No había ni una palabra de cómo se sentía su cuerpo, por la incomodidad que lo mantenía moviéndose inquieto como si eso pudiera ayudar.

Siguió pensando en Magnus, en la forma en que el Alfa lo había tocado y en la forma en que se había sentido. Incluso el más mínimo contacto se había sentido tan increíblemente bueno que estaba un poco sorprendido de que no se hubiera corrido en sus pantalones. No podía imaginar cómo se sentiría el sexo real. Teniendo las manos de Magnus sobre su piel desnuda, la boca de Magnus–

Se dio cuenta abruptamente de que gemía silenciosamente y que su polla estaba tan dura que le dolía. Estaba empujándose contra la cama como si eso pudiera ayudar. Se obligó a darse la vuelta, a ponerse de espaldas, y se encontró jadeando por respirar. De repente, estaba completamente seguro de que, si no tenía las manos de Magnus sobre él en una hora, iba a morir. Era cien veces peor que cualquier hambre o sed que hubiera sentido alguna vez.

Sin siquiera pensar o estar completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa a tientas. Se puso una camisa con botones y los mismos pantalones que había estado usando ese día. Él gimió cuando los comprimió sobre su erección y tuvo que detenerse y tomar varias respiraciones profundas. Necesitaba un Alfa. Necesitaba a Magnus. Si se concentraba en eso, al menos podría moverse y mantenerse en pie.

Miró el reloj y vio que era medianoche. Eso debería estar bien. Magnus había mencionado en su primera cita que pasaba la mayoría de los viernes y sábados por la noche en el club, que por lo general estaba allí hasta las dos o las tres de la madrugada. Alec no quería llamarlo, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerse entender. Tenía que encontrarlo. Así que salió de su habitación y logró subir al automóvil.

Incluso a la medianoche, había una línea fuera del club, pero Alec sabía cómo evitarlo debido a las políticas de A/B/O que había leído en el sitio web. Estaba bastante seguro de que debería estar horrorizado de sí mismo, de que se acercaría a un completo extraño y le diría que era un Omega, pero eso conseguiría que entrara, y en ese momento era todo lo que le importaba.

El club era oscuro, ruidoso y extremadamente lleno de gente. Alec se forzó a sí mismo a atravesar la multitud de cuerpos, esperando que ninguno de ellos fuera un Alfa. Pensó que podría abordar al primero que viera. Afortunadamente, la multitud parecía estar compuesta de Betas, y en su estado actual, los encontró activamente repulsivos.

A un lado del club, había sofás, sillas y mesas donde la gente tomaba algo. La mirada de fue atraída automáticamente a un sofá de la esquina. Miró por varios momentos sin darse cuenta, cada nervio en su cuerpo ardiendo y cada músculo tenso y listo para romperse. Le tomó un largo minuto a su cerebro alcanzar su cuerpo y darse cuenta de que había encontrado a Magnus. Se veía bastante diferente de cómo aparecía en la sala de juntas, mucho más parecido a las fotos de modelaje que Alec había visto de él. Llevaba una camisa azul oscura, desabrochada hasta la cintura, y pantalones negros. Varios collares atraían la atención sobre la piel que la camisa dejaba al descubierto. Su cabello estaba estilizado y con puntas azules, y Alec podía ver el brillo del maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos.

Solo se quedó allí por una pequeña eternidad, temeroso de que, si se movía, se desintegraría por completo. Cuando alguien lo empujó, lo sacó de su ensoñación y trastabilló. La cabeza de Magnus se movió bruscamente tan pronto como Alec se acercó a menos de tres metros de él, y el Alfa se dio cuenta claramente de que el Omega, que estaba a punto de estallar, estaba a punto de pedir su atención.

-“Magnus, yo…”- fue todo lo que Alec logró decir ahogadamente, cuando la mirada de Magnus se encontró con la suya.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Magnus, y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la multitud de admiradores- “Alexander, qué agradable sorpresa”- dijo, y sólo el sonido de su voz hizo que Alec quisiera desplomarse a sus pies- “Entonces eres un Omega, después de todo. Eso creí, pero no estaba seguro”

-“Por favor”- dijo Alec, su voz temblorosa. Sabía que iba a estar tan avergonzado como el infierno al día siguiente, sabía que se iba a odiar a sí mismo por esto, pero no podía contenerse más. Se apoyó en la palabra, con fuerza- “ _Por favor_ ”

La cara de Magnus cambió de cortés amabilidad a algo necesitado, hambriento. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alec, guiándolo a través de la multitud. Sólo el roce de sus dedos contra la camisa de Alec lo hizo temblar. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se sentiría una vez que no hubiera ninguna tela en el camino. Magnus lo condujo a través de una cortina y luego por un pequeño corredor, a una habitación que era bastante simple pero que tenía una cama útil y no mucho más. Alec miró la cama y sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Su mente luchó contra lo que estaba haciendo, luchó con fuerza por su última oportunidad de echarse atrás. Todo lo que pudo manejar fue un sofocado- “Magnus, yo no…”- Pero luego vio la mirada inquisitiva en el rostro de Magnus, sus ojos, su boca, y Alec perdió la idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

A pesar de la frase inacabada, Magnus pareció entender a qué se refería. Dio un paso atrás, y algo dentro de Alec se sintió aliviado, mientras algo más gritaba decepcionado. La mirada de Magnus viajó de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Alec, observando sus manos temblorosas y sus pupilas dilatadas y la forma en que su pecho estaba jadeando- “Nunca has hecho esto antes”

-“Lo siento, por favor no–”- Alec luchó por pensar claramente, pero era tan difícil, cada centímetro suyo estaba en llamas y cada impulso en su cuerpo gritaba para que comenzara a rasgarse la ropa- “No lo hice – se suponía que no debía – no sé–”

-“Tranquilo, tranquilo”- murmuro Magnus- “Está bien, Alexander. No te preocupes, me ocuparé de ti. Pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para esto. Sígueme”

Alec lo siguió, sintiéndose como un perrito perdido. Se sentía mareado, desorientado, y Magnus ni siquiera lo había tocado todavía. Cada vez que intentaba imaginar lo que iba a suceder, la sola idea se sentía abrumadora. Pensó que podría morir en el momento en que las manos de Magnus tocaran su piel, pero estaba casi seguro de que iba a morir si _no comenzaba_ a tocarlo pronto.

Magnus lo condujo por la puerta de atrás, donde había un automóvil esperando. Alec quería preguntar por qué o cómo, pero no podía preocuparse por nada. Algunas respiraciones del aire frío de afuera lo estabilizaron un poco. Estar fuera de la multitud, lejos del cúmulo de aromas y las hormonas, despejó su mente. Sólo ayudó un poco. Sin la multitud para distraerlo, los sentidos de Alec se concentraron en Magnus como si fuera un salvavidas y Alec se estuviera ahogando. No podía dejar de mirarlo, sus manos se frotaban ausentes, nerviosas, en sus muslos.

-“Tranquilo”- dijo Magnus, mientras el automóvil salía a la calle- “No vamos lejos. Estarás bien”

Alec asintió e intentó decir algo, pero luego decidió que sería mejor si no lo hacía. De todos modos, no había un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, nada más que un torrente interminable de necesidad.

Tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar al lujoso edificio de apartamentos que Magnus llamaba hogar. Siguió sin tocar a Alec, dejando que saliera del auto por su cuenta y luego le hizo un gesto para que Alec lo siguiera. Había un portero y un ascensor. Las cosas se volvían borrosas de nuevo. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar.

-“Por aquí”- Magnus le puso una mano en el codo y lo guio. La cama de esta habitación estaba varios pasos por encima de la del club. Tenía un toldo real, almohadas regordetas, sábanas de satín. Alec lo miró y gimió en voz baja- “Acuéstate”

-“¿Debería…?”- se las arregló Alec para decir, jugueteando en los botones de su camisa y dándose cuenta de que estaba empapado de sudor.

-“No. Acuéstate”

Alec todavía quería discutir, pero el Omega en él estaba muy feliz de obedecer las órdenes del Alfa. Prácticamente cayó sobre la cama, apenas prestando atención a donde Magnus estaba de pie junto a un armario, mezclando alguna bebida. Las sábanas se sentían frías y suaves contra su piel, e intentó enfocarse de nuevo, pero no pudo. Estaba tan duro que le dolía. Se sentía vacío, desesperado.

-“Bebe esto”- Magnus le tendió un vaso.

Alec lo tomó de un trago. Era cálido, dorado, suave y dulce con un tinte picoso. Sus miembros de repente se sentían pesados, los músculos se relajaron. Se dejó caer contra las almohadas y murmuró- “Oh, vaya”

-“¿Eso te calmó un poco?”- preguntó Magnus, y Alec trató de asentir, pero se sintió mareado de nuevo. Magnus se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él y al fin, _finalmente_ , lo tocó, pasando una mano por el cabello de Alec, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar. Alec soltó un pequeño gemido necesitado e intentó presionar su toque- “Dios, Alexander. ¿Cómo lograste llevarte hasta este estado?”

-“Nnnkh”- fue todo lo que Alec logró en respuesta.

Magnus frunció el ceño hacia él- “Cuando dije ‘nunca has hecho esto antes’, realmente me refería al ‘sexo semi anónimo en un club’, pero tú quisiste decir que _nunca_ lo has hecho”

-“Aja”- dijo Alec. El mundo estaba poniéndose un poco vidrioso. Sin embargo, se sentía mucho mejor, cálido y relajado, ya no tratando de taclear a Magnus, ni rasgándose la ropa. Los agudos y punzantes dolores habían desaparecido, reemplazados por un dolor casi agradable que era más como un recuerdo- “Bésame”

Magnus soltó una risa silenciosa que envió chispas por la espalda de Alec, incluso a través de la agradable bruma de lo que Magnus le había administrado- “Ciertamente no. No estás en condiciones de dar tu consentimiento a nada en este momento. Y tienes suerte de que fui yo quien te encontrara, porque muchos Alfas no dudarían en darte exactamente lo que pedías. Aunque sólo fuera porque no te habrían conocido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que había un problema”

-“Y qué, lo quería”- dijo Alec. Logró levantar una mano, intentó tocar los labios de Magnus, y básicamente terminó dándole palmaditas en el rostro- “Eres tan bonito”

-“Gracias, Alexander”- Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y le dio un suave apretón- “¿En serio? ¿Jamás?”

-“No quería ser la puta de nadie”- murmuró Alec, y vio algo en el rostro de Magnus oscurecerse y enojarse- “Excepto tuyo. Esta noche. Lo deseaba tanto. No pude – no pude contenerme más. Me contuve por tanto tiempo”

-“Debes estar hecho de hierro para haber resistido tanto tiempo. Pero podemos hablar más de esto por la mañana”- agregó Magnus, viendo que Alec estaba teniendo problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos- “Te sentirás mejor una vez que hayas descansado un poco”

-“Un beso”- dijo Alec, luchando por mantenerse despierto- “Por favor”

-“Bueno, ya que lo pides tan amablemente”- Magnus se inclinó, sus labios apenas rozaron los de Alec. Trató de inclinarse hacia él, pero no tenía la energía, y para cuando Magnus se había apartado, estaba dormido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó con un sobresalto, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que estaba en un lugar extraño, en una cama extraña. La memoria volvió a él y se sonrojó, aunque no había nadie allí para verle. Se sentía peor que avergonzado; se sentí _humillado_. Se preguntó si podría escabullirse sin siquiera ver a Magnus.

Probablemente no era una buena idea. Si nada más, le debía un agradecimiento a Magnus por haberlo sacado del club antes de que encontrara el pene de un Alfa para lanzarse sobre él. Saltó de la cama y vio una nota que Magnus le había dejado. Por un momento, esperó que Magnus no estuviera en el apartamento, pero en cambio la nota decía: ‘Buenos días, Alexander. Espero que no te importe mi atrevimiento, pero te he dejado algo de ropa para que te cambies. Siéntete libre de usar la ducha’

Alec miró con desconfianza el bulto de tela oscura, pensando en las líneas de moda de Magnus, pero sólo era un par de jeans oscuros y un suéter que parecía más o menos de su talla. Se metió en el baño, pensando en lo repugnante que probablemente se encontraba después de cómo había estado la noche anterior.

La ducha tenía más productos de los que podía identificar, pero se las arregló para encontrar jabón, champú y acondicionador, y se limpió a sí mismo. Se secó el pelo lo mejor que pudo con una toalla y luego se puso la ropa de Magnus antes de aventurarse en el apartamento. Era un lugar hermoso, amplio y espacioso, con ventanas a lo largo de una pared que daba a la ciudad, pero con un estilo anticuado y libros en todas partes.

Podía oler el café, y caminó hacia la cocina sintiéndose incómodo. Luego vio a Magnus, o más importante, captó el _aroma_ de Magnus, y en unos momentos estuvo casi tan mal como la noche anterior. Apretó los puños y controló su respiración. Él podría hacer esto. Lo había hecho durante años. El hecho de que Magnus fuera de lejos el Alfa más atractivo que había visto nunca era motivo para perder el control.

Magnus claramente sabía que estaba allí, porque se dio la vuelta, suspiró un poco y dijo- “Dios mío. Temía que esto pudiera pasar”

-“¿Temías que podía pasar?”- Alec exprimió las palabras a través de su apretada garganta.

-“Que realmente no estarías en mejor condición para tener una conversación esta mañana de lo que estuviste anoche”- Magnus le tendió una taza de café y agregó- “Siéntate. ¿Tienes hambre?”

-“Sí. No”- Alec cerró los ojos, respiró profundo para estabilizarse- “Honestamente, no sé”

-“Supongo que no. El tipo de impulso que sientes prevalece sobre todo lo demás”- Magnus retrocedió unos pasos, pero no había suficiente espacio en el apartamento para calmar la respuesta de Alec- “¿Cómo has conseguido aguantar tanto?”

-“No te había conocido”- dijo Alec con los dientes apretados.

Magnus arqueó una ceja y Alec tuvo que mirar al techo- “No estoy seguro de si eso fue un cumplido o no. Creo que lo tomaré como uno. Pero supongo que la mejor pregunta es, ¿ _por qué_ has logrado aguantar tanto tiempo?”

-“Porque no–”- Alec tuvo que detenerse y respirar. Imaginó la expresión de desaprobación de su madre y su lengua afilada. Curiosamente, realmente ayudó- “Si alguien descubriera que soy un Omega, estaría arruinado. Sería una desgracia para mi familia. No puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa. Tú… tú eres la única persona que lo sabe, y eso fue porque... Perdí el control anoche. Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió”

Magnus suspiró en silencio- “Sucedió por la misma razón por la que una persona hambrienta se comería un sándwich que alguien pone delante de ellos. Te has estado negando a ti mismo algo que biológicamente necesitas, y tu cuerpo finalmente superó a tu mente y fue a buscarlo”

-“Esto _no_ es algo que _necesito_ ”- espetó Alec.

-“Pero sí lo es”- dijo Magnus. Se izó hasta estar sentado en el mostrador- “Ustedes los Alfa-puristas son todos iguales, sabes. ¿Crees que los Omegas son criaturas débiles, lujuriosas y hedonistas? ¿Cuántos de ustedes realmente se han molestado en aprender sobre lo que son o cómo se supone que es su relación con los Alfas? Alexander, odio decirte esto, pero ahora mismo tu cerebro se está cocinando en exceso de hormonas. _Necesitas_ la liberación que proporciona el sexo con un Alfa para regular esas hormonas. No es un fallo de tu parte. Es _biología_. Y realmente, no es diferente de un sándwich”

Alec se obligó a tomar varias respiraciones más profundas. Sus músculos estaban empezando a tensarse nuevamente. Él no podía enfocarse. Todo lo que quería era a Magnus. No le importaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo, porque había muchas cosas mejores que Magnus podía estar haciendo con su boca. Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que Magnus estaba esperando una respuesta, pero todo lo que salió fue un roto- “No puedo–”

-“No, no puedes”- Magnus negó con la cabeza- “Mientras estés en una habitación conmigo, no podrás ni siquiera escuchar lo que estoy diciendo, y mucho menos comprenderlo y procesarlo. Voy a llamar a alguien para que te lleve a casa. Si no te acercas a ningún Alfa durante un día o dos, es decir, Alfas con los que no estás relacionado, tus niveles hormonales se estabilizarán y volverá a ser manejable. Pero no puedes aislarte de los Alfas para siempre. Y esto es algo de lo que debes ocuparte, Alec, o la próxima vez que veas un Alfa, no importará si estás en un club o en la sala de juntas: no podrás controlarte”

Alec quería decir algo. Lo hacía. Probablemente había una docena de respuestas contundentes que podía dar, pero no podía pensar en ninguna de ellas.

-“Estoy poniendo mi número en tu teléfono”- continuó Magnus- “Cuando estés listo para hablar, llámame. Probablemente pueda explicarte algunas cosas que tus padres nunca quisieron que supieras. Puedo ayudarte, Alec, pero tú…”- Magnus se volvió para entregarle su teléfono y lo vio. Alec no podía imaginar cómo se vería en ese momento, crudo, hambriento y desesperado- “No importa. Sólo llámame, Alexander. Por favor, por tu propio bien. Llámame”

Después de un momento, Alec logró asentir. Tomó su teléfono y salió tambaleándose por la puerta. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, pero tan pronto como bajó a la planta baja, el conserje lo detuvo y le dijo que había un automóvil esperando. Alec logró darle su dirección al conductor y se desplomó en el asiento, temblando.

-“Bueno, te ves terrible”- lo saludó Maryse de manera típica- “¿Dónde demonios estuviste toda la noche?”

-“Fui, eh, fui de clubes”- murmuró Alec- “No quise estar fuera toda la noche, lo siento”

Maryse lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia- “Supongo que cuando debes hacerlo, _debes_ hacerlo”- dijo. Por primera vez, Alec realmente pensó en eso, en el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a ver a un Alfa follando con un Omega como algo que simplemente tenía que pasar de vez en cuando, pero de alguna manera el Omega era una puta por hacer lo mismo- “¿Ya comiste? Ve a buscar algo para desayunar”

Alec asintió y fue a la cocina. Consiguió forzar algo de comida, aunque su estómago todavía se sentía retorcido por la ansiedad. No fue hasta que finalmente estuvo en su propia habitación que logró relajarse. La sensación de vergüenza volvió, seguido por una sensación de pánico. ¿Qué iba a pasar si Magnus le decía a alguien? Había trabajado tan duro para mantenerlo en secreto, si Magnus le mencionaba una palabra a alguien, podía negarlo, pero tan sólo los rumores lo arruinarían.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente. Magnus no parecía así. Magnus lo había ayudado. Alec aún no estaba seguro de por qué no quiso tener relaciones sexuales con él. La forma en que hablaba de ello, como si se tratara de una necesidad simple y biológica, no había ninguna razón para que se hubiera detenido. Pero lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Con un gemido, Alec apartó esos pensamientos. Decidió hacer algo de trabajo. Con suerte, varias horas de textos legales embotarían su cerebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec se ha pasado con los supresores, ¿no creen? Vamos un poco lento con el Malec, eso es porque Magnus es 1000% un caballero y quiere que Alec este completamente seguro y se acepte como es ;)

 

Dos noches después, Alec se encontró paseando y mirando su teléfono. El impulso de volver al club, de encontrar a Magnus, era prácticamente abrumador. Era difícil enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa. Todos estos años, él había sido capaz de sacarlo de su cabeza. No estaba seguro de si era Magnus el que era diferente, o si finalmente había superado sus límites. Ambos parecían posibles.

No se atrevió a entrar al club de nuevo. Podría ser visto. Ir allí una vez había sido ya bastante malo. Además, era una noche entresemana, ni siquiera sabía si Magnus estaría allí. Pero tenía el número de Magnus. Con menos temblorosas, se las arregló para enviarle un mensaje de texto, un simple: _‘Necesito verte. ¿Nos reunimos en tu casa?’_

Se quedó mirando fijamente y continuó paseando, miró una vez más y pensó en masturbarse, pero la sola idea de que lo tocara alguien que no fuera Magnus empeoraba su ansiedad. Entonces su teléfono sonó. El corazón se le fue a los pies porque la primera respuesta fue simplemente _‘No’_. Luego, un momento después, recibió tres textos más. _‘Te voy a llamar. Necesito llegar a un lugar tranquilo. Aguanta’_

Alec maldijo varias veces y llamó a su teléfono con nombres muy poco agradables. Sonó un momento después y él lo agarró tan pronto como vio el nombre de Magnus en la pantalla- “Magnus, no puedo–”

Magnus lo interrumpe, su voz firme e inflexible- “Alec, no podemos vernos hasta que estés en un punto donde puedas dar tu consentimiento. No vamos a poder mantener una conversación sobre esto en persona, y es necesario que tengamos varias conversaciones al respecto”

-“¿Por qué el consentimiento es tan importante para ti?”- le espetó Alec- “Tú fuiste quien lo dijo, sólo es biología, estoy hambriento por una follada, entonces porque no sólo me follas ya”

-“No, porque me encantaría no tener que lidiar con las consecuencias extremadamente feas de eso”- dijo Magnus, y luego añadió en voz más baja- “He estado donde estás, y podría decirte algo al respecto en algún momento, pero ahora no es el caso. Voy a hablarte sobre algunos ejercicios de respiración. ¿De acuerdo?”

-“Bien”- gimió Alec. Se obligó a sí mismo a escuchar y obedecer. La voz de Magnus era tranquila, relajante, hermosa realmente. Le llevó unos diez minutos, pero logró calmarse. Lo dejó tembloroso pero coherente- “Lo siento. Creo que he sido un verdadero imbécil contigo”

Ante eso, Magnus se rio- “Esporádicamente, pero te perdono. La has pasado muy mal, parece. Déjame ver cuánto puedo adivinar por mi cuenta. Tu madre es un Alfa de una larga y orgullosa línea de Alfas. No ha habido un Omega en tu familia por siglos. El último probablemente fue tratado como alguien mentalmente enfermo. Tu madre es la abogada, por supuesto, y tu padre el político, te están preparando para que sigas sus pasos, y todos los involucrados están completamente convencidos de que ser un Omega arruinaría todo para lo que han trabajado”

-“Si, eso… eso es bastante preciso”- dijo Alec.

Magnus estuvo en silencio por un minuto- “¿Cuándo lo supiste?”

-“Cuando tenía dieciséis. Conocí a este chico, el hijo de un tipo con el que mi padre trabajó. Era un Alfa, y yo solo... de repente lo deseaba tanto que no podía respirar. Fingí una intoxicación estomacal para no tener que estar cerca de él. Fue el primer Alfa que conocí después de atravesar la pubertad”

-“Mmm”- Magnus pareció darle vueltas en la cabeza- “¿Lo has escondido diez años? Nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?”

-“Nadie excepto tú”- dijo Alec.

-“¿Estás usando drogas?”

-“Sí. Esos supresores de hormonas que puedes conseguir en el mercado negro. Tengo suerte de poder pagar los buenos. He escuchado que, si obtienes una mierda barata, puede empeorar las cosas”

-“Puede. De hecho, me pregunto si eso es parte de lo que te ha sucedido recientemente, si tienes un lote defectuoso. Ese tipo de cosas no están reguladas, ya sabes, por lo que es imposible saber exactamente lo que obtienes. Pero puede que sólo sea demasiado mayor para manejarlo con la medicación. No existen estudios a largo plazo. Además, esas drogas están destinadas a regular los niveles de hormonas para que un Omega pueda estar por unos meses – no una _década_. Dudo que siquiera hayan imaginado que alguien trataría de hacer eso”

-“Carajo”- dijo Alec, y luego exhaló un suspiro- “Yo sólo… _carajo_ ”

-“Alec”- dijo Magnus con seriedad- “Estarás bien. Sé que esto probablemente sea aterrador para ti, pero puedes ser un Omega y seguir siendo todo lo que quieres ser”

-“No, en realidad, honestamente no puedo”- dijo Alec- “Como sabes mucho al respecto, probablemente sepas que de los 100 Senadores de los Estados Unidos, sólo hay uno que sea Omega. Años, décadas han pasado sin ninguno. Nunca hemos tenido un presidente que sea un Omega. No puedo ser un abogado Omega. Sería la burla de la sala del tribunal. Nadie me contrataría. Todos supondrían que tan pronto como un Alfa entrara a la habitación yo estaría boca abajo, con el culo arriba. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras sobre cómo los prejuicios no se basan en la realidad, pero eso no significa que no existan”

Magnus suspiró- “Alexander. ¿siquiera quieres ser abogado? Cada vez que te veo en el trabajo, pareces la personificación del odio humano”

-“Yo…”- Alec no se atrevió a responder eso y se conformó con una no-respuesta- “No sé qué más sería. Y no puedo decepcionar a mis padres. Ellos, han invertido tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en mí…”

-“Sí, porque eres su _hijo_ ”- dijo Magnus- “Los niños no son máquinas expendedoras, Alec. No ingresas dinero hasta que salga el futuro deseado”

Alec se rio, sorprendido- “¿Qué tipo de metáfora es esa?”

-“Una adecuada. ¿Tu madre alguna vez, en toda tu vida, te preguntó qué querías?”

-“Yo–”- Alec se obligó a detenerse a pensar en ello- “Supongo que no. No lo hizo”

-“Tal vez deberías pensar en eso”- dijo Magnus- “Entonces tendrías una mejor idea de cuánto te afectaría realmente ser un Omega”

-“Supongo. Tal vez. Pero yo– estoy bastante seguro de que me desheredarían”

-“Si ellos te desheredaran sólo por ser un Omega, entonces estarías mejor sin ellos”- dijo Magnus- “No es como si eligieras ser así. Y ni siquiera empieces con ‘pero puedo elegir no seguir los impulsos’ hasta que hayas leído el libro que te voy a enviar. ¿Cómo estás en ciencia?”

-“No soy Stephen Hawking, pero creo que sé lo básico”

-“Bueno. Es hora de que aprendas algo de biología y neuroquímica. Creo que será importante que sepas por qué los Omegas hacen lo que hacen”

-“Suena fascinante”- dijo Alec. Vaciló, y luego agregó- “Pero, sabes, cuando llegué a casa el otro día, con mis padres creyendo que soy un Alfa, ¿si? Ellos siempre han supuesto que lo soy, porque casi todos los demás en mi familia lo son, y yo nunca lo negué. Mi madre me preguntó dónde había estado y evité el tema, así que supuso que estaba fuera follando con algún de Omega. Y ella estaba bien con eso. Quiero decir, adopta una actitud de ‘los hombres siempre serán hombres’ hacia eso. No puedo entender por qué es aceptable, pero cuando un Omega está en el extremo receptor es malo”

-“Ah, bueno”- dijo Magnus- “En realidad hay una fascinante lección de historia que va de la mano con eso, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo en este momento. Mi espectáculo comenzará en unos minutos. ¿Tienes Skype?”

-“Um, no. Mi computadora tiene cámara web, pero en realidad no… tengo amigos”

-“Deberías instalarlo. Entonces podremos hablar frente a frente sin estar en la misma habitación juntos”- Hubo un murmullo bajo en el fondo- “Tengo que irme. ¿Cómo te sientes, por cierto?

-“Mejor”- dijo Alec, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, que durante la conversación se había calmado considerablemente. Su ritmo cardíaco era normal, no estaba temblando- “Mucho mejor”

-“Bueno. ¿Te llamare mañana?”

-“Si, de acuerdo. Gracias. Quiero decir… sólo, gracias”

-“Por nada, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, y colgó sin decir adiós.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Los libros que Magnus le recomendó en realidad fueron muy interesantes. Alec no era exactamente un químico de clase mundial, pero hizo todo lo posible por aprender sobre las diferentes hormonas que controlaban a los Alfas y Omegas. De alguna manera, no se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad eran muy similares en naturaleza, con sólo algunas pequeñas diferencias. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta, a mitad del segundo libro, que no responderían ninguna de sus preguntas.

Por mensajes, arregló una cita de skype con Magnus, solo para enloquecer media hora antes de tiempo porque no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la etiqueta. Terminó al teléfono con Izzy, exigiendo- “¿Se supone que debería vestirme para Skype?”

Cuando Izzy terminó de carcajearse, ella dijo- “No más de lo que harías en cualquier cita casual. Como, lo que sea que te pondrías si te encontraras con él para tomar un café”

-“Bien. Genial”-  Alec pensó en eso- “¿Qué debería usar para reunirnos a tomar un café?”

Los ojos en blanco de Izzy eran prácticamente audibles- “Sólo usa una camisa con botones y pantalones de mezclilla, ¿de acuerdo? Te ves bien con ropa casual”

-“Se burló de mi traje la primera vez que me vio. Bueno, no exactamente. Dijo que era demasiado monótono y me dio un pañuelo de bolsillo”

-“Oh, Dios mío, por supuesto que lo hizo”- dijo Izzy, riendo- “Al menos no eres el único que no posee una pizca de sutileza. En serio, camisa de botones. Pantalones, negros o azul oscuro, esos son tus mejores colores. No uses blanco. Te ves terrible en blanco”

-“De acuerdo. Gracias”- Alec colgó y se cambió de ropa. Prácticamente estaba trepándose por las paredes cuando la llamada de Skype lo hizo dar un salto. Pulsó el botón para aceptarlo con manos temblorosas. Tan pronto como el rostro de Magnus apareció en la pantalla, la boca de Alec comenzó a aguarse. Iba vestido casualmente, como Alec esperaba estarlo, con una camisa granate bordada con dragones dorados, un delineador dorado y, por lo demás, un maquillaje mínimo- “Hey”- dijo Alec, con una voz media octava por encima de lo normal.

-“Hola, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, con su sonrisa habitual- “¿Como te sientes?”

-“Bien. Sabes, cada vez que me siento alterado, trabajo en este caso de evasión de impuestos realmente aburrido. Eso me aparta del borde”

Magnus se rio- “Temo preguntar, pero– ¿sigues tomando drogas del mercado negro?”

-“Sí. Tengo que hacerlo, al menos por ahora. Hay otros dos Alfas que trabajan en la firma de mi madre. Incluso si pudiera controlarme con ellos a mi alrededor, lo cual puedo porque son mujeres; y, um, las mujeres no son realmente lo mío, podrían decir que soy un Omega “

-“Bueno, supongo que tiene algo de lógica”- dijo Magnus con un suspiro.

-“Yo, eh, leí los libros que me recomendaste. Son interesantes, ya sabes, tanto como pude comprenderlos, pero me di cuenta de que realmente no respondían las preguntas que tenía”- Alec se pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cuello- “Porque los Alfas y los Omegas son realmente iguales, ¿cierto? Los Alfas tienen una necesidad biológica de tener relaciones sexuales con Omegas, y los Omegas tienen una necesidad biológica de tener relaciones sexuales con Alfas. El mecanismo hormonal es básicamente el mismo, incluso si las hormonas son diferentes”

-“Eso es correcto”- dijo Magnus, esperando ver a dónde iba Alec con esto.

-“Entonces, ¿por qué es socialmente aceptable que los Alfas salgan y se entreguen a sus impulsos, pero a los Omegas se les desprecia por hacer lo mismo? Tú, eh, dijiste que había una historia allí. Supongo que eso es lo que realmente me interesa”

-“Ah, sí. En realidad, se trata de una historia interesante sobre la ingenuidad de la naturaleza humana y cómo las personas se aprovechan de ella. En primer lugar, quiero contarte una historia diferente, que comienza con una pregunta. ¿Tu madre se afeita las piernas?”

Alec parpadeó- “Oh, sí. Por supuesto”

-“Bueno. ¿Por qué?”

-“Porque… eso es exactamente lo que hacen las mujeres”

-“Mm hm. ¿Por qué?”

Alec entrecerró los ojos- “Ve al grano, Magnus”

Magnus sonrió ante eso- “Hace cien años, ninguna mujer se molestaba en afeitarse las piernas o las axilas. Entonces llegó un alma emprendedora que vendía navajas de afeitar y vio este vasto mercado sin explotar. ¿Por qué debería vender rastrillos a solo la mitad de la población? Así que sacó una campaña publicitaria para convencer a las mujeres de que el vello de las piernas era antiestético, de que una mujer de verdad nunca lo permitiría, y que ninguna mujer con pelo en las piernas encontraría marido. Eso fue hace solo cien años, pero ya está completamente incluida en la norma cultural”

-“Huh”- Alec pensó en eso por un minuto- “Bueno”

-“Aquí está la segunda pregunta. Dos betas machos tienen sexo. ¿Quién recibiría?”

-“¿Cómo debería saberlo?”- preguntó Alec, sus mejillas sonrojadas- “El, uhm, el de personalidad más sumisa, ¿verdad?”

-“¡Incorrecto!”- Magnus estaba sonriendo levemente- “Eso es lo que mucha gente piensa. Existe esta idea cultural muy fuerte de que cualquier hombre que reciba durante el sexo es más débil. Eso, sin embargo, es completamente falso. Yo mismo he sido conocido por disfrutar de esa posición…”

-“Oh, Jesús, por favor detente”- soltó Alec, sintiendo que su rostro se volvía aún más rojo- “Entiendo la idea, no me hables de tus preferencias en el sexo si quieres que pueda mantener una conversación racional”

-“Me disculpo”- dijo Magnus, aunque todavía tiene una sonrisa en su rostro- “Pero existe esa correlación, y por supuesto la correspondiente idea de que los Omegas deben, por lo tanto, ser más débiles, más sumisos, particularmente cuando están cerca de los Alfas”

-“Bien, de acuerdo”- Alec respiró hondo y se obligó a concentrarse- “¿Pero por qué?”

-“Porque un imbécil en el siglo XVII estaba enojado con el tipo que se robó a su novia”

Alec parpadeó- “¿Qué, eh, en serio?”

-“Hablo 100% en serio. Dos hombres estaban teniendo una pelea. Uno era un Omega, el otro era un Alfa. Ambos relativamente exitosos en sus campos elegidos y con muy buena reputación en los círculos sociales. Cuando la prometida elegida del Alfa decidió que prefería casarse con el Omega, el Alfa se indignó. Empezó a calumniar al Omega con todos sus conocidos, alegando que era débil de voluntad, poco inteligente y que no tenía control sobre sus ‘impulsos inferiores’ – Podríamos debatir mucho sobre por qué la idea de tener sexo te convierte en una criatura inferior. Pero eso es algo para un día diferente, y la actitud predominante en ese momento era que no podías permitírtelo”

-“Una cosa llevó a la otra y el Omega fue marginado. Un mes después, alguien que estaba enojado porque un Omega le robó la idea de su negocio difundió la misma historia. Eso agregó la idea de que los Omegas son engañosos y no tienen moral, que son incapaces de pensar por sí mismos y sólo se benefician a expensas de los demás. En poco tiempo, la idea se había propagado. Cualquiera que haya sido perjudicado por un Omega afirmó que se debió a que esa persona era un Omega. No había defensa que pudieran hacer contra esa afirmación más allá de protestar que no era así. Y en poco tiempo, el prejuicio contra los Omegas estaba tan profundamente arraigado en la sociedad como el racismo o el sexismo”

-“Los humanos somos criaturas sociales, y somos increíblemente influenciables. Creemos lo que nos enseña, incluso cuando se nos da evidencia de lo contrario, encontramos formas de evitarlo cuando nuestras creencias son desafiadas. Hay docenas, cientos de ejemplos que podría darte. Demonios, solo mira nuestro último ciclo político – tienes gente en ambos lados de cada facción ignorando cualquier evidencia que no les guste, porque muy pocos problemas son blancos y negros. Te ciaron inculcándote que los Omegas son criaturas menores y lo _creíste_ porque no tenías razón para _no_ hacerlo, e incluso después de diez años de usar tu propia fuerza para luchar contra tus impulsos cada maldito día de tu vida, _todavía_ de algún modo crees que eres débil.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro- “De acuerdo, pero…”- su voz tembló y tuvo que detenerse para ordenar sus pensamientos- “¿Pero por qué la gente no sabe nada de esto?”

-“Porque los vencedores escriben los libros de historia, Alexander. Porque los Alfas se dieron cuenta de cuánto los beneficiaba ser considerados superiores, y continuaron diseminando los rumores como si fueran hechos. Cualquier evidencia que demuestre lo contrario fue convenientemente enterrada o ignorada”

-“Y ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto”- dijo Alec, cerrando los ojos.

“¡Prácticamente! Aunque nada permanece estático con el tiempo. Las minorías presionan para obtener derechos. Las percepciones culturales cambian. ¿Se ha resuelto el racismo? No. Pero cuanto más trabajamos en ello, mejor se pone. Podrías hacer la diferencia, Alec. Sin siquiera añadir el sexo, eres una Omega que ha tenido mucho éxito, casi en su totalidad porque obtuviste todos los beneficios que tiene un Alfa. Debido a que escondiste lo que eras, obtuviste una educación de primera clase y terminaste en un trabajo que te da poder. Tú eres la prueba de lo que puede lograr un Omega”

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro- “Solía pensar – pensar de ese modo. Si pudiera construir una historia exitosa, hacer todas clase de cosas increíbles, entonces a nadie le importaría que yo fuera un Omega. Excepto que mi madre nunca me deja hacer nada. Todo lo que hago es trabajar duro en los casos que manejan personas más importantes”

-“Todavía puedes hacerlo. Ese es un tema aparte, sin embargo, el fuerte control de tu madre sobre ti”

-“¿Realmente lo es?”- preguntó Alec. No podía mirar la pantalla- “¿No es porque soy un Omega que le permito hacerme esto?”

-“Alexander”- dijo Magnus, sonando sorprendido, casi herido- “¿En serio crees eso?”

-“¿Qué más se supone que debo creer?”

Esta vez fue Magnus quien dejó escapar un suspiro, y quedó en silencio- “Alec. ¿Puedo decirte algo que probablemente hará que te enojes mucho conmigo?

-“Con una oferta como esa, ¿cómo podría rechazarla?”

-“En realidad, permítanme expresar esto de manera algo diferente. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?”- Magnus esperó a que Alec asintiera- “¿Llamarías constantes las críticas de tu madre hacia ti?”

Alec desvió la mirada de nuevo- “Sí”

-“¿Te critica frente a otras personas, a veces incluso extraños?”

-“Sí…”

-“¿Te acusa de ser 'demasiado sensible' si te enojas por eso?”

Ante esto, Alec enrojeció de nuevo y masculló- “Sí”

-“¿Dirías que ella te rechaza activamente si buscas algún tipo de aprobación o validación de ella?”

-“Sí, está bien, entiendo el punto. ¿A dónde vas con esto? Mi madre es una perra, ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo sé”

-“Tu madre no es una 'perra', Alec”- la voz de Magnus era más dura de lo normal, enojada- “Ella es emocionalmente abusiva. Ella ha estado abusando de ti desde el día en que naciste”

-“Ella, ella no me hace daño”

-“¿De verdad? ¿Cómo llamarías su constante menosprecio de ti sino hiriente? ¿Cómo llamarías sus intentos de controlar tu vida sino hirientes?”

Alec no dijo nada.

Magnus suspiró- “Mira, lo siento. Sé que no es algo que sea fácil de escuchar. Pero una vez tuve una pareja abusiva, y créeme, conozco las señales, y sé exactamente lo _difícil_ que es darse cuenta de que la otra persona es el problema, no tú. Te has estado culpando por la forma en que te trata durante toda tu vida, pero _no_ es tu culpa, Alec. El punto que estoy haciendo es sólo que… la razón por la que permites que tu madre te controle no tiene nada que ver con que seas un Omega. Es porque ella ha creado un entorno para ti donde el castigo y el dolor son una amenaza constante que debes evitar a toda costa. Eso no es tu culpa Te juro que no es así”

Alec guardó silencio durante otro largo minuto antes de susurrar- “Tengo que irme”

-“Alec, espera”- dijo Magnus, pero Alec ya estaba cerrando su computadora portátil.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama durante un largo minuto, sin moverse. No estaba seguro de qué pensar, cómo reaccionar. Tenía la garganta tensa y adolorida, y su estómago estaba retorcido en nudos. No podía creer que su madre lo lastimara deliberadamente, que deseara algo mejor que él. Pero al mismo tiempo, Magnus no estaba equivocado.

Su teléfono sonó un minuto después, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio una serie de textos de Magnus. _'No tenemos que hablar si no quieres. Está bien que estés molesto. Pero por favor, déjame saber que estás bien, que no necesito preocuparme’_.

Alec miró los mensajes durante un largo minuto antes de que finalmente le respondiera- _‘Estoy bien’_ \- Luego, por impulso, agregó- _‘Te llamaré mañana’_

Magnus respondió con un emoji de una cara que soplaba un beso, y Alec sintió que el nudo en su garganta se aliviaba un poco.

Después de un largo minuto, marcó el número de Izzy. Ella contestó al segundo timbre- “¿Hey, puedo preguntarte algo?”

-“Claro, hermano”

-“Tú– dirías que–”- Alec apenas pudo forzar las palabras- “Mamá es emocionalmente abusiva?”

-“¿Qué–?”- Izzy se contuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo con lo que Alec reaccionaría mal, y luego dijo en voz baja- “Sí. Sí, lo diría”

-“Oh”

-“¿Estás bien?”

-“No, no lo sé”- Alec estabilizó su voz- “¿Puedo ir a tu casa?”

-“¡Por supuesto! Puedes venir en cualquier momento. ‘Mi casa es su casa’”

-“No quiero hablar de eso, yo sólo…”

-“Haremos palomitas de maíz y veremos una película. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección”

-“Está bien. Gracias, Izzy”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúan las citas por Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo van las citas? Parece que Alec está comenzando a comprender ciertas cosas.

 

-“Hablemos de sexo”- lo saludó Magnus en su siguiente llamada por skype, y Alec casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-“¿Estás tratando de matarme?”- exigió.

-“Llaman al sexo la pequeña muerte”- dijo Magnus, con una sonrisa malvada- “Pero no. Para ser honesto, pensé que el sexo sería un mejor tema comparado a lo que estábamos hablando la última vez”

Alec no podía encontrar el ánimo para discutir eso- “Bueno. Hablemos de sexo”

-“Sólo para confirmar – nunca lo has hecho. ¿Ni siquiera con una Beta?”

-“Nunca”- dijo Alec, diciéndose firmemente que no se sonrojaría. Iban a tener una discusión práctica sobre esto, como adultos.

-“¿Por qué no?”

-“Bueno, ¿aparte del hecho de que no tengo habilidades sociales, no me han gustado el 90% de las personas que he conocido, y tengo un horario con aproximadamente 15 minutos de tiempo libre por día? Me preocupaba que un Beta fuera capaz de decir que soy un Omega. No, ya sabes, sentirlo hormonalmente, pero sólo…”

-“¿Te preocupaba que tu falta de entusiasmo te delatara?”

Alec suspiró- “Sí. Quiero decir, sé que tanto Alfas como Omegas pueden tener relaciones perfectamente satisfactorias con Betas, pero he oído que el sexo generalmente deja mucho que desear”

-“Mmm. Debo admitir que realmente estoy de acuerdo en cierta medida. He tenido sexo con Betas e incluso con algunos otros Alfas, pero no es… lo mismo… como el sexo con un Omega”

Alec se recordó a sí mismo que eran adultos razonables- “Entonces tú, eh, ¿tienes mucha experiencia?”

Magnus arqueó sus cejas, pero luego sonrió- “Mucha”

Alec tragó saliva- “Si dejo abruptamente esta conversación es porque tengo algo de qué ocuparme. Y nunca hablaremos de eso otra vez. ¿De acuerdo?”

-“De acuerdo”- Magnus parecía entretenido, pero cambió de tema- “Soy un gran defensor de la positividad sexual. Demasiadas personas piensan que cualquiera que disfrute del sexo o esté dispuesto a hablar sobre él se debería avergonzar de sí mismo, y yo no estoy de acuerdo. Lo cual probablemente tiene mucho que ver con lo mucho que _he sido_ avergonzado por ello”

-“Sí, porque uh… eras una stripper, ¿verdad?”- Alec se ruborizó.

-“Mira, estás sonrojado. Estás avergonzado _en mi nombre_ porque hace diez años gané dinero bailando para extraños”- Magnus se encogió de hombros- “Ciertamente yo no estoy avergonzado por eso. ¿Por qué deberías estarlo tú?”

-“Supongo que… la mayoría de la gente lo considera denigrante”

-“Está bien. ¿Por qué?”

Alec pensó en eso- “Estás vendiendo tu cuerpo”

-“¿Y qué? Un atleta vende su cuerpo. Un músico vende su cuerpo. Hay millones de personas vendiendo varios talentos que tienen nuestros cuerpos. Algunas personas dirían que ser stripper requiere menos talento, pero al haberlo hecho, no estoy de acuerdo. Es un trabajo duro. No me da vergüenza tener un cuerpo que las personas consideran atractivo, o que la gente me pague por el privilegio de ver ese cuerpo haciendo cosas atractivas. Y, sin embargo, en cada entrevista que he tenido sobre mi vida, la gente habla sobre mi carrera como stripper como si fuera algo que me obligaron a hacer, algo de lo que nunca quisiera hablar, algo que debí haber odiado. Realmente provoca un cortocircuito en las personas cuando les digo que ser una stripper fue mucho más divertido y gratificante de lo que nunca fue ser modelo”

-“¿De verdad lo fue?”

-“Por Dios que sí. Odiaba ser modelo. El nivel de escrutinio es incomparable. La gente no es tan exigente con los strippers. En el modelaje, sube tan sólo medio kilo y tu agente te prohibirá comer. Lo digo en serio. Hasta pondrán un candado en tu refrigerador. Y el nivel de competencia es insano. Cuando era stripper, mis compañeros de trabajo eran amigos. Cuando era modelo, mis compañeros de trabajo eran enemigos. Dame un tubo para bailar cualquier día”

-“¿Por qué seguiste modelando, entonces?”

-“Porque quería ser diseñador. Ese era mi sueño Y había otras cosas… eso fue cuando estaba con Camille. Pero todavía no quiero hablar sobre Camille”

-“Bueno. Uh…”- Alec buscó a tientas un tema de conversación, y para su horror, espetó- “¿Seguirías deseando tener sexo conmigo si no fuera un Omega?”

Magnus arqueó una ceja hacia él- “Alexander, quise tener sexo contigo en el momento que te puse los ojos encima, y eso fue antes de que siquiera supiera tu nombre, y mucho menos cualquier otra cosa. Me gustaría agregar, por cierto, que también quiero envolverte en una manta y ver películas contigo, dar largos paseos por la playa, probar diferentes restaurantes y hacer una variedad de otras, completamente no sexuales, cosas contigo”

Alec sintió que el rubor volvía a sus mejillas- “¿Por qué?”

-“¿Quién puede comenzar a decir por qué un alma realmente responde a otra?”- dijo Magnus, y se encogió de hombros- “Me gustas. ¿Tiene que ser más complicado que eso?”

-“Yo… Supongo que no, no, uhm, en serio. Yo, eh, también me gustas”- Alec vio la sonrisa curvar los labios de Magnus y estuvo a punto de perder su mierda- “Quiero verte. Necesito verte, Magnus…”

-“Todavía no, Alec” dijo Magnus, su voz tranquila, suave.

-“¿Tú quieres...? Quiero decir, si no quieres – yo no–”

-“Oh, no, _en lo absoluto_ se trata de eso”- dijo Magnus, con una pequeña carcajada- “Créeme, Alec, tengo muchas ganas de verte, y quiero darte todos los alucinantes orgasmos que mereces, pero no creo que sea una buena idea todavía. Estás haciendo un gran progreso y estoy realmente impresionado, pero no quiero llevarte demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido”

Alec trató de asentir, trató de concentrarse en las palabras de Magnus, pero estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando en su pecho, y todo empezaba a doler- “Magnus, no puedo respirar”

-“Estás bien, Alexander. Sólo escucha mi voz”- Magnus comenzó a hablarle sobre algunos de los ejercicios de respiración. Al principio fue difícil, pero después de unos minutos, logró calmarse. Él quedó agotado y temblando- “Creo que eso es suficiente por un día. Deberías ir a bañarte, relajarte y dormir un poco. ¿Te hablaré en unos días?”

-“Está bien”- Alec cayó hacia atrás en su silla- “Bien gracias”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Cómo vas a decidir que estoy listo?”- demandó Alec al comienzo de su próxima conversación- “No puedo, estoy acostumbrado a tener un plan. ¿Qué debo decir, sentir, antes de pensar que puedo dar mi consentimiento?”

-“Bueno, no puedo decirte exactamente”- dijo Magnus- “porque entonces podrías simplemente decirlo”

-“Está bien, pero…”- Alec apretó los dientes con frustración- “No puedo apuntar a un objetivo invisible”

-“Entonces tu objetivo es aceptar que tener relaciones sexuales con un Alfa, sin más motivo que el desearlo, está bien y no te convierte en una persona inferior”

-“Oh. Yo…”- Alec se encogió un poco, cuando su estómago se torció inmediatamente en nudos- “Si yo… no he llegado ahí todavía Pero no sé cómo llegar, y mucho menos cómo demostrártelo una vez que esté allí”

-“Llegaremos allí trabajando en ello. Has estado haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, pero admitamos que hemos estado trabajando en los problemas de alrededor. Así que vamos a abordarlo directamente. ¿Por qué te sentirías como una persona inferior si tuvieras relaciones sexuales con un Alfa?”

-“Porque… se supone que no debo hacerlo”- Alec negó con la cabeza- “No, es más porque _siento_ que no debería tener que hacerlo”

-“Bueno. Pero hemos demostrado que tienes que hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?”

-“Sí, lo sé”- Alec se mordió el labio inferior y se miró las manos. Él tiene que comer, tiene que dormir y tiene que tener relaciones sexuales con Alfas. Poniéndolo así, parece más aceptable- “Tal vez es porque no hacerlo es lo único que me hace diferente a cualquier otro Omega”

Magnus asintió un poco- “Déjame plantear una pregunta, Alec. Digamos que sales esta noche y tienes relaciones sexuales. ¿Qué cambiaría mañana?”

Alec se encogió nuevamente, a pesar de sí mismo- “¿Perdería todo el respeto por mí mismo?”

-“Pero al menos ahora entiendes por qué eso _no_ es racional. ¿No es así?”

-“Si yo…”- Alec lanzó un suspiro- “Creo que lo entiendo, lo sé, pero no lo _siento_. No estoy seguro si eso tiene sentido”

-“Oh, absolutamente”- Magnus golpeó sus dedos contra sus labios por un minuto, lo cual fue muy molesto- “Pero no estás realmente molesto por _ser_ un Omega, ¿verdad? Te molesta la idea de que las personas _descubran_ que eres un Omega”

Alec frunció el ceño- “Bueno, tal vez”

-“Piensa sobre esto. Si pudieras saber, con certeza, al 100%, que podrías tener sexo con Alfas y nadie en tu familia o profesión alguna vez lo descubriría, ¿estarías bien haciendo eso?”

Un escalofrío subió y bajó por la columna vertebral de Alec, ya que su cuerpo demostró exactamente lo _bien_ que estaría haciendo eso. Su piel se sintió caliente de repente. Tuvo que carraspear, y su voz todavía se quebró dos veces- “Yo, eh, creo que – um… podría estar, eh, estar bien con eso”

-“Porque te conoces a ti mismo. Ya sabes, en tu corazón, que no eres débil, ni estúpido. Sabes que satisfacer tus necesidades biológicas no está mal. Es la opinión de otras personas lo que hace que te contengas”- Magnus guardó silencio durante un minuto- “La opinión de tu madre”

Alec no dijo nada.

-“Déjame preguntarte esto, Alec, ¿qué perderías en realidad si tu madre descubriera que eres un Omega?”

-“Todo”

-“¿Pero _qué_?”

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro- “Mi trabajo. Sí, mi trabajo no me gusta, pero aun así me paga. El lugar donde vivo. Cualquier carrera política que pueda tener. Mi relación con mi hermano pequeño, a quien mi madre sin duda le prohibiría volver a hablarme”

Magnus asintió y dijo en voz baja- “Es mucho”

-“Sí”

-“Ahora respóndeme esta pregunta, ¿por qué la perderías?”

-“Porque soy un Omega”

-“No. Si lo perdieras porque eres un Omega, no tendrías nada de eso ahora. Lo perderías por _culpa_ de tu madre. Y tú no la controlas, Alec. No eres responsable de cómo se siente ella por ti. Entiendo, sabes, lo que es desear desesperadamente la aprobación de alguien que te la niega sistemáticamente. Pero eventualmente tienes que pensar en el hecho de que _no_ es tu culpa. No eres tú. Y ciertamente no es porque seas un Omega, o de lo contrario tu madre ya te trataría mejor”

-“Simplemente no lo entiendo”- estalló Alec de repente, sorprendiendo incluso a sí mismo- “He seguido todas las reglas. He renunciado a todo. Hice todo lo que ella me pidió. Pero nunca fue suficiente. Nunca iba a ser suficiente, y yo sólo – no puedo – no tiene sentido, y no puedo dejar de intentar que tenga sentido”

-“No tiene sentido porque ese no es el tipo de persona que eres. No salgas de tu camino para encontrar defectos en los demás. Realmente no quiero psicoanalizar a tu madre, y no sé por qué ella es como es. Todo lo que sé es que su actitud no es tu culpa. Y por mucho que hayas luchado para obtener su aprobación, no hay nada malo en dejar ese deseo atrás”

-“Yo sólo – Sé que tengo solo 26 años, como dijiste, pero he pasado toda mi vida tratando de ser lo que ella quiere que sea. Yo – es como – un desperdicio, si no sigo haciéndolo”

-“Mmm”- Magnus negó con la cabeza- “¿Estás familiarizado con la falacia del costo irrecuperable?”

Alec miró hacia otro lado- “Si”

-“Entonces entiendes que, si bien lo que dices tiene sentido, no deberías permitir que te persuada. Sí, has perdido el tiempo tratando de complacer a tu madre. Pero eso no significa que lo lógico sea continuar perdiendo el tiempo, aunque hayas llegado a la conclusión de que nunca llegarás a dónde quieres llegar. Hay un viejo proverbio que creo que se aplica aquí: _no importa qué tan lejos hayas avanzado por el camino equivocado, da la vuelta_ ”.

-“Es sólo que... hacerla feliz es lo único que siempre he deseado”- Alec estudió sus manos- “No estoy seguro de saber siquiera cómo querer algo más”

-“Las respuestas no serán fáciles. No esperaría que de repente supieras todo lo que quieres de la vida. Pero mucha gente no lo hace, sabes, sin tener ninguna razón en particular para no hacerlo. Todos nosotros buscamos nuestro propósito en la vida. Pero tal vez deberías pasar un tiempo pensando en eso, Alec, sobre lo que realmente quieres de la vida, si la aprobación de tu madre no es una opción”

-“Sí. Supongo”- Alec negó con la cabeza- “¿Podemos, no sé, podemos hablar de películas o deportes o algo por un rato? Esto sólo me está haciendo sentir peor”

-“Por supuesto. Podemos hablar sobre lo que quieras”- dijo Magnus, esperó un momento, luego agregó- “Siempre y cuando no sean deportes”

Alec se rio de eso- “Películas será”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A medida que pasaron las semanas, Alec comenzó a añorar las citas por Skype con Magnus mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Hablaron mucho sobre los problemas Omega, pero después de las primeras sesiones de conversación exhaustiva, Magnus pareció contentarse con dar un paso atrás y dejar que Alec pensara las cosas. Así que en cambio hablaron sobre cosas normales, sobre los diseños de Magnus y su negocio, sobre los casos en los que Alec había trabajado y los desagradables amigos políticos de su padre, sobre la tienda de Izzy y el arte de Meliorn.

Algunas veces sincronizaban una película para que pudieran verla juntos, aunque no estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Una vez que Alec instaló su computadora portátil en la cocina mientras sus padres estaban fuera de la casa para que Magnus pudiera guiarlo mientras preparaba Pad Thai. Alec no sabía casi nada sobre cocina, pero sus padres se habían ido sin dejar mucho en la casa, claramente pensando que simplemente se pediría una pizza. Pero Magnus habló tanto sobre las comidas que amaba que Alec le había pedido que le enseñara una receta. Hablaron de sus familias mientras comían, de la madre de Magnus y de los buenos momentos que recordaba con ella mientras su enfermedad estaba bajo control.

Cuando Magnus viajaba, como a menudo lo hacía por el trabajo, llevaba su computadora portátil y paseaba con Alec por las calles de Italia o París, haciendo de turistas desde la distancia. Le mostró a Alec la ropa en la que estaba trabajando y habló sobre el tipo de cosas en las que vestiría a Alec. Él tomó notas cuidadosas y se compró un conjunto nuevo para poder presentarse a su próxima cita en algo que al menos sea vagamente similar.

-“Ah, eso es perfecto”- dijo Magnus, con los ojos recorriendo arriba y abajo la figura de Alec en la pantalla- “Tendrás que ponértelo la próxima vez que te vea”

-“Sí, ¿y cuándo será eso?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Estaré de vuelta en la ciudad la próxima semana”- dijo Magnus, luego puso los ojos en blanco y agregó- “Para el juicio”

-“¿Ah, sí?”- Alec sintió que su pulso se aceleraba en su garganta- “Apuesto a que va a ser divertido”

-“Bueno, sospecho que voy a disfrutar mucho el resultado, pero el juicio real probablemente sea el más aburrido que haya soportado".

-“Deberíamos tomar unas bebidas para celebrar después”

Magnus se rio- “De acuerdo. Puedo enseñarte cómo hacer algunos cócteles si consigues algunos ingredientes”

Alec guardó silencio por un minuto y luego dijo- “Magnus, quiero verte. Y no sólo – no porque quiera tener sexo contigo, aunque Dios, todavía hay momentos en los que sólo puedo _pensar_ en ello. Pero las cosas que hacemos, es divertido hacerlas a través de Skype, pero quiero hacerlas _contigo_. Quiero sentarme en un sofá y ver películas, quiero que me ayudes a preparar la cena, quiero llevarte al negocio de Izzy para que puedas conocerla. Quiero”- su garganta se cerró y tuvo que tragar- “Sí, quiero tener sexo contigo, obviamente, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de si eso es porque soy un Omega o simplemente, sólo porque eres la persona más _mágica_ que he conocido y creo que… estoy haciendo el ridículo, así que voy a dejar de hablar ahora”

-“Definitivamente _no_ estás haciendo el ridículo”- dijo Magnus- “Podría escucharte continuar en esa línea durante bastante tiempo, créeme”

-“Apuesto a que si”- dijo Alec con un bufido.

Magnus lo consideró por un minuto, estudiando el rostro de Alec, antes de decir- “Deberías tomarte un tiempo libre del trabajo”

-“¿Qué? ¿Debería?”

Ante esto, Magnus sonrió- “Oh sí, Alexander. No te encontrarás en buen estado como para ir a trabajar durante tres o cuatro días. Una vez que comiences a sacar todas esas hormonas de tu sistema, no serás capaz de hacer algo más durante un tiempo. Yo estoy feliz de ayudarte, créeme, y creo que podríamos ver una película o dos, pero…”

-“No puedo simplemente vivir en tu departamento por tres días”- dijo Alec, a pesar de que sonaba como la definición del Cielo- “Mis padres se preguntarán dónde estoy”

-“Entonces planea un viaje de negocios que en realidad no necesitas tomar”- sugirió Magnus.

Alec pensó en eso, luego asintió- “Sí, puedo hacer eso. Yo, eh. El juicio sólo demorará un par de días, ¿verdad?”

-“Tres como máximo. Podría terminarlo en uno, pero indudablemente tu madre lo va a prolongar todo en un intento de ofuscar”

-“Entonces… ¿Viernes?”- La voz de Alec tembló un poco.

-“Viernes”- confirmó Magnus- “Pero hay algunas cosas que debemos pensar sobre cómo manejarlas con anticipación. Entiende que no te estoy juzgando, simplemente es una solicitud de información. ¿Quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto?”

-“Yo... creo que sería lo mejor”- dijo Alec- “Quiero decir, al menos hasta que haya pensado un poco más sobre lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Yo– estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi trabajo, mi carrera– pero no quiero hacerlo si no _tengo_ que hacerlo”- vaciló y luego preguntó- “¿Está bien?”

-“Mis sentimientos no se ven afectados por eso, si esa es tu verdadera pregunta”- dijo Magnus- “Pero debes pensar en lo factible que será. Soy una figura pública, mi belleza y estilo atraen a los paparazzi. Hay buenas probabilidades de que, eventualmente, de una forma u otra, la verdad salga a la luz”

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro- “Bien, pensaré sobre eso. Por ahora, ¿podemos simplemente mantenerlo en secreto?”

-“Por ahora”- dijo Magnus. Sus ojos brillaron- “Añade un poco de sabor a las cosas. Reuniones secretas, un asunto clandestino…”

-“Me estás matando aquí, Magnus”

-“Voy a conseguirnos una habitación de hotel”- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole. Alec gimió, dejando que su cabeza cayera en sus manos- “Pero sobre ese tema, hay una cosa más que quiero abordar contigo antes de reunirnos en persona. Pareces ser el tipo de persona que podría ser… crítico… de su actuación”

-“Caramba, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?”- dijo Alec secamente.

-“Afortunadamente, dudo que tengas _muchas_ expectativas poco realistas, porque probablemente no has visto mucha pornografía, pero quiero que estés preparado para el hecho de que va a ser rápido”- Magnus hizo una pausa y luego agregó- “Muy rápido”

-“Oh, Dios mío”- murmuró Alec en sus manos.

-“No me malinterpretes, no siempre va a ser así, pero con tus niveles hormonales siendo lo que son y tu inexperiencia, probablemente terminarás al menos una vez incluso antes de quitarte la ropa”- dijo Magnus, con ese tono práctico que Alec de alguna manera encontraba sexy- “No te preocupes por eso. Los Omegas con altos niveles de hormonas tienen _asombrosos_ períodos de recuperación”

-“Bueno, esta es la conversación más vergonzosa que he tenido”- dijo Alec.

-“Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero que entres en esto con los ojos abiertos a ese hecho, porque para ser honesto, no quiero tener que pasar media hora convenciéndote de que no estoy decepcionado porque te corriste en los pantalones tan pronto como ponga mis manos sobre ti”

-“Gracias por eso. Creo”

Magnus le sonrió burlonamente- “Sin embargo, lo digo en serio. Asombrosos. Lo que a los Omegas les falta en resistencia, lo compensan en recuperación. Y viceversa cuando se trata de Alfas. Así que no te preocupes por decepcionarme, porque si no tienes al menos tres orgasmos al final de la primera ronda, yo soy quien me consideraré el fracaso”

-“Necesito masturbarme ahora”- dijo débilmente Alec.

-“Disfrútalo, cariño”- dijo Magnus- “Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la información del hotel”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente el reencuentro entre Magnus y Alec. Habra mucho NC-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas por KouriArashi: Como se pueden imaginar, este capítulo es NSFW ... como… todo el capítulo ... casi todos los párrafos

 

 

 

 

Probablemente era bueno que Alec no tuviera ninguna razón para presenciar el juicio, aunque definitivamente había una parte de él que quería estar allí. Estaba muy seguro de que ver a su madre ser vapuleada le iba a parecer gracioso. Por otro lado, el propio Magnus no tendría un papel importante. Iba a tener que presentarse como testigo, pero su propio abogado estaba ahora manejando el proceso.

Aun así, no pudo evitar enviar un mensaje a Magnus para preguntarle '¿qué llevas puesto?' Sólo porque Magnus en traje de negocios siempre lo mataba. Él envió un mensaje con una fotografía para mostrarle el traje de tres piezas que llevaba puesto. Alec se masturbó dos veces.

Por otra parte, había inventado una excusa para salir de la ciudad durante el fin de semana. Tenía miedo de que, si era algo relacionado con el negocio, su madre lo descubriría, por ello le dijo que un amigo de la Universidad iba a casarse. Maryse le pidió que se llevara algo de trabajo.

Obtenía los mejores momentos del juicio por Magnus a través del Skype en las noches, y le preguntó- “¿Cuánto crees que en realidad perdiste?”

-“Fácil, diez millones”- dijo Magnus- “Esa pasarela en París, maldición. Realmente quería estar allí para eso. Hay al menos dos contratos que podría haber obtenido si lo hubiera hecho. Creo que lo compensaré al año siguiente, pero todavía arde”- dijo y Se encogió de hombros- “No quería ser codicioso, ¿sabes?”

-“Oh, lo sé”- dijo Alec- “Quiero decir, no es que los hayas demandado por los diez millones completos. Pero, me alegro de que tengas éxito de todos modos. Obviamente. Estaré callado ahora”

Magnus se rio- “Mi sorprendente recuperación hizo un poco más difícil probar que los fallos de Morgenstern realmente me afectaron. Lo cual es una de las razones por las que nunca tuve la intención de llevarlo ante un jurado para empezar. Pero veremos lo que piensan”

Lo que pensaron, al final, fue que Magnus debería obtener 7.5 millones de dólares. Maryse terminó tan enfurecida que Robert hizo un comentario en voz baja sobre tal vez ir _con_ Alec a la boda de su amigo universitario. No lo decía en serio, pero Alec tuvo que admitir que estaba contento de ya tener una excusa para alejarse de ella durante el fin de semana. Por supuesto, ella trató de decirle que no podía ir, porque tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero Alec le dijo que ya había confirmado su asistencia y que sería grosero no presentarse. Ella le espetó que esperaba que volviera el domingo por la noche. Alec estuvo de acuerdo, sobre todo porque era más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso, pero en parte porque todavía era un poco escéptico de que pudiera tener relaciones sexuales durante tres días seguidos.

Se sorprendió de lo nervioso que se sentía cuando entró en el taxi que se suponía lo llevaría al aeropuerto y le dio la dirección del hotel. Se sentía más ansioso que nervioso. Sabía que parte de eso eran sus hormonas que lo estimulaban y lo impulsaban hacia adelante. Pero mucho de eso era sólo Magnus. Todavía había algunos pensamientos acechando sobre cómo no debería hacer esto, cómo la gente lo desaprobaría, pero los ignoró con sorprendente facilidad. Magnus era más importante que cualquiera de ellos, por mucho.

Magnus le había enviado un mensaje de texto con el número de habitación, por lo que no tenía que hablar con nadie, ni ir al escritorio. Admitió que dio una ansiosa mirada a su alrededor cuando entró en el hotel, un poco asustado de que lo viera algún conocido. Pero nadie lo llamó al pasar. Habría sido agradable ir a algún lugar un poco más de bajo perfil, pero Magnus era un hombre de gusto exquisito, lo que aparentemente se aplicaba a los hoteles, así como a la ropa y los cócteles.

Tuvo que detenerse y tomar una respiración profunda antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación. Él tenía un plan. Iba a mostrarle a Magnus que quería estar aquí no sólo como un Omega, sino por él mismo también.

La puerta se abrió. Magnus estaba parado allí con una camisa de seda roja y pantalones negros que Alec apenas notó. Cualquier idea que pudiera haber tenido acerca de tomar las cosas lentamente o tener una conversación real se perdió por completo en un torrente de hormonas que le picaban la piel y hacían temblar sus manos. Se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrando a Magnus por la parte delantera de la camisa y arrastrándolo para un beso. La sensación de la boca de Magnus contra la suya era como tocar un cable vivo. Cerró la puerta de un puntapié e inmovilizó a Magnus contra la pared, besándolo como si estuviera muriendo. Magnus hizo un pequeño ruido contra su boca, sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Alec, cuidadosamente sin tocar su piel desnuda todavía.

Alec lo besó por una pequeña eternidad, y cuando se apartó, Magnus se inclinó hacia él, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Eso hizo retroceder a Alec. Cuando finalmente logró alejarse, ambos se quedaron sin aliento, y Alec recordó su plan. Cayó de rodillas justo donde estaba parado y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Magnus.

-“Oh, eso– eso no es lo que esperaba, pero–  ahh”- dijo Magnus, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y golpeando contra la pared.

Alec realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la sensación del pene de Magnus en su mano hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Estuvo a punto de llegar justo en ese momento, pero se las arregló para mantenerse el tiempo suficiente para llevárselo a la boca. Entonces fue Magnus quien se estremeció y soltó un gemido bajo. Alec agarró sus caderas para mantener firme a Magnus y para anclarse. No le importaba lo poco competente que era o cómo estaba bastante seguro de que los sonidos de asfixia que hacía eran poco atractivos. Magnus claramente lo estaba disfrutando, una mano enhebrada en el cabello de Alec, la otra presionada contra la pared.

Después de unos minutos, la mano en su cabello tiró suavemente, y Alec permitió a regañadientes que lo detuvieran y recuperar el aliento- “Tú– deberías detenerte”- jadeó Magnus. Alec no estaba seguro de qué tipo de mirada le devolvió, pero era claramente infeliz, porque Magnus se apresuró a agregar- “No es que no fuera _fantástico_ , pero, como dije, no tendré el período de recuperación que tú tienes. No quiero correrme todavía. Hay algunas cosas de las que necesito ocuparme primero”

Alec gimió suavemente cuando Magnus puso una mano debajo de su barbilla y lo puso de pie, acercándolo para otro beso. No pudo evitarlo, inclinándose y moviendo sus caderas contra las de Magnus. No se había dado cuenta mientras le había estado dando la mamada, pero estaba empezando a sentir ese dolor de cuerpo entero por negarse demasiado tiempo. No podía pensar y su visión se estaba opacando.

-“Por aquí”- dijo Magnus, su boca atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja, de una manera que hizo temblar todo dentro de él- “Quítate la camisa”

Alec no perdió tiempo en quitarse la ofensiva prenda mientras seguía a Magnus a la otra habitación, luego se tendió en la cama sobre su espalda. Ya estaba estirando las manos hacia Magnus cuando el Alfa se subió a la cama, con las manos y las rodillas a cada lado suyo, y Alec se estiró para besarlo. Magnus estuvo feliz de complacerlo. Tomó el rostro de Alec en sus manos, luego las bajó lentamente, avanzando por su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho. Dondequiera que fueran sus manos, pequeños rizos de fuego parecían atrapar la piel de Alec, incendiando todo su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó por aire. Magnus tenía razón. Era demasiado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos se agarraban a las sábanas, y se corrió antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Durante un largo minuto después, todo lo que pudo hacer fue intentar respirar. Finalmente, murmuró- “Sí, tenías razón en advertirme que pasaría eso”

Magnus se rio en silencio- “Créeme, Alexander, recién estamos comenzando”

-“Mmm de acuerdo”- Alec enlazó su mano en el cabello de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia abajo para otro beso. Magnus mantuvo los besos ligeros, provocadores, lo que hizo que Alec se quejara. Él se rio y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, desabrochándose la camisa. Alec solo lo miró, fijamente, mientras la pasaba por sus hombros y la tiraba a un lado- “En serio podría verte quitarte la ropa todo el día”

-“Tendría que usar muchas capas para que eso funcione”- dijo Magnus, y Alec resopló. Se inclinó hacia abajo y lo besó en serio esta vez. Alec no perdió el tiempo para poner sus manos sobre su piel desnuda, trazando con sus dedos la espalda de Magnus y por encima de su culo, desafortunadamente vestido. Sentía como si las yemas de sus dedos estuvieran en llamas, como chispas subiendo por sus brazos cada vez que se encontraban con la piel de Magnus. Y no se había equivocado; ya se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo, retorciéndose en un intento de obtener fricción.

-“Tómatelo con calma”- dijo Magnus, y luego animó a todo lo contrario frotando el pulgar sobre uno de los pezones de Alec.

-“Oh, Dios mío”- declaró Alec al techo, tratando de no sollozar.

-“¿Te gusta?”- preguntó Magnus, y Alec vislumbró su hermosa sonrisa antes de inclinarse para cerrar la boca en el mismo lugar. Todo en la visión de Alec se tornó en blanco, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-“B–basta, voy a correrme de nuevo”- logró decir.

Magnus retrocedió- “Me detendré si quieres, pero está bien si lo haces”

-“No”- Alec trató de recuperar el aliento- “No hasta que me quites los pantalones”

-“Bueno, ciertamente no puedo objetar eso, pero creo que será mejor que sueltes el botón y la cremalleras tú mismo, porque si yo lo hago…”

-“Cierto”- incluso a través de dos capas de tela, Alec estaba seguro de que las manos de Magnus lo tendrían listo para estallar. Se las arregló para abrirse los pantalones, y se retorció lo suficiente como para arrastrarlos unos centímetros. Magnus hizo el resto, enganchó sus dedos en la tela para no tocar mucho a Alec y luego empujarlos fuera del borde de la cama. Se sentó solo un poco, su mirada moviéndose de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Alec, claramente admirando la vista. Alec olvidó cómo respirar. Su pecho estaba empezando a doler nuevamente- “E–Está bien, esto es- es algo… extraño para mí”

-“Oye”- Magnus se inclinó, rozando sus labios con los de Alec- “Mírame”- dijo, y Alec se las arregló para mirarlo, todavía sintiéndose incómodo y torpe- “Ahora córrete para mí”- dijo Magnus contra sus labios, y tomó el pene de Alec en su mano. La mente de Alec se borró de inmediato, las olas de placer superaron cualquier sensación de duda o vergüenza. Su espalda se arqueó y se retorció contra las sábanas, llegando tan fuerte que pensó que se había desmayado un poco.

Volvió a salir a la superficie unos minutos más tarde con Magnus pasando los dedos suavemente por su cabello y plantando tiernos y suaves besos en su frente y mejillas- “Lo estás haciendo tan bien, eres tan hermoso”- le susurró Magnus- “Y no pienses que no estoy disfrutando esto, porque créeme, este podría ser el mejor momento que haya tenido”

-“Fffmgl”- respondió Alec, preguntándose qué palabra era.

-“¿Necesitas un minuto?”

-“Ajá”

-“Está bien”- Magnus continuó acariciando su cabello. Alec yacía allí tranquilamente, disfrutándolo. Sentía todo su cuero hormiguear levemente, pero ya nada dolía, y se sentía increíble.

Poco a poco, los dedos de Magnus comenzaron a dejar rastros de fuego detrás de ellos otra vez. Él parecía poder notarlo, sentir el cambio en Alec y saber que estaba comenzando a acelerarse nuevamente. Comenzó a deslizar lo dedos por su cuello, sobre su pecho, luego hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y muslos. Alec logró abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-“¿Disfrutando?”- preguntó Magnus.

Alec quería decir algo sarcástico, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue- “S–Sí”

-“Bien”- Magnus tomó su pene ya endurecido en una mano- “¿Que tal ahora?”

-“Ffffff, Magnus”- Alec tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, porque la sonrisa de Magnus lo estaba matando. Debido a eso, no se esperaba sentir el dedo de Magnus deslizarse dentro de él, y dejó escapar un sonido agudo que definitivamente no iba a admitir más tarde.

Magnus dejó de moverse- “¿Todo bien?”

-“Sí, sólo no estaba…”- Alec se lamió los labios, tratando de recuperar el aliento- “Me tomó desprevenido es todo. Se siente bien. Sigue”

Magnus asintió y añadió un segundo dedo, lo que hizo que Alec arqueara la espalda otra vez, separando sus piernas inconscientemente para darle a Magnus más espacio. Escuchó la respiración de Magnus dificultarse cuando lo hizo y sintió un momentáneo orgullo por esta prueba de que, de hecho, estaba teniendo algún efecto sobre el Alfa.

-“Discúlpame un momento”- dijo Magnus, retirándose, y Alec sollozó, _maldita sea_. Abrió los ojos para ver a Magnus de pie y casi apresuradamente quitándose los pantalones. Luego se volvió y vio a Alec observando y ralentizó sus movimientos mientras deslizaba su ropa interior hacia abajo, quitándosela- “¿Te gusta lo que ves?”

-“Oh, Dios mío, trae ese culo hasta aquí”- dijo Alec, y agarró dicho culo en el momento en que estuvo a su alcance.

Magnus se inclinó y le mordió la oreja- “Vas a correrte nuevamente tan pronto como esté dentro de ti”- dijo- “Cada Omega lo hace en su primera vez. No trates de detenerlo”

-“Está bien”- dijo Alec, dejando que Magnus lo moviera, le separara aún más las piernas e inclinara sus caderas hacia arriba. Lo miró con un interés vago, clínico, y luego – _entonces_ –

Si el beso de Magnus era como un cable eléctrico, esto era como ser golpeado por un rayo. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo se sobrecalentaron al instante, las sensaciones estallaron en su estómago y en todas sus extremidades. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, porque todo su cuerpo parecía haberse bloqueado, su espalda arqueándose y los músculos del cuello tensos y todo, _todo_ , atrapado en esa tormenta.

Cuando se desplomó sobre la cama, todo su cuerpo temblaba- “Tranquilo, tranquilo”- murmuró Magnus, alisando su cabello nuevamente. Alec era vagamente consciente de que le estaba secando algunas lágrimas de las mejillas, y se habría avergonzado si hubiera tenido una molécula de sobra para ello. Casi todo lo que podía hacer era respirar. Finalmente, logró levantar un brazo y curvar su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Magnus, atrayéndolo para un beso.

-“Gracias”- murmuró contra la boca de Magnus- “Gracias”

-“No hemos terminado todavía”- dijo Magnus, aunque le devolvió el beso con interés- “¿Estás listo para el más grande?”

Pensando en cómo se había sentido ese último, Alec se estremeció- “No estoy seguro”

-“Bueno. Sólo relájate”- Magnus lo besó de nuevo, deslizando los dedos por la garganta de Alec, usando su otro brazo para apoyarse sobre él. Alec entrelazó sus dedos a través del cabello de Magnus y luego pasó sus manos por la espalda y sobre su trasero.

Cuando Magnus tembló un poco, Alec se apartó sorprendido- “¿Estás bien?”

-“Estoy... muy cerca”- dijo Magnus, dejando salir cada palabra cuidadosamente- “Así que estoy tratando de no moverme hasta que estés listo”

-“Oh”- Alec pensó en eso, pensó en Magnus, tan tenso y tan desesperado por finalmente poder correrse, pero deteniéndose por su bien. Sospechaba que decirle a Magnus que siguiera adelante no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, porque él estaba claramente decidido a hacer esta última parte juntos- “Bueno. Sólo un segundo”- Magnus sólo tenía una mano libre, por lo que tendría que hacer parte de esto él mismo. En un impulso, levantó una mano y presionó dos dedos contra su boca. Magnus entendió la idea de inmediato, separando sus labios para que los dedos de Alec pudieran deslizarse hacia adentro, curvando su lengua alrededor de ellos de una manera que hizo que Alec soltara un pequeño gemido- “Eso está bien, déjame sólo”- dijo Alec, y luego comenzó a masturbarse, un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Le tomó tan sólo un minuto antes de que estuviera duro, dolorido, y sin aliento otra vez- “No puedo… no puedo creerlo… en realidad voy a correrme… cuatro veces”

-“Te lo dije”- Magnus retrocedió un poco y tembló de nuevo. Extendió la mano libre y entrelazó los dedos con los de Alec, sorprendiéndole. Se retiró y luego empujó lentamente de nuevo. Alec jadeó por aire y apretó la mano de Magnus tan fuerte que le dolió. Eso pareció convencer a Magnus de que estaba listo, y sin previo aviso, el Alfa comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Alec agarró un puñado de sábanas en su otra mano y dejó que las olas de placer rodaran sobre él, sin tratar de contenerse en absoluto.

Los primeros orgasmos habían sido buenos, sorprendentes, pero Magnus tenía razón en que este sería mejor, porque tuvo tiempo de construirse. Era alucinante para empezar y mejoró desde ahí. Cada empuje llevaba a Alec un poco más alto, un poco más profundo en el tipo de placer que nunca había sospechado pudiera existir- “Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío”- jadeó, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo volvieron a ponerse tensos mientras giraba en órbita, el mundo se dividía en mil pequeños pedazos brillantes, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior. La única parte de él que aún quedaba en la tierra escuchó que Magnus gritaba su nombre, y sintió su mano apretar la suya, lo sintió correrse en su interior, y con eso, todo desapareció por completo.

Su cuerpo se recuperó antes que su mente, y volvió a la superficie para encontrar que su mano estaba frotando la espalda de Magnus mientras el Alfa hacía ruiditos de felicidad. Cuando abrió los ojos, Magnus sonrió y dijo- “Bienvenido de nuevo”

-“Mmmmm”- dijo Alec. Magnus estaba sobre él, su mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Alec y los dedos aún entrelazados. Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta de que Magnus todavía estaba dentro de él. Se sentía bien, no era terriblemente bueno como antes, pero aun así era bueno- “¿Estás cómodo?”

-“Mucho”- dijo Magnus, todavía sonriendo ampliamente- “Y es bueno para ambos. Hormonalmente, pero también emocionalmente”

-“Mmm”- dijo Alec de nuevo, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Tenía que admitir que estaría muy feliz si Magnus no se moviera, si se quedaban en este momento para siempre, siempre y cuando Magnus estuviera tan cómodo como él- “Tenías razón. Voy a necesitar unos días”

Magnus rio en voz baja- “No me vas a creer, pero por la mañana estarás listo para otra ronda”

-“Tienes razón. No te creo. No creo que vuelva a moverme nunca más”

-“Ya veremos. Aunque podría señalar que he estado en lo cierto sobre todo lo demás”

-“Cierto”- Alec logró abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Extendió la mano y acarició el pómulo de Magnus- “Eres tan hermoso”

-“Gracias, Alexander”- Magnus sonaba como si fuera a comenzar a ronronear- “Yo también te encuentro bastante atractivo. ¿Cómo te sientes?”

-“Bien”- dijo Alec- Sólo, realmente, realmente bien. Increíble. Fantástico. Necesitaría conseguir un diccionario de sinónimos para describir todos los diferentes tipos de bien que me estoy sintiendo”

-“Eso probablemente no sea necesario”- dijo Magnus, pero su sonrisa solo se iluminó- “Me alegro. Te lo merecías”- se inclinó y dejó un beso en la boca de Alec- “Mereces sentirte bien”

-“Si, yo… realmente no estoy listo para ningún tipo de discusión en este momento, pero incluso si lo estuviera, no creo que pueda discutir con eso. Porque, wow. Como en serio, wow”

-“Bueno. Entonces mi trabajo aquí está hecho”- Magnus le dio otro beso- “Ahora, tenemos que limpiarnos, porque nos arrepentiremos por la mañana si no lo hacemos, y luego voy a dormir un poco, y sospecho que tú también lo necesitas”

-“¿Limpiar significa que tengo que moverme?”

-“Haré el trabajo pesado”- dijo Magnus con una risa tranquila.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con el mismo estilo que el capítulo pasado. Además Magnus habla sobre su pasado y Alec llega a un acuerdo con sus padres.

 

Después de todo lo que Magnus había dicho, Alec esperaba estar súper caliente cuando se despertó, pero en cambio se estaba muriendo de hambre. Se despertó con el estómago gruñendo y logró abrir los párpados. Magnus todavía estaba dormido junto a él, y Alec se tomó un momento para realmente observarlo, para mirar las líneas de su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas y la apariencia pacífica en su rostro, su cabello revuelto y ojos cerrados sin maquillaje. No se atrevió a tomar una foto en su teléfono, por temor a que su madre se topara con ella, pero quería grabar la imagen en su mente.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera pasado más de un minuto, su estómago gruñó de nuevo y estaba seguro de que, si no comía pronto, se pondría enfermo. Salió de la cama y encontró una bata de baño que venía con la habitación, luego agarró al menú del servicio de habitaciones porque ciertamente no iría a ninguna parte. Había escuchado a Magnus hablar sobre la comida lo suficiente como para que ordenar por él fuera bastante fácil. Les consiguió a ambos un omelet, un poco de fruta fresca y tostadas francesas.

Venía con café, pero la habitación también tenía su propia cafetera, así que comenzó con eso. Unos minutos más tarde, tomó una taza fresca y vertió un poco de crema y azúcar para calmar su estómago vacío. El olor hizo que Magnus se removiera, entonces Alec le sirvió una taza y luego se metió en la cama con él.

-“Vaya, así es como me gusta despertar”- murmuró Magnus, mientras Alec dejaba la taza sobre la mesita de noche y luego comenzaba a besar la frente y la sien de Magnus. Eso resultó ser un error terrible, porque _eso_ hizo que sus hormonas volvieran a funcionar. Se inclinó para un beso real y tiró de Magnus encima de él, agarrando el culo de la Alfa.

Cuando el beso finalmente se rompió y Magnus se inclinó para prodigar atención a su cuello, de repente recordó la comida- “Oh, mierda”- dijo débilmente- “Pedí servicio a la habitación. Es– ¡ahh! – Estará aquí pronto”

-“Bueno, creo que probablemente podamos sobrevivir haciendo esto relativamente rápido”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, apartando las sábanas y arrastrándose por el cuerpo de Alec.

-“Está bien, sí, podemos, oh, Dios mío”- Alec entrelazó una mano en el pelo de Magnus cuando el Alfa bajó sobre él.

No fue tan rápido como para ser enormemente embarazoso, pero ciertamente terminó mucho antes de que llegara el servicio de habitaciones. Comió en un tiempo récord y luego insistió en devolver el favor, dejando que Magnus le enseñara un poco sobre la técnica y no asfixiarse, disfrutando de los ruidos que Magnus hacía y la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueaba ante su toque.

Alec durmió un poco más después de eso, y cuando despertó estaba listo para otra ronda. Afortunadamente, también Magnus, y el Alfa lo folló profundo y lento hasta que Alec estaba temblando, sus manos entrelazadas en el cabello de Magnus mientras lo besaba una y otra vez. Simplemente no podía superar lo increíble que se sentía.

Encontraron una película en la televisión y lograron moverse al sofá, aunque Alec todavía no quería dejar ir a Magnus por más de unos pocos minutos. Simplemente parecía no tener suficiente de la sensación de la piel de Magnus contra la suya, la calidez que se extendía a través de su cuerpo desde cada punto de contacto.

Una película llevó a otra, y luego pidieron comida china, que comieron en el sofá antes de trasladarse a la habitación para tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo, esta vez con Alec boca abajo, feliz y gimiendo en las almohadas.

-“Esto es ridículo”- murmuró después.

Magnus se rio y se estiró como un enorme gato- “Mientras lo disfrutes, creo que ser ridículo está bien”

-“Mmm”- bostezó Alec- “¿Que hay de ti? ¿Lo estás disfrutando?”

-“Oh, créeme, Alec, no hay ningún lugar donde prefiera estar”- dijo Magnus, y lo besó de nuevo.

Alec permaneció en silencio un minuto antes de confesar- “No sé que pasará ahora”

Magnus se tendió boca abajo y apoyó el mentón en las manos- “Supongo que te refieres a una forma no sexual?”- dijo, y Alec asintió- “Bueno, todavía tenemos un par de días para disfrutar. Después de eso, gran parte dependerá de ti. Puedo hacer algo de tiempo en mi agenda”

-“¿Siquiera duermes?”- preguntó Alec- “Quiero decir, obviamente lo haces, porque acabo de verte dormir, pero en serio, ¿cómo diablos pasaste la Facultad de Derecho mientras modelabas, aprendías todos los otros oficios de modelado e intentabas comenzar tu propia compañía de moda?”

-“Ah, ya tenía la mayoría de los modelos listos para cuando comencé la escuela de leyes, así que, en términos de modelado, sólo trabajaba unas pocas horas al día. Hacía la mayor parte de mis diseños por la noche. Pero tienes razón; nunca he necesitado dormir tanto como muchas de las personas que he conocido. Generalmente me las arreglo con cuatro horas por la noche y luego una siesta en algún momento del día”

-“Eso es una locura” dijo Alec- “No puedo hacer lo mismo, pero normalmente tengo unas pocas horas libres por la noche. Lo que supongo que sabes, debido a lo del skype. Pero...”- sintió que las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a formar un enjambre- “Hablaba en serio, ya sabes, sobre no querer que esto sólo se trate de sexo

-“Lo sé. Quiero lo mismo. Aunque durante un tiempo creo que vas a necesitar sacar todo de tu sistema antes de que puedas concentrarte en cualquier otra cosa”

-“¿Estás seguro?”- Alec se sentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior- “Quiero decir. No es por ser grosero, pero… los Alfas se follan a los Omegas. No salen con ellos”

-“Alexander”- Magnus parecía muy insultado- “Voy a salir con quien quiera salir, independientemente de su estatus A/B/O”- Agarró el codo de Alec y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama- “Si todavía hay una parte de ti que piensa que estoy aquí sólo porque eres un Omega, me gustaría invitar a esa parte de ti a dar un largo paseo por un muelle corto”

Alec sonrió a su pesar, se acercó y acarició un lado del rostro de Magnus- “Gracias. No estoy seguro de lo que hice para merecerte”

-“No tiene nada que ver con merecer. _Eso_ es algo que aprendí de la manera difícil, créeme”

-“¿Sí?”

-“Mmm. ¿Quieres un poco de té? Voy a pedir algo”

-“Si, está bien”

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban sentados con té y algunos postres que Magnus había pedido. Magnus permaneció en silencio mientras bebía su té, antes de finalmente decir- “A veces creo que no entiendes completamente, o tal vez no quieres entender, el profundo efecto que ha tenido sobre ti la forma en que tu madre te trata. Cuando estaba con Camille, pasaba prácticamente todos los minutos pensando que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Y ella sólo era… una mujer que amaba. No digo que eso no sea algo poderoso, pero una pareja abusiva es tan diferente de un padre abusivo. Un padre le da forma a todo tu mundo. Están ahí desde los primeros momentos de tu vida, se supone que son la base de tu mundo, la persona que te ama incondicionalmente. No me puedo imaginar cómo debe ser tener a esa persona constantemente diciéndote que no mereces ese amor”

-“Es como… estar parado sobre arenas movedizas”- las palabras salieron antes de que Alec pudiera pensar en ellas- “Siempre preocupándote de que tu siguiente paso te llevé a ahogarte”

-“Recuerdo muy bien ese sentimiento”- Magnus se repantigó en su asiento, descansando sus pies sobre la mesa- “Conocí a Camille a través del modelaje. Ella fue mi agente durante un tiempo. Estaba bajo constante escrutinio. Todo lo que comía, todo lo que usaba, cada palabra que decía. Cada vez que hablaba de querer entrar al diseño, ella me decía que no estaba hecho para eso, que simplemente fracasaría y me sentiría peor después. Me dije a mí mismo que lo hacía porque deseaba lo mejor para mí. Pero incluso cuando hacía lo que me pedía, de alguna manera siempre era lo incorrecto. Me desespere por complacerla. Y cuanto más lo intentaba, más despreciable se volvía. Cuando comenzamos a tener relaciones sexuales, ella insistió en que fuésemos exclusivos, con lo cual no tenía ningún problema, pero luego me negaba el sexo cuando estaba enojada conmigo. Por supuesto, siendo un Alfa, eso sí fue un problema para mí. ¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que sabía lo que era estar en tu posición? Eso fue por Camille. Porque ella me mantendría sin sexo hasta que las hormonas me hacían sentir tanta desesperación por ella que habría hecho cualquier cosa. Y cada vez que cedía, pasaba los siguientes días odiándome por mi percibida debilidad. En retrospectiva, Camille me hizo un favor. Fue por ella que comencé a aprender sobre todo esto, lo que me ayudó a ayudarte. No es que esto justifique sus acciones, por supuesto, pero el mundo funciona de manera interesante”

Alec pensó en esto, inclinándose para presionar un beso en el cuello de Magnus- “¿Entonces qué pasó?”

-“Alrededor de seis meses después de que nos juntamos, una de mis amigas stripper vino a verme, angustiada y necesitada de efectivo porque acababa de dejar a su abusivo novio. Camille estaba molesta y se marchó rápidamente. Me senté con mi amiga y ella me habló sobre cómo la trataba su novio, y de repente me di cuenta de que con la única excepción de que él la había golpeado, podría haber estado describiendo a Camille. La crítica, negar el sexo, el control… todo era igual. Y ella dijo algo que realmente me tocó esa noche, el cómo amaba a su novio, pero también se amaba a sí misma, y eso debía tener prioridad.

-“No tenía ni de cerca la suficiente valentía como para romper con Camille, pero la próxima vez que comenzó a criticar mi apariencia, le dije que estaba hiriendo mis sentimientos y le pedí que se detuviera. Ella, por supuesto, sacó la tarjeta de ‘estás siendo hipersensible’, y le dije que, por lo que fuera, seguían siendo mis sentimientos y que sería más feliz si pudiera respetarlos como tal. Entonces ella me llamó de todo tipo de cosas verdaderamente ofensivas y luego me abandonó”

-“Tal vez fue mejor así”- dijo Alec.

-“Bueno, aunque estoy feliz de que no tuve que esforzarme para romper con ella, también destruyó mi carrera como modelo. Me sacó de un montón de pasarelas con poco aviso, dejando a la gente luchando por encontrar reemplazos, difundiendo rumores de que le había robado dinero o acosado sexualmente a otros modelos. Me pusieron en la lista negra”- Magnus negó con la cabeza un poco- “Fue entonces cuando ingresé a la escuela de leyes, en realidad. Parecía que ella me había impedido completamente seguir mis sueños para entrar en el diseño”

-“Pero obviamente no lo hizo”

-“Estaba trabajando como stripper otra vez, mientras cursaba la escuela, cuando Camille se metió en un montón de problemas. Trató de hacer el mismo tipo de cosas con otro modelo, y él no iba a permitirlo. En realidad, ella fue arrestada por adulterar sus bebidas para hacerlo vomitar, porque pensó que necesitaba perder peso. Su sentencia fue bastante ligera, pero la expulsó del mundo del modelado, y en ese momento pude salir de la lista negra porque las personas estaban dispuestas a creerme sobre lo que ella me había hecho”

-“Tengo curiosidad por algo”- dijo Alec- “Dijiste que preferías el striptease al modelado de todos modos. Entonces, ¿por qué volver?”

-“Porque siempre se trató de lograr ser un diseñador”- dijo Magnus- “Podría hacer una vida decente como stripper, pero solo tenía oportunidad de establecer contactos como modelo. Y, por cierto, así fue como obtuve mi gran oportunidad. El año después de graduarme en la Facultad de Derecho, uno de los diseñadores para quien estaba modelando vio mi cuaderno de diseños y le gustó lo suficiente como para ofrecerme un puesto en su línea de producción. Etcétera, etcétera, el resto es historia”

Alec asintió un poco y lo pensó por un minuto antes de acurrucarse más cerca- “Gracias por decirme todo eso”

Magnus se acercó y pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Alec- “Durante tanto tiempo después de Camille, me cerré a sentir cualquier cosa por cualquier persona, hombre o mujer. Tú has desbloqueado algo en mí. Y estoy muy agradecido por ello”

Alec se inclinó para un beso, que Magnus correspondió- “Creo que soy yo quien debería estar agradecido”

-“Bueno, no hay monopolios en la gratitud. Podemos compartirla”- Magnus lo besó de nuevo- “Alec, ser víctima de abuso no es tu culpa, más de lo que fue la mía. Realmente creo que le puede pasar a cualquiera”

-“De acuerdo, sin embargo… No sé que hacer. Quiero decir, sé que no quiero dejar esto. Cualquier parte de esto. Yo sé… en mi mente, al menos… que no me hace débil o inferior. Pero no sé si puedo dejar todo por ello. No sé _cómo_ hacer eso”

-“No necesitas tomar todas las decisiones de una sola vez. Piensa en las cosas que te harían feliz, en cosas que mejorarían tu vida. Al principio, me estabas hablando de cómo tu madre nunca te permite manejar tus propios casos. Ese podría ser un buen lugar para iniciar. Porque no estabas equivocado, sabes. Tu plan era realmente muy bueno: ganar casos, demostrarle al mundo que eres un buen abogado y luego sacar la tarjeta Omega. Eso no sólo te ayudaría a ti, sino a docenas, cientos de Omegas en todas partes que están luchando por tener carreras en un mundo donde no tienen igualdad de condiciones”

Alec asintió lentamente- “Yo… creo que podría hacer eso. Me refiero a los casos. Al menos puedo preguntarle a mi madre sobre ello. Ver lo que dirá. Pero esto… ¿realmente no te importa mantenerlo en secreto?”

-“¿Lo preferiría? No. Pero entiendo que no es fácil para ti, y entiendo por qué. Así que estoy feliz de ser tu sucio secretito, al menos por ahora. Aunque, ya sabes, deberías considerar que puedes revelar que estás saliendo conmigo sin revelar que eres un Omega. Muchos Alfas han estado saliendo y se han casado en el pasado. No es común, pero sucede”

-“Para ser honesto, no creo que mi madre esté menos horrorizada de que salga contigo de lo que estaría si supiera que soy un Omega”- dijo Alec secamente, y luego consideró- “Bien. Tal vez un _poco_ menos horrorizada. Pero no mucho”

Magnus resopló- “Sabes, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, creo”

-“Debieras. El tipo de personas con las que mi madre quisiera que me establezca es de lo peor”

-“En cualquier caso, el punto es válido. Podemos mantener esto en secreto, pero solo ten en cuenta que, si nos descubren, no necesariamente compromete tu identidad como Alfa”- Magnus se inclinó para otro beso- “Tomaremos las cosas como vengan. Por ahora, lo que creo que necesitas más que cualquier otra cosa es una oportunidad de aprender qué te hace feliz. Además de tener sexo conmigo”

Alec gimió un poco cuando Magnus comenzó a besarle el cuello- “Hablando de eso…”

-“¿Te estás poniendo ansioso?”- sonrió Magnus- “Excelente. Estaba pensando en que necesitaba una ducha”

Alec frunció el ceño- “¿Antes o después?”

"Oh, mi dulce niño de verano*”- dijo Magnus- “Ven conmigo y te lo mostraré”

 

 

 

 

 

 

El domingo por la tarde, más o menos cuando se suponía que su avión despegaría, Alec llamó a su madre- “Me quedaré en Colorado un día más”- le dijo- “Algunos de los muchachos quieren practicar canotaje y me pidieron que los acompañara”

-“¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”- dijo Maryse sonando horrorizada- “¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!”

-“Vamos, mamá, sabes que nada de lo que estoy haciendo no puede esperar un día. Estas personas son influyentes. El hijo del senador Broward está aquí, y Mike Pallas, ¿ya sabes, de Pallas Electronics? Puedo hacer más cosas en un día con ellos en el río que en una oficina escribiendo informes que Hendrickson es demasiado perezoso para escribir por si mismo”

-“Bien. Supongo que tienes un punto”- Maryse todavía sonaba descontenta- “¿Cuándo debería esperarte?”

-“Tomaré un vuelo nocturno a casa el lunes por la noche y estaré en el trabajo el martes por la mañana. Sólo llévame uno de mis trajes a la oficina, si puedes”

-“Supongo que si”- dijo Maryse, y colgó sin despedirse.

Magnus se acurrucó contra su hombro y dijo- “Sin duda te hará trabajar hasta tarde el martes, así que ahora reservaré para la noche del miércoles. Puedes venir y te haré la cena. Si te doy una de mis llaves de repuesto, podrías entrar a mi edificio por la parte de atrás”

-“Suena bien”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dejar los brazos de Magnus el martes por la mañana fue difícil, pero estaba de buen humor mientras se dirigía al trabajo. Incluso la inmediata actitud de Maryse y la exigencia de detalles sobre el viaje – que Magnus y Alec inventaron mientras comían helado a medianoche – no desinflaron su ánimo. Descubrió que podía hacer su trabajo más rápido y más fácil de lo habitual, como si de repente pudiera centrarse y concentrarse cien veces mejor.

De hecho, Maryse lo mantuvo trabajando hasta casi las ocho de la noche del martes, después de lo cual se fue al gimnasio durante una hora y luego se fue a su casa para caer rendido en la cama. El miércoles fue una experiencia algo reveladora. Alec esperaba ser vencido por la lujuria en el momento en que estuviera en una habitación con Magnus de nuevo, pero en realidad no fue así. Los sentimientos seguían ahí, pero se quedaron en el fondo de su mente hasta que prepararon y comieron la cena; su autocontrol se desvaneció abruptamente mientras miraba el trasero de Magnus, cuando cargaba el lavavajillas.

El jueves, puso su plan en acción. Después de trabajar hasta las seis, se sentó con sus padres a cenar y dijo- “Me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre algo”

Robert, al menos, le sonrió a su hijo- “Por supuesto, Alec. ¿Qué pasa?”

-“Creo que es hora de que empiece a manejar mis propios casos”- Alec sintió mariposas pululando en su estómago, pero luchó contra ellas. Se recordó a sí mismo que incluso si su madre se enojaba, no podía lastimarlo, no de la forma en que solía hacerlo. Y parecía enojada, con la boca fruncida como si hubiera mordido un limón. Robert sólo se veía un poco perplejo- “He estado con la firma durante casi tres años, y todavía me tienen escribiendo informes para los socios”

-“Cuando estés listo para tus propios casos, los tendrás”- dijo Maryse.

-“Estoy listo ahora. Sé que no dudas de la calidad en mi trabajo, porque de lo contrario no me tendrías trabajando en tus propios casos. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me hace no estar listo?”

-“Eres demasiado joven, Alec. No puedes presentarte como una figura de autoridad ante un juez o un jurado”

-“Hay abogados más jóvenes que yo ganando casos”- dijo Alec- “He hecho una lista. Casos civiles ganados por abogados que tienen 24, 25 años. Puedo hacer lo mismo. ¿Ganaré todos los casos? Tal vez no. Pero no estoy logrando nada quedándome en la sombra”

-“Incluso un solo caso perdido puede dañar una reputación”- dijo Robert, aunque frunció el ceño y parecía más preocupado que enojado.

-“Entonces dame casos que sean pan comido. Sé que tenemos algunos. En este momento los peces gordos los están usando para verse bien. Pero ya se ven bien. Necesito tener la oportunidad de demostrar mi valía”

Robert consideró esto, luego se volvió hacia Maryse- “Él tiene un punto, cariño”

Maryse seguía frunciendo el ceño, entonces Alec dijo- “Quieres que me postule para un cargo cuando tenga 34 años. Si voy a hacer eso, tengo que defender mis propios méritos. Necesito ser alguien mejor que ‘el hijo de Robert y Maryse Lightwood’, alguien que pueda obtener votos simplemente por ser quien soy. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso si nunca me dejas hacer nada por mi cuenta? De hecho”- agregó, y tragó saliva- “Creo que en un par de años probablemente debería abrir mi propio despacho o unirme a una diferente”

-“¡Dejar la empresa!”- Maryse sonaba horrorizada.

-“No me convertiría en un competidor directo. Puedo encontrar un nicho para especializarme. Pero sabes que mucha gente no querrá votar por alguien que haya trabajado para sus padres toda su vida. Hablando de eso, realmente debería tener mi propio apartamento, también”

-“Espera un momento, te estás moviendo un poco rápido”- dijo Robert, aclarándose la garganta- “Creo que es perfectamente razonable que quieras tus propios casos para que puedas trabajar de principio a fin, pero no nos dejemos llevar”

-“Solo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para mi carrera”- dijo Alec- “Sé lo importante que es mi éxito para ustedes”

Maryse respiró hondo y lo dejó salir. "Bueno, cuando mañana vayamos al trabajo, puedo revisar nuestros casos abiertos o pendientes y seleccionar algunos que sean apropiados para ti. Pero no escucharé más sobre la posibilidad de que abandones la empresa que he dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida a construir”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Alec, y simplemente dejó pasar lo del apartamento. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír hacia su sopa. Su madre pensaba que ella era una gran negociadora, pero ni siquiera había notado la táctica de Alec de pedir mucho más de lo que ella alguna vez consideraría, para hacer que su petición más importante pareciera razonable. Eso era más que suficiente por ahora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Durante gloriosas semanas y semanas, todo fue perfecto. Alec veía a Magnus dos o tres noches a la semana durante un par de horas, y luego irían a una cita real el fin de semana. Aunque Magnus tenía razón en que los paparazzi felizmente tomarían fotos de él si lo veían salir, no se molestaban en seguirlo. Eso significaba que, si dejaban la ciudad, estaban relativamente a salvo.

Era algo estúpido, pero a Alec le encantaban sus viajes de fin de semana. Fueron a Cape Cod y caminaron por la playa, condujeron hasta Foxwoods y se quedaron en el complejo, fueron a un spa en Catskills. Casi siempre, sus viajes involucraban una noche en algún sitio y sexo increíble en un hotel precioso. Magnus fue reconocido un par de veces, pero nadie le hizo caso a Alec.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Maryse darse cuenta de que Alec dormía fuera los fines de semana e insistía en saber a dónde iba. Le dijo que estaba pasando tiempo con Izzy y que le agradecería mantuviera su opinión al respecto. Ella estaba indignada, pero Robert intervino, pareciendo darse cuenta de que prohibirle esto a Alec sólo empeoraría la situación.

De vez en cuando, Izzy y Meliorn los acompañaban, y por supuesto Magnus e Izzy se llevaban tan bien como fuego y gasolina. Izzy hostigaba a Alec para que hiciera pública su relación y así Magnus pudiera llevarla de compras en Nueva York.

Mientras tanto, él tomaba sus propios casos y ganaba, y aunque no amaba hacerlo, no era lo peor del mundo. Honestamente, muchos de sus casos eran demandas frívolas fáciles de rechazar. Otros a menudo podían resolverse fuera de los tribunales por pequeñas cantidades, usando un lenguaje cuidadosamente redactado para que todos salgan felices.

Por supuesto, eso fue solo la mitad de sus casos. Otros eran del tipo que odiaba, del tipo en que su cliente era obviamente un imbécil, pero tenía suficiente dinero para hacer que las demandas desaparecieran. Magnus siempre podía decir cuándo estaba trabajando en ese tipo de casos, porque se ponía triste y frustrado- “Recuerda”- le dijo Magnus durante un caso particularmente malo- “Has bien el trabajo ahora, para que puedas ayudar a la gente más tarde”

-“Sí. Estaba pensando en eso, en realidad”- Alec mordió el extremo de su bolígrafo, estudiando los papeles frente a él- “Sobre cómo me preocupaba que nadie contratara a un Omega de abogado, incluso si tiene un historial exitoso. ¿Sabes quién apuesto que si lo haría?”

-“¿Quién?”- preguntó Magnus, tratando de no mirar el bolígrafo.

-“Otros Omegas”- Alec vio que Magnus lo miraba y sonrió un poco, pero dejó el bolígrafo- “Quiero decir, hay programas universitarios completos que ni siquiera permiten la solicitud de Omegas. Empresas que no contratan Omegas para ciertos puestos. Simplemente están pidiendo que los demanden”

-“Sin embargo, no existe una ley contra la discriminación por esos motivos, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Todavía no, pero es lo que estabas diciendo. Así es como las cosas cambian. No solía haber leyes contra la discriminación basada en la orientación sexual o la identidad de género. Pero las personas que lo hacían fueron demandadas, y las leyes cambiaron. Realmente nunca quise ser abogado, pero, ya sabes, tal vez esto es lo que estaba destinado a ser. Después de que mi madre inevitablemente me despida, ciertamente tendré tiempo. Y podría trabajar de manera gratuita, porque para ser honesto, tengo más dinero de lo que puedo gastar”

-“¿De verdad?”- preguntó Magnus, curioso.

-“La empresa paga bien, créeme, y mis padres nunca me han cobrado por el alquiler o los servicios públicos porque, literalmente, todo lo que hago se destina a mi fondo para postularme para un cargo algún día. No es que haya necesitado mucho dinero para gastar. He invertido mucho, así que sí, tengo un par de millones en el banco, incluso sin la ayuda de mis padres. Lo cual, está bien, no es suficiente para vivir por siempre, pero me evitará entrar en la pobreza si no termino con un gran éxito”

Magnus asintió pensativo- “Y como realmente no hay motivo para que un Omega no tenga éxito en ningún campo en particular, no sería difícil probar la discriminación”

-“Exactamente. Y aunque podría ser el único que lo ocultó durante una década, apuesto a que no soy el único que lo ocultó durante un año para obtener una pasantía o algo así. Hay personas que pueden ayudarme a demostrar mi punto. Sólo necesito encontrarlos”

-“Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole- “Creo que serás increíble en eso”

-“Mientras tanto puedo sobrevivir a defender a una compañía de seguros idiota que no quiere pagarle a sus asegurados”- se quejó Alec.

Magnus suspiró- “Bueno, quizás una vez que los detalles del caso se hagan públicos y que el privilegio abogado-cliente ya no sea un problema, me encontraré haciendo una donación a quien sea que salga jodido de su acuerdo”

-“¿Harías eso?”- preguntó Alec, sorprendido.

-“¿Por qué no? En realidad, he estado pensando en abrir una fundación de caridad. El club va bien. El de LA se inaugurará el próximo mes y ya estoy en negociaciones por un espacio en Las Vegas. Gano suficiente dinero de sólo eso, y ni hablar en la industria de la moda. Una vez más, los clubes son una especie de red de seguridad para mí”

-“Sabes, leí en algún lado que haces mucho menos que a tus competidores”- preguntó Alec, mirando hacia atrás- “¿margen de ganancia inferior?”

-“Altos costos de producción. Muchas de las grandes compañías de moda subcontratan a personas desesperadas en condiciones de trabajo horribles. Yo no. Todos mis empleados tienen buenos sueldos y todas las prestaciones. Esa es una de las razones por las que mi ropa es tan cara, y una de las razones por las que la reputación es tan importante para mí. La gente está dispuesta a pagar más dinero por un vestido de Magnus Bane. En cualquier caso, sólo gano centavos por cada dólar. Lo cual está bien. Nunca tuve ningún deseo real de ser rico, aunque tengo que admitir que lo prefiero a la alternativa”

-“Dios sabe que la mayoría de las corporaciones parecen estar dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar gastar dinero”- dijo Alec, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “Eso es lo que no entiendo acerca de algunas de estas personas. Abogados como mi madre no son baratos, ¿sabes? Pero estas personas preferirían pagar decenas de miles de dólares en honorarios legales en vez de sólo negociar para empezar. Como si fuera el principio del problema. Lo cual podría entender si estuvieran en lo correcto, pero no lo están, y siempre saben que no están equivocados”

Magnus se encogió de hombros- “Se están jugando sus cartas. Apuestan a que la mayoría de las personas que los demandan no tendrán los recursos para iniciar un juicio en serio. Como yo, cuando Morgenstern me jodió la primera vez, no podría haber presentado esa demanda si no hubiera sido abogado. Prácticamente, él había hundido mi compañía, y estaba seriamente endeudado. Nunca podría haber pagado a un abogado – bueno, un buen abogado habría tomado el caso de contingencia, pero ya ves mi punto. Estas personas simplemente se basan en el hecho de que la mayoría de los casos serán retirados o que quien los demande se conformará con mucho menos de lo que vale la pena porque al menos, de esa manera, obtendrán algo. Como lo que Morgenstern trató de hacer conmigo. Si mi compañía no se hubiera recuperado en ese tiempo, mientras él estaba alargando todo el maldito asunto, podría haber tenido la tentación de conformarme con cincuenta mil dólares”

-“Dios, la gente es tan idiota”- gimió Alec.

-“Eso es muy cierto”- dijo Magnus, divertido- “Pero creo que tu plan es increíble. Así que trabaja duro para defender a los idiotas, para que puedas clavársela más tarde”

-“Suena sucio”

-“No lo fue, pero ¿te gustaría que lo fuera?”

-“Casi siempre”- dijo Alec, lo que efectivamente fue el final de su conversación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo necesita una advertencia por abuso emocional y manipulación... en general son personas siendo muy malas.

 

La caída del zapato fue repentina y sin previo aviso.

No fueron los paparazzi quienes los traicionaron; fue una adolescente con una cuenta de Twitter quien tomó una foto de ambos cuando salían de un restaurante en un pequeño pueblo al Norte del estado y etiquetó a Magnus, lo que resultó en que cada uno de sus seguidores lo viera. El pie de foto era completamente inocente, sólo un ‘ví a @MagnificentBane en el trabajo esta noche, ¡mi vida está completa!’.

Desafortunadamente para Alec, cuando Magnus vio la fotografía e intentó llamar para avisarle, él estaba en juntas y no pudo responder a su teléfono, ni vio el mensaje antes de que su madre entrara violentamente y prácticamente aporreara la computadora portátil sobre su escritorio, diciendo- “¿Qué es _eso_?”

-“Una netbook Toshiba”- respondió Alec.

Maryse apretó los labios y apuntó a la pantalla- “Eso, Alec. Esa foto”

Alec vio la imagen en la pantalla y su estómago dio un vuelco. Había pensado en esto, se preparó mentalmente a pesar de que sabía que no podía prepararse emocionalmente. No había hecho nada malo, y no iba a avergonzarse ni disculparse- “Luce como una foto mía y de Magnus Bane en un restaurante que tiene excelentes panqueques”

Maryse se puso roja y cerró de golpe la puerta de su oficina- “¿Y qué–?”- dijo entre dientes- “¿–estabas haciendo con Magnus Bane en un restaurante que tiene excelentes panqueques geniales?"

-“¿Comiendo… panqueques?”- respondió Alec lentamente.

-“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, deja de intentar ofuscarme _inmediatamente_ ", espetó Maryse.

-“No te estoy ofuscando. Simplemente no sé qué quieres que te diga. Sí, es una foto mía y de Magnus Bane en una cita. No voy a mentirte y decirte que no estoy saliendo con él. ¿Cuál sería el punto? Estás viendo la evidencia. Pensé que probablemente lo descubrirías tarde o temprano”

-“¿Cómo _pudiste_?”- exigió Maryse- “Después de que me hizo quedar en ridículo en la corte"

-“No, mamá, _tú_ te pusiste en ridículo. Te dije que llegaran a un acuerdo y tú decidiste arriesgarte con un jurado, a pesar de que cada hecho estaba a favor de Magnus, y él ganó. Fin de la historia”

-“Él– él es inapropiado para ti en– ¡en todos los sentidos posibles!”

-“¿Porque es un hombre?”

-“¡El ser un hombre es la menor de mis preocupaciones! ¿De verdad crees que vas a ser elegido para un cargo si sales con un stripper?”

-“Bueno, para empezar, Magnus no es un stripper. Es abogado y empresario, tiene mucho éxito en ambas cosas. En segundo lugar, sinceramente, no sé cómo _eso_ afectaría la opinión de los votantes; y en tercer lugar, realmente no me importa porque cuanto más lo pienso, menos quiero postularme para un cargo de todos modos”

Maryse estaba de pie con la mandíbula entreabierta, farfullando- “Después… después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti”

-“Nunca te detuviste a hacer lo único que realmente hubiera importado: preguntarme qué quería de mi vida”

-“¡Como si la opinión de un niño influir en las acciones de sus padres! ¡Hacíamos lo mejor para ti!”

-“No, estabas haciendo lo mejor para _ti_ ”- espetó Alec- “Porque estabas preparándome para ser un político, un senador, tal vez incluso ser presidente algún día. No sé por qué es tan importante para ti, para ser sincero, pero no quiero eso, madre. Nunca lo _hice_. Traté de seguir la corriente durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo fingir”

Llamaron a la puerta y una de las secretarias asomó la cabeza- “Um, ¿está todo bien?”

-“Estamos bien, Julia", dijo Maryse, con una sonrisa tensa- “Por favor, cierre la puerta”- agregó,  la secretaria obedeció y huyó. Maryse se volvió hacia Alec- “Esa pequeña puta se te ha metido en la cabeza y ha puesto todo tipo de ideas malas allí. Tu hermana probablemente también haya tenido algo que ver. Bueno, no va a continuar, aunque claramente no podemos tener esta discusión aquí. Termina tu trabajo, y te veré en casa esta noche para hablar de esto”

-“Claro”- dijo Alec, Maryse giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Alec sacó su teléfono y notó los mensajes de Magnus, suspiró y lo llamó- “Hey”

-“¡Alec! ¿Viste mi mensaje?”

-“Sí, pero no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mamá lo habría visto eventualmente de cualquier manera, así que no es como si la advertencia hubiera ayudado. Como sea, ella está furiosa, pero no quiere gritarme demasiado en el trabajo. Ya se desahogará cuando vaya a casa esta noche”

-“¿Ella sabe, el resto?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“No. Y teniendo en cuenta lo cabreada que está, no me atrevo a decirle. Probablemente me enterraría en una tumba poco profunda. Mira, estoy bien, Magnus. Estoy molesto, sí, pero me defendí y no retrocederé. Ella no puede hacer que deje de verte. Me echará como lo hizo con Izzy y esperará a que regrese”

-“Entonces, tal vez te lleve a buscar departamento mañana” dijo Magnus.

Alec tuvo que sonreír- “De acuerdo, sí, yo– eso me gustaría. Te llamaré cuando terminen de rastrillarme sobre los carbones esta noche. Pero, gracias, Magnus. Saber que estás allí es… eso es lo que me va a ayudar a superar esto. Así que gracias”

-“Te hablaré más tarde, cariño”- dijo Magnus, se despidieron y colgaron.

Alec suspiró y volvió a su trabajo. Quería hacer todo lo posible en sus casos, ya que había al menos una probabilidad del 50% de que iba a estar sin trabajo al día siguiente. Incluso escribió un breve resumen del estado de cada caso para el abogado que su madre designará para encargarse de ellos, y una carta a cada cliente explicando las circunstancias, la cual dudaba que su madre entregaría.

Era tentador demorarse más tiempo, salir a cenar o incluso ir con Magnus y evitar ir a casa. Pero sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable. Se detuvo en un autoservicio, porque dudaba que una cena familiar estuviera en los planes y no tenía la intención de morirse de hambre. Paro cuando llegó a casa, ya había terminado de comer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maryse estaba esperándolo, caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo principal- “Entra aquí”- le espetó, en el momento en que lo vio, y lo empujó al salón donde entretenían a los invitados. Había un hombre allí que Alec no conocía, era rubio de mediana edad con traje y corbata. Alec le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero él no se presentó.

Entonces Alec se olvidó por completo del hombre, porque Maryse colocó una pastillita sobre la mesa y dijo en voz baja y mortífera- “¿Qué es esto?”

La sangre de Alec se congeló. La botella no tenía etiqueta, porque las drogas callejeras no llevaban, pero no creía que su madre las trajera a la discusión si no hubiera descubierto exactamente lo qué eran. Evitó responder y fue directamente a justa indignación- “¿Revisaste por mis cosas?”

-“¡Por supuesto que revisé tus cosas! Estabas mintiendo y guardando secretos. ¡Tenía que saber cuántos más me ocultaba, de cuántas cosas tenía defendernos! ¡Pero _esto_! ¡Esto está más allá de todo lo que podría haber imaginado! ¡Mi hijo, un _Omega_! ¿Cómo pudiste esconder eso de nosotros?”

-“¡Tenía que hacerlo!”- protestó Alec- “Sabía exactamente lo que harías si te enterabas. Me desconocerías, me arrojarías a la calle. ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo si ese sería el resultado?”

-“Bueno, supongo que sería demasiado pedirte que te preocuparas por el futuro de tu familia”- le respondió Maryse- “¿Sabes qué tipo de escándalo va a ser esto?”

-“No tiene por qué ser un escándalo”- dijo Alec, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila- “Es por eso que tomo las drogas. Me dejan controlar mis impulsos…”

-“¡Controlar! ¿Así es como llamas lo del maldito Magnus Bane? ¿Controlar tus impulsos?”

Alec se estremeció un poco, pero se recuperó- “Sabes qué, no tengo que disculparme por eso. Soy un adulto y puedo tener sexo con quien yo quiera, y como estamos hablando de cosas que te van a molestar, debes saber que es mucho más que eso con él. Estamos saliendo. Hemos estado saliendo por meses. Es una relación seria”

Maryse se burló, pero ante esto, el extraño intervino. Se inclinó hacia delante, con expresión sombría- “Alec. Sé que tienes razones para pensar eso, y sé que probablemente no estés completamente enterado de lo que ha estado sucediendo, pero…”

-“Espera, ¿quién eres tú?”- interrumpió Alec.

-“¡Muestra un poco de respeto!”- Maryse le dio un golpe firme en el antebrazo- “Este es el Dr. Starkweather. Él es un… especialista… en esta área”

-“¿En serio? ¿Llamaste a un psiquiatra para mí?”- Alec se puso de pie- “No necesito escuchar esto. Si quieres despedirme, despídeme. Si quieres echarme, estaré encantado de irme. Pero no puedes–”

-“Alec, estamos tratando de ayudarte”- dijo Starkweather, su voz aún muy tranquila- “Sé que estás confundido”

-“En realidad no”- dijo Alec.

-“Ser un Omega puede afectar tus pensamientos”- continuó Starkweather continuó inflexible- “Las hormonas nublan el juicio, y ellas–”

-“¡No, no lo hacen!”- gritó Alec- “Estoy tan malditamente centrado como cualquiera de ustedes”- Se volvió hacia su madre y continuó- “¿Cómo crees que terminé la escuela de leyes con las mejores notas? ¿Cómo crees que he hecho el trabajo que he hecho en los últimos dos años? ¿Siendo estúpido?

-“No”- dijo Maryse- “Pero el Dr. Starkweather ha señalado algunas conclusiones alarmantes sobre tu comportamiento, el hecho de que todavía vivas en casa de tus padres, por ejemplo, o la forma en que eras tan sumiso en el trabajo”

-“¡Todas esas cosas son por ti!”- Alec luchó por controlar su temperamento- “Los Omegas no son diferentes de los Alfas. Hay una historia, se remonta a los 1700, había un político…”

-“Oh, por favor, ¿vas a tratar de decirme que sabes más sobre esto que un experto en el campo?”- resopló Maryse.

-“Magnus me dijo-”

-“Por supuesto que lo hizo. Por favor, Alec, siéntate”- dijo Starkweather- “Cualquier Alfa puede detectar un Omega vulnerable. Te ha estado manipulando, diciéndote lo que quieres escuchar para que seas más susceptible a sus sugerencias”

-“¿Decirme que no soy débil y estúpido es hacerme sugestionable?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Si es lo que quieres escuchar, entonces sí”- dijo Starkweather, y suspiró- “Sé que es mucho para asimilar, y sé que no quieres escucharlo. Gran parte de tu vida, de las decisiones que has tomado, claramente provienen de tu condición. Pero todo va a estar bien, Alec. Vamos a cuidarte”

-“No quiero tener nada que ver con tu idea de _cuidarme_ ”- dijo Alec- “Y podrían cerrar la puta boca acerca de mi novio. ¿Eso es lo que diría un Omega?”

-“¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”- Maryse respira profundamente- “El Dr. Starkweather tiene una gran experiencia en ayudar a las personas con tu… _problema_. La terapia hormonal es un buen comienzo, pero ahora hay tratamientos más avanzados”

-“¿Cómo cuál?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Terapia de aversión–”

-“Bueno, eso suena horrible”

-“Ejercicios de pensamiento, condicionamiento mental–”

-“Lavado de cerebro, querrá decir”- Alec dio un paso hacia atrás- “Gracias pero no gracias. No voy a ir a ninguna parte con él”

-“¿Te importa en algo esta familia?”- preguntó Maryse- “¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto le hará a la empresa? Vamos a tener que volver a abrir cada caso en el que hayas trabajado para asegurarnos de que actuaste adecuadamente, que no permitiste que tus hormonas afectaran tu juicio”

-“¡He ganado casi todos mis casos!”

-“¡Eso no significa que no estemos abiertos a las demandas por negligencia! Si alguien descubriera lo que eres, si pensaran que no has sido lo suficientemente agresivo durante las negociaciones de acuerdos; no, lo siento, Alec, pero esto es algo que vas a tener que hacer. El Dr. Starkweather dirige un Instituto donde trabaja con Omegas. Le diremos a nuestros clientes que te has enfermado”

-“No voy a ir”- dijo Alec- “Y no puedes obligarme”

Starkweather se aclaró la garganta- “En realidad, si podemos”.

Maryse sacó un sobre de su bolso. Al mirarlo, Alec sintió que su estómago se le caía a los pies- “Papeles de tutela. Los obtuve después de nuestra conversación de esta mañana. Afortunadamente, el juez Herondale pudo agilizarlos por mí”

-“Tú no… no tienes motivos”- tartamudeó Alec- “No puedes decir que soy incompetente. He tenido éxito–”

-“Eres una Omega de 26 años que todavía vive con sus padres, trabajas para tu madre y recientemente has demostrado una clara falta de juicio cuando se trata de tu vida romántica”- dijo Maryse- “A partir de ahora, tomaré todas las decisiones importantes sobre tu vida. La primera de ellas es que empacarás una maleta e irás con el Dr. Starkweather a su Institución”

-“No puedes hacer esto”- dijo Alec- “Mamá. Por favor. Mira todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que logré. Las cosas que quieres para mí, no tenemos que renunciar a ellas. Todavía puedo ser todo lo que quieres que sea”

Maryse lo miró con lástima y dijo en voz baja- “Sólo un Omega podría decir eso y no darse cuenta de lo tonto que suena”

La resolución de Alec se desmoronó cuando todas las dudas familiares volvieron sobre él. ¿Ella tenía razón? ¿Su comportamiento realmente había sido tan marcado sin que él se diera cuenta? ¿Y qué hay de Magnus? ¿Realmente el Alfa lo estaba manipulando, o era sólo un optimista sin esperanza?- “Mamá, por favor”- susurró- “Por favor no me hagas esto”

-“Esto es por tu propio bien, cariño”- dijo Maryse, su tono era suave ahora- “Sé que es difícil para ti entender eso, pero lo es. Te amo, Alec. Quiero lo mejor para ti Tienes que confiar en mí”

Después de un momento, Alec asintió. Sólo necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba un minuto tranquilo- “Ir– Iré a empacar algunas cosas”- murmuró.

-“Bien. Oh, dame tu teléfono”- dijo Maryse.

Alec buscó en su bolsillo automáticamente, su mano apretando el dispositivo- “¿P–por qué?”- preguntó, y Maryse lo miró con impaciencia. Lo sacó y se lo entregó, ella lo metió en su bolso. Alec dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, comenzó a meter cosas en una bolsa sin pensar realmente en ello. ¿Qué iba a pensar? No había nada que pudiera hacer. Maryse le había quitado todas sus opciones.

Cuando Magnus no supiera de él, querría saber qué había pasado, si era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no creer que Alec estaba enfermo. Pero tampoco habría nada que pudiera hacer. Magnus era un buen abogado y tenía mucho dinero, pero los Lightwood eran personas poderosas. Maryse tenía a más de un juez en el bolsillo. Ella ya tenía los documentos de tutela. ¿Qué iba a hacer Magnus? Incluso si los demandaba, nunca ganaría, y Alec difícilmente podría pedirle a Magnus que pusiera toda su vida en espera por su bien. Para ser honesto, no podía pedirle que hiciera nada. No tenía forma de ponerse en contacto con él sin su teléfono o su computadora portátil. Él nunca vería a Magnus de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sus manos estaban entumecidas, temblando, mientras se dirigía a la otra habitación. Tenía que confiar en su madre. Tenía que creer que ella quería lo mejor para él. Era su madre.

Tenía su mano en la puerta de regreso al salón cuando escuchó a su madre hablar- “Quiero decir, ya ves lo que tengo que aguantar”- en un tono quejumbroso y agudo, dijo- “ _Mamá, por favor no hagas esto_ ”- reanudó en su tono normal- “Típico”

Alec se apartó de la puerta. Sse quedó allí, congelado, por varios momentos. Le dolía el pecho, tenía la garganta tensa y dolorida. Pensó en todo lo que Magnus le había dicho en los últimos meses. Tal vez lo estaba manipulando, pero al menos Magnus nunca lo había lastimado.

Se llevó la bolsa al hombro y se alejó. Salió la puerta de atrás y rodeó de la casa. Comenzó a correr mientras llegaba a la carretera. No les tomaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que había escapado, así que cruzó la carretera y se metió en el jardín de un vecino. Sabía desde su infancia con Izzy que había un camino por el bosque que salía a un vecindario diferente. No llegarían allí por un rato.

Salió a una calle con poca luz y tuvo que detenerse a pensar en lo estúpido que era. No cambiaría nada. Lo encontrarían y lo arrastrarían al Instituto de todos modos. No podía detenerlos, no si Maryse tenía control legal sobre él.

Unos minutos más tarde, se metió en una tienda. Había un adolescente de aspecto aburrido jugando en su teléfono detrás de la caja registradora. Alec fue al cajero automático y retiró doscientos dólares, que era el límite de su tarjeta. Luego caminó hacia la registradora. La tienda estaba vacía. Puso de golpe un billete de veinte dólares en el mostrador y dijo- “Te daré veinte por usar tu teléfono”

El adolescente parpadeó y luego dijo- “Claro, amigo, siéntete libre”- y se lo entregó.

Alec comenzó a llamar a Magnus, luego se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Magnus no respondía una llamada de números desconocidos, y Alec no se atrevió a dejarle un mensaje de voz sin forma de saber si lo recibiría o si estaba en camino. En su lugar, llamó a Izzy. Ella respondió un poco más cautelosa que de costumbre. "¿Hola?"

-“Izzy, soy Alec”- dijo- “Necesito– necesito un aventón. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme?”

-“Por supuesto. ¿Que está pasando?”

-“Es muy complicado de explicar. ¿Recuerdas el camino por el bosque que solíamos tomar para ir a la pequeña tienda y comprar dulces? Estoy en esa tienda. Voy a esperarte en el baño hasta que llegues”

-“Alec, ¿estás bien?”

-“No, en realidad no lo estoy”- se atragantó- “Por favor, ven a buscarme tan pronto como puedas”

-“Estaré allí en diez minutos”

Alec colgó el teléfono y depositó otros veinte dólares- “Mi hermana vendrá a buscarme. Súper sexy y cabello oscuro, la reconocerás cuando la veas”- Otros veinte- “Si alguien más viene a buscarme, no me has visto”- Dos de a veinte más- “¿De acuerdo?”

-“Lo tengo”- dijo el empleado, recogiendo el dinero en efectivo. Alec se dirigió a la parte de atrás y se encerró en el baño. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que era, en lo jodido que estaría cuando su madre lo encontrara. Trató de pensar en ello lo menos posible mientras esperaba, lo cual fue menos difícil de lo que debería haber sido, ya que su monólogo interno en este momento era principalmente un grito agudo.

Ocho minutos después, llamaron a la puerta del baño y la voz de Izzy dijo- “Soy yo”- salió del baño y ella inmediatamente lo abrazó, con tanta fuerza que le dolió- “Vamos”- ella lo condujó a través de la tienda y hasta su automóvil.

Una vez que estuvieron en el camino, Alec se relajó un poco, y antes de que ella dijera algo, dijo con voz ahogada- “No puedes llevarme a tu casa. Mamá me irá a buscar allí ".

Izzy hizo una mueca- “Alec, ¿qué está pasando?”

-“Mamá, descubrió que-, oh Dios, en realidad no lo sabes”- Alec se rio un poco histéricamente- “Pues, soy un Omega”

-“Oh”- Izzy parpadeó, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- Ohhhhhhh. Mierda”

-“Es un resumen bastante preciso, sí”Alec respiró hondo algunas veces.

-“Alec”- Izzy extendió una mano, encontrando la suya y la apretó. "Sabes que esto no cambia mi opinión sobre ti en absoluto, ¿verdad? Y que no estoy enojada contigo por esconderlo, quiero decir, entiendo completamente por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie. Lo…”- Ella le apretó la mano otra vez- “Magnus lo sabe, ¿verdad?”

-“Ajá. Él – me habló de muchas cosas. Me llevó al punto en el que estaba, al menos, bastante bien con eso, donde pensé que tal vez no arruinaría mi vida. Teníamos un plan, ¿sabes? Sobre cómo obtendría casos exitosos con la empresa de mamá y luego comenzaría a trabajar en una ley de discriminación, ayudando a los Omegas a entrar en diferentes campos, y…”- Alec se atragantó nuevamente- “Pero luego mamá descubrió lo de Magnus, y por supuesto enloqueció por eso, revisó mis cosas y encontró mis supresores hormonales”

-“Oh, mierda”- dijo Izzy- “Sin embargo, vas a estar bien, Alec, quiero decir, estoy seguro de que estás molesto, pero…”

-“Consiguió que la corte la declarara mi tutor legal”-, dijo Alec- “Oficialmente, ya no estoy en control de mi propia vida. Y ella iba a enviarme lejos. A esas – esas instalaciones de las que escuchas, donde los Omega de los ricos van y no regresan”

Izzy no dijo nada durante un largo minuto antes de llegar a un estacionamiento. Detuvo el auto en y se volvió para mirar a Alec- “ _No_ vamos a dejar que ella te haga eso”

-“No sé qué hacer, Izzy. Estoy bien jodido, pero incluso si no fuera así, ella tiene todo el poder, el dinero y la ley está de su lado. No puedo luchar contra ella”

Izzy se estiró y lo abrazó- “Lo primero que vamos a hacer es llevarte a un lugar seguro. Luego nos sentaremos y pensaremos en un plan. Pero si tengo que hacerlo te compraré una identidad falsa y te sacare de contrabando del país en mi maleta, no te van a enviar a una prisión olvidada de Dios”

-“Está bien”- Alec tragó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Después de un minuto, Izzy lo soltó y tomó su teléfono- “Hola bebé. ¿Tu amigo Raj todavía trabaja en ese hotel de Queens? Estupendo. Llámalo y dile que necesito un favor. Alec finalmente le dijo a mamá por donde metérselo y necesito un lugar seguro para que él vaya. Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche, pagaré en efectivo, sin nombres. Estaré allí en 20 minutos. Gracias, te amo”- colgó y apretó las manos de Alec- “Vamos a cuidarte, Alec. No voy a dejar que mamá te lastime. Es una promesa”

Alec sólo pudo asentir. Se sentía entumecido de nuevo. Izzy reingresó a la calle y se dirigió a Queens. Veinte minutos después, estaban en el hotel. Izzy intercambió unas palabras rápidas con un hombre hindú en un estacionamiento, a quien luego abrazó, después condujo a Alec hasta una habitación en la parte trasera del hotel.

-“Debo llamar a Magnus”- dijo Alec, tan pronto como estuvieron dentro- “Pero él revisa sus llamadas. ¿Reconocerá tu número? Sé que ustedes dos se han ido a comer un par de veces sin mí”

-“Estoy bastante segura de que me tiene en sus contactos, sí. Lo pondré en el altavoz”- Izzy tocó su teléfono.

Magnus contestó unos momentos más tarde- “Isabelle”- dijo, y eso fue todo.

Eso le pareció extraño a Alec, por lo que se quedó en silencio. Izzy también captó el ambiente, porque dijo- “¿Es este un mal momento?”

-“Mm, bueno, podría serlo, dependiendo de lo que quieras discutir. Hay algunos buenos oficiales de la ley en mi departamento. Parecen pensar que podría estar escondiendo a Alec en mi armario. Sólo puedo imaginar que Alec finalmente le enseño el dedo medio a su madre y se largó. Sin embargo, tienen una orden de cateo, lo que es realmente impresionante a esta hora de la noche, y ahora insisten en que ponga esta llamada en el altavoz y les gustaría que te preguntara si has visto a Alec”

-“No, estaba llamando para preguntar si lo habías visto”- dijo Izzy- “Hoy me dijo que mamá había descubierto su relación y me prometió que me llamaría esta tarde, pero no lo ha hecho y estoy preocupada”

-“Bueno, ya que claramente no está en las garras de su madre, supongo que tendremos que suponer que está bien por ahora2 dijo Magnus. Parecía despreocupado, pero Alec podía escuchar las notas subyacentes de preocupación y enojo- “Te llamaré si tengo noticias de él”

-“Ídem”- dijo Izzy, y colgó. Alec se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. –“Vamos a resolver esto, Alec”

-“Solo quiero verlo”- susurró Alec- “Supongo que eso probablemente se debe a que soy un Omega”

-“Creo que es porque estás molesto y tu madre trató de enviarte a una prisión”- dijo Izzy, sentándose a su lado- “¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó, de acuerdo? Comienza por el principio”

Después de un minuto, Alec asintió. Al principio fue difícil hablar de cómo había ocultado quién era y lo avergonzado que había estado de sí mismo. Izzy lloró un poco cuando se enteró de que su relación con Meliorn había hecho que Alec estuviera seguro de que su madre nunca lo aceptaría. Luego le contó sobre conocer a Magnus, sobre todas las cosas que Magnus le había enseñado y lo felices que habían estado juntos. Por último, le habló sobre lo que Maryse y Starkweather habían dicho.

-“Qué montón de mierda", dijo Izzy, y Alec logró sonreír débilmente- “Incluso si ellos creyeran que es verdad, honestamente no apostaría– no lo es. ¿Está bien? Eres muy exitoso, Alec. Sí, de acuerdo, trabajas en la empresa de tu madre, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hayas ganado casos, y muchos. Eres un gran abogado. Así que no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario”

-“Dijo que iban a reabrir todos mis casos”

-“Ella puede irse al infierno”- dijo Izzy, y en esw momento sonó el teléfono. Ella bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño ligeramente- “Número desconocido”- tocó la pantalla- “¿Hola?”

-“Sí, estamos en un hotel en el que trabaja mi amigo”- dijo Izzy, poniéndolo en el altavoz.

-“Gracias a Dios”- dijo Magnus- “Alec, he estado muy preocupado. ¿Qué demonios pasó?”

Alec tuvo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta; el alivio al oír la voz de Magnus era tan fuerte- “Mamá encontró mis supresores hormonales. Ella hizo que uno de sus jueces le diera mi tutela legal. Iban a enviarme a algún Instituto para _'terapia'_. Prácticamente escapé por la puerta trasera y llamé a Izzy para que fuera por mí”

-“Bien, gracias a Dios por eso y bien por ti, cariño”- dijo Magnus- “¿Estás a salvo?”

-“Tan seguro como podemos estar por esta noche, creo. Fuimos cuidadosos Mamá irá a casa de Izzy, y como ella no estará allí, sospechará que me estás ayudando, pero no creo que puedan encontrarme o probar algo”

-“Por la mañana tendré media docena de amigos jurando que estuve con ellos toda la noche”- agregó Izzy- “Pero necesitamos un plan a largo plazo”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Magnus- “Tengo algunas ideas, pero estoy muy seguro de que mi edificio está siendo vigilado. Si me voy, me seguirán con la esperanza de que los lleve a Alec. Maryse tiene suficiente dinero para contratar a una docena de investigadores privados. Tu casa probablemente esté siendo vigilada también, así que una vez que regreses, no vuelvas a visitar a Alec. ¿En qué hotel están?

-“El Lexington Inn. Habitación 114”

-“Bien. Alexander, cariño, voy a enviar a alguien a recogerte mañana por la mañana. Creo que sería mejor sacarte de la ciudad por el momento. Iré a verte mañana por la noche; será fácil perder ‘mi cola’ si me siguen al club cuando esté lleno. Hasta entonces, sólo aguanta”

Alec trató de respirar- “De acuerdo. Sí, estaré bien”

-“Estás mejor que bien. Eres increíble y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por defenderte”

-“No lo hice”- dijo Alec sombrío- “Dejé que me convenciera de ir y luego salí corriendo por la puerta de atrás”

-“Eso todavía fue defenderse, en comparación con la alternativa”- dijo Magnus- “Vas a estar bien. Izzy y yo nos aseguraremos de eso. Descansa un poco. Te llamaré por teléfono… oh, no tienes teléfono. Compraré uno para ti y haré que Ragnor te lo lleve. Confia en él.Es mi más viejo amigo”

-“Gracias, Magnus. Yo–”- Alec se cortó a sí mismo. Quería decir ‘te amo’ pero aún no lo habían dicho, y no debería hacerlo por primera vez por teléfono.

-“Yo también”- respondió Magnus en voz baja, y luego colgó.

Alec se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró a Izzy- “No te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Ni caballos salvajes podrían alejarme”- dijo- “Construiremos un fuerte con las mantas y haremos una fiesta de pijamas, como en los viejos tiempos”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas por KouriArashi:
> 
> Espero que todos encuentren este capítulo tan satisfactorio como yo al escribirlo XD

 

Alec no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba de Ragnor Fell, pero un hombre fornido, jovial y de mediana edad no lo era. Cuando Magnus había dicho ‘su más viejo amigo’, Alec había imaginado a alguien de sus días como stripper, pero aparentemente Ragnor era incluso más viejo que eso- “La familia de Magnus tenía el departamento de abajo cuando yo era un niño”- le dijo Ragnor a Alec mientras lo llevaba al automóvil- “Traté de cuidarlo cuando su madre no se sentía bien. Su padrastro era una mierda. Cuando Magnus estuvo en hogares sustitutos, terminó en algunos lugares malos, y a veces venía a pedirme consejo. Era un buen chico, pero la vida lo seguía pateando en el culo”

-“Sí. Conozco ese sentimiento”- dijo Alec, con una risa temblorosa.

-“¿Tienes hambre? Vayamos por algo de desayunar”- Ragnor se dirigió a un Dunkin Donuts antes de salir a la carretera. Alec trató de desplomarse en su asiento y esperar que nadie lo notara- “Relájate, chico. No hay espías en un lugar de donas”

-“Probablemente estoy en todas las noticias”- dijo Alec, sintiendo que la desesperación se apoderaba de él.

-“Sabes, Magnus me advirtió que lo estarías, pero estuve viéndolas y no hubo ni pío. Supongo que tu madre debe estar manteniéndolo en secreto, no queriendo el escándalo”

-“Oh”- Alec sintió que su estómago se calmaba- “Bueno”

-“Probablemente piense que si sólo tiene a sus lacayos vigilando a Magnus y a tu hermana un par de días, descubrirán dónde te escondes. Lo cual es realmente estúpido, para ser honesto. Es como si no recordara que Magnus es casi tan rica como ella, y ciertamente puede encontrar un amigo que te lleve fuera de la ciudad”

-“Sí, bueno, mamá ha vuelto un pasatiempo el ignorar las cualidades positivas de Magnus”- dijo Alec.

Ragnor soltó una carcajada- “Eso he oído. Magnus me ha contado todo sobre ti, sabes. Está loco por ti. Lo conozco desde que era de la altura de mi rodilla y nunca lo había visto tan feliz”

Alec se ruborizó y cambió de tema- “¿Entonces adónde vamos?”

-“Vamos a ir a New Rochelle”- dijo Ragnor- “Tengo una casa allí. Verás, Magnus sabía que odiaba vivir en la ciudad, pero nunca había tenido el dinero para mudarme. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo después de sacarse el premio gordo fue conseguirme un sitio nuevo. Sin embargo, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo está a mi nombre. A menos que tu madre logré acceder a los registros financieros de Magnus de hace tres años, no lo vincularán con él.

-“Podría hacerlo”- dijo Alec, sintiéndose sombrío de nuevo.

-“Sí, pero hoy no. Esta no es una solución a largo plazo, pero podemos esconderte allí mientras las cosas se tranquilizan. Estoy seguro de que Magnus está armando algún tipo de plan”

Alec asintió y guardó silencio. Había comenzado a llover, y el tráfico era pesado, por lo que Ragnor dedicó su atención a la carretera. Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, doblaron en un camino de entrada. La casa era una pequeña casa de un solo piso sin pretensiones, escondida al final de una carretera. Alec sintió que sus nervios se calmaron un poco cuando entró. Estaba pensando en lo que Izzy había dicho, en cómo lo sacaría de contrabando del país si era necesario. A medida que pasaban las horas, cada vez estaba menos asustado y más deprimido. Independientemente de lo que sucediera ahora con su madre, la vida que él había querido para sí mismo había desaparecido.

-“¿Té?”- preguntó Ragnor, luego miró a Alec y dijo- “O tal vez deberías irte a la cama. Te ves agotado”

-“No dormí bien anoche, y probablemente tampoco dormiré bien ahora”- dijo Alec- “El té suena genial”

-“Claro”- Ragnor fue a la cocina y se ocupó de ello- “¡Pero no te preocupes tanto! Magnus es un genio. Él arreglará todo. Estoy seguro de que en este momento está sentado con la cabeza en esos libros de derecho, y encontrara cualquier escapatoria que pueda usar para salir del problema”

-“No es eso”- dijo Alec- “Quiero decir, si lo _es_ , sólo que– no debería necesitar a Magnus para sacarme del apuro. Yo… yo debería ser capaz de manejar esto solo, pero no puedo. Sólo soy– soy otro Omega que debe esconderse bajo las faldas de un Alfa cuando no puede manejar las cosas. Tal vez mi madre tenía razón. Tal vez debería simplemente…”

-“Espera un segundo”- dijo Ragnor, sacudiendo una cucharadita hacia Alec- “Por un lado, estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre nunca ha tenido razón sobre nada en toda su vida, pero eso es aparte. No necesitas ser rescatado porque seas un Omega”

-“Si no fuera un Omega, no estaría en este lío”- dijo Alec.

-“De acuerdo, te concedo que tu problema se debe a tu estatus de Omega y los prejuicios de tu madre, mi punto es que el hecho de que seas un Omega no es la razón por la que no puedes _lidiar_ con ello. Nosotros, la gente en general, no estamos hechos para manejar todo solos. Necesitar ayuda no es algo que te debilite. Simplemente te hace humano. Y francamente, maldeciría a tu madre hasta el infierno si alguna vez te dijo lo contrario”

Alec estaba desconcertado- “Pero yo–”

-“Magnus te ha hablado sobre Camille, ¿no es así?”- dijo Ragnor- “¿Te contó cómo vino hasta aquí y se quedó conmigo un par de semanas después? Porque necesitaba ayuda y lo sabía. Él era un desastre. Todavía estaba medio convencido de que, de alguna manera, se merecía todo lo que ella le había hecho. Todavía había momentos en los que quería arrojarse a sus pies y suplicarle perdón, ¡y eso fue después de que ella deliberadamente destruyó su carrera por despecho! Entonces, si un Alfa fuerte e inteligente como Magnus Bane puede necesitar ayuda después de que alguien tratara de arruinar su vida, ¿tú por qué no?”

Alec respiró hondo. Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos. Después de un minuto, todo lo que pudo manejar fue un asentimiento.

-“No conozco todos los detalles de tu situación, Alec, pero créeme en esto – cuando alguien te lastima deliberadamente, no hay vergüenza en buscar ayuda o consuelo en las personas que se preocupan por ti. Magnus no quiere ‘ _rescatarte’_ porque es un Alfa y tú eres un Omega. Él quiere ayudarte, porque te ama”

Alec asintió de nuevo y logró decir- “Gracias”

-“De nada. Ahora, tomaremos un poco de té y sacaré los álbumes de fotos, porque tengo fotos de Magnus cuando era un pequeño y flaco palillo con bermudas y banditas en las rodillas,  definitivamente tienes que verlas”

Ante esto, Alec se rio, sorprendido- “Bueno. Eso suena divertido”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de los álbumes de fotos, Ragnor introdujo a Alec a la televisión diurna, y se sorprendió al quedarse dormido en el sofá. No se despertó hasta que Ragnor comenzó a preparar la cena. La ansiedad comenzó a regresar, pero era manejable. Sabía que Magnus no llegaría hasta más tarde. Las cosas en el club realmente no empezaban hasta después de las diez, y luego tendría que conducir hasta New Rochelle.

Ragnor comenzó a bostezar alrededor de las 9:30 pm, y Alec le dijo que se fuera a la cama, sin embargo, él insistió en mantenerse despierto hasta que llegara Magnus. El corazón de Alec se le subía a la garganta con cada pequeño sonido; pero finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, vio un automóvil que se detenía en el camino de entrada. Un minuto después, se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta lateral. Alec la abrió y Magnus prácticamente se arrojó a través de esta a los brazos de Alec.

-“Dios, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien”- murmuró Magnus en su cuello, mientras Alec se aferraba a él involuntariamente.

-“Gracias a ti”- dijo Alec.

-“Gracias a _ti_ ”- corrigió Magnus- “Tú te alejaste de ella. Yo sólo te encontré un transporte”

Alec respiró hondo y se aferró más fuerte por unos momentos, sus dedos agarrando la camisa de Magnus- “No podría haber hecho nada de esto si no fuera por ti. Te amo tanto”

-“Yo también te amo”- Magnus se inclinó para besarlo, pero fue un beso breve y casto. Se abrazaron por otro momento antes de que Magnus se apartara a regañadientes, luego se acercó y abrazó a Ragnor.

-“Los dejó para que hablen”- dijo Ragnor, bostezando- “Sólo avísenme si necesitan algo”

-“Gracias” dijo Magnus, mientras Ragnor se marchaba. Se volvió hacia Alec y le dijo- “Debes estar cansado. Podríamos esperar hasta mañana–”

-“En realidad, dormí gran parte de la tarde”- dijo Alec- “Ragnor puso programas de entrevistas todo el día”

Magnus resopló- “Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ver programas diurnos de entrevistas con Ragnor cuando era joven”

-“Bueno, Dios sabe que la compañía fue mejor que la programación”- dijo Alec, y luego agregó- “Él, uhm, él es realmente agradable. Gracias por enviarlo. Dijo algunas cosas que me ayudaron mucho”

-“Eso suena como Ragnor”- Magnus guio a Alec hasta el sofá y se sentó- “Entonces, como puedes imaginar, he pasado gran parte del día tratando de descubrir cuál es la mejor línea de acción. Tu madre ha mantenido esto fuera de las noticias, lo cual es muy beneficioso para nosotros. Investigué su reclamo de tutela y, desafortunadamente, creo que podría ser difícil revertirlo rápidamente. A la larga, sí, creo que se podría hacer, pero…”

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro- “De acierto. ¿Así que?”

-“Déjame presentarte lo que creo son las dos mejores posibilidades. Una es la que Izzy ideó al principio: sacarte del país. Tengo algunos amigos con, ejem, menos que respetabls conexiones, y dinero más que suficiente para obtener un pasaporte falso, una cuenta bancaria, etcétera. Tu madre probablemente les haya dado tu foto a los agentes de la TSA en La Guardia y JFK, pero Ragnor podría llevarte a Boston o diablos, inclusive a Miami. También es posible un avión privado, aunque podría ser un poco complicado ya que estoy seguro de que sospecharán que podríamos intentar algo así. En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que puedo disfrazarte de manera efectiva – te sorprendería lo que puede hacer el contorno del maquillaje. Etcétera, etcétera, si queremos sacarte de aquí para comenzar una nueva vida en cualquier lugar, esa es una opción”

Alec guardó silencio durante un largo minuto. Había estado pensando en eso todo el día. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y dijo- “No. Sólo como último recurso. No puedo vivir huyendo asustado de ella, mirando por encima del hombro, esperando a que me encuentre”

Magnus asintió y no discutió- “Bueno. Luego está el plan B, que es hacer que tu madre retroceda”

Alec dejó escapar una risa sobresaltada- “ _Ese_ es uno de los dos mejores planes que se te ocurrieron? Mi madre nunca ha retrocedido en su vida. Ella fue a la corte por trescientos dólares en honorarios legales”

-“Yo también”- dijo Magnus, con un brillo en los ojos- “Y le gané”

-“Bien, tienes un punto”- dijo Alec, tomándose un momento para apreciar lo atractivo que se veía Magnus en ese momento- “Pero no tenemos ventaja”

La boca de Magnus se curvó en una sonrisa malvada- “Oh, cariño, estoy bastante seguro de que la tenemos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Para ser honesto, Alec estaba contento de que no iba a tener que enfrentarse a su madre. Ya sea porque era un Omega, porque era una víctima de abuso, o porque simplemente estaba cansado, de cualquier manera, estaba feliz de dejar que Magnus hiciera el trabajo pesado, especialmente porque claramente estaba ansioso por pelear de todos modos.

-“Voy a dejar el altavoz de mi teléfono”- dijo Magnus, tocando la pantalla en el nuevo teléfono de Alec- “He clonado mi dispositivo en el tuyo, por lo que podrás escuchar todo lo que escuche. Si en algún momento tienes preguntas para mí o quieres dar tu opinión, sólo envíame un mensaje de texto. ¿Promete que me avisará si no está de acuerdo con alguno de los arreglos?”

-“Lo prometo”- Alec se inclinó para un beso. Habían regresado a la ciudad esa mañana, y ahora estaba en una habitación del hotel más cercano a la oficina de Maryse. No se sentía cómodo estando allí, pero algo de la confianza de Magnus se le había pegado. Después de que Magnus se había ido, Alec se acostó en la cama con su teléfono en altavoz. Al principio sólo eran algunos ruidos de tráfico, el bajo zumbido de voces en un edificio.

Entonces la hermosa voz de Magnus- “Buenos días, Charlotte. Necesito hablar con la Sra. Lightwood”

-“¿Tiene una cita…?”- la voz de Charlotte era un poco entrecortada, y Alec la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella había reconocido instantáneamente a Magnus.

-“No, pero estoy muy seguro de que ella querrá verme. Necesito hablar con ella sobre su hijo. Si no te importa”

-“Le avisaré de que está aquí”- dijo Charlotte.

Unos instantes después, la voz de Maryse, aguda y exigente, resonó en la habitación- “Señor Bane, si no estás aquí para decirme la ubicación de mi hijo, entonces…”

-“Lo siento, pero esa es información privilegiada”- dijo Magnus, sonando tan engreído que Alec prácticamente pudo ver su sonrisa.

Ciertamente enojó a Maryse- “¿Privilegiada?”

-“Sí. Alexander me ha contratado para que lo represente y, por lo tanto, toda la información que tengo sobre él estaría protegida bajo el privilegio de abogado-cliente. Si pudiéramos discutir esto en privado”

Se oyen pasos y luego una puerta se cerró antes de que Maryse dijera altivamente- “Alexander no puede contratarte. Él ha sido declarado incompetente”

-“Bueno, en la mayoría de las circunstancias tienes razón, pero si alguien desea impugnar legalmente una declaración de incompetencia, se le permite buscar su propio abogado. ¿Cómo podrían impugnar, de lo contrario? Ciertamente no pueden confiar en que sus tutores contraten a alguien para ellos. Vayamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Los dos sabemos que esta ‘ _tuttela’_ es una mierda”

-“No sé de que habñas”- dijo Maryse.

-“¿Una declaración de incompetencia sin audiencia, sin opiniones de expertos, a excepción de una madre encabronada y un frasco de supresores hormonales? Por favor, Maryse. Sé exactamente cómo obtuviste esa declaración. ¿El esposo de la Juez Herondale no es candidato al Congreso el próximo año? Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el respaldo de un Senador electo”

Alec prácticamente podía ver el rostro de su madre ponerse rojo- “No veo qué importancia tiene. Alec ha sido declarado incompetente. Eso es un hecho. Y correr hacia su Alfa para sacarlo de problemas no va a ayudarlo a los ojos de la corte”

Magnus suspiró- “Sí, contratar a un abogado competente es _obviamente_ hacer una tontería cuando tu madre intenta encerrarte y tirar la llave. Acaso no ves que la cornisa en la que estás parada comienza a desmoronarse debajo de tus pies”

-“Oh, ilumíname”- dijo Maryse, su voz goteando sarcasmo.

-“¿Ganaríamos si desafiáramos esto en un tribunal de justicia? Honestamente, no lo sé. La ley tiene prejuicios contra los Omegas y está sesgada a favor de las madres. Por lo tanto, es posible que pudiéramos luchar contra ti y aun así perder”

-“Eso ciertamente me hace sentir insegura de mi posición”

-“Pero no quieres que esto vaya a juicio, Maryse. Lo sé porque has hecho todo lo posible para ocultar lo que está sucediendo. Incluso los oficiales de policía que vinieron a mi apartamento no sabían por qué estaban buscando a Alec, sólo que debían hacerlo. No ha habido nada en el periódico; y confirmé con un amigo que tiene una demanda pendiente que a los clientes de Alec simplemente les han dicho que está enfermo. No quieres que nadie sepa que tu hijo es un Omega, y mucho menos que tratas de declararlo incompetente y llevarlo silenciosamente a un lugar para que no te avergüence”

-“Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto, Bane?”

Magnus se rio- “Lo que quiero decir, señora Lightwood, es que no hago _nada_ en silencio. ¡Llevémoslo a juicio! Estaría feliz de hacerlo. Lo demoraría por meses. Traeré experto tras experto. Ah, y no sólo en la diferencia entre Alfas y Omegas, sino en los síntomas de abuso emocional. Intenta demostrar en un tribunal que el comportamiento de Alec se debe a su estatus como Omega y no a que lo estés sofocando desde el día en que nació. Lucharé contra ti por cada pulgada. Pondré a Isabelle en el estrado para testificar sobre cómo ella, un Alfa, se vio afectada por tu comportamiento. Traeré a sus profesores universitarios para hablar sobre su inteligencia y sus antiguos clientes para hablar sobre sus habilidades. Ah, y créanme, me aseguraré de que el mundo sepa que obtuviste esta orden de tutela en secreto, en primer lugar. Hablando de personas que se postulan para el cargo, ¿no está Robert buscando la reelección este año? Odiaría ver cómo las acusaciones de abuso infantil podrían afectar su campaña. Pasaría más tiempo hablando de eso que de cualquier oro problema”

Hubo silencio por un minuto. Maryse estaba claramente bullendo de rabia, pero aún no había encontrado una salida.

-“O”- dijo Magnus en voz baja- “Puedes dejar que Alec siga su propio camino. Tranquilamente renunciar a su empresa, obtener su propio apartamento y vivir una vida feliz. Él y yo firmaremos acuerdos de confidencialidad que declararán que no vamos a ir a la prensa y hablar de tus intentos por arruinarlo. Todos se van a casa felices”

-“No puedes hacer ni la mitad de lo que dices”- dijo Maryse.

-“Oh, ¿no puedo?”- la silla de Magnus crujió cuando se recostó- #¿Sabes cuántos seguidores tengo en Twitter?”

-“Eso– eso difícilmente es un respetable–”

-“No importa. Una vez que eres tendencia, a nadie le importa dónde comenzó. Oh, mira, mi recuento actual es de cuarenta y cuatro millones. Cuarenta y cuatro _millones_ de personas a quienes les puedo decir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que tu hijo Alec es un Omega y me han contratado como su asesor legal para luchar por su libertad”

-“Haré que un juez emita una orden de mordaza”

-“¿En los veinte segundos me llevará escribir y publicar eso? Sinceramente lo dudo. Y créeme, Maryse, una vez que algo está en Internet, nunca desaparece”

-“No puedes–”

Magnus comenzó a dictar lo que estaba escribiendo en su teléfono- “No puedo creer que en 2016 mi querido novio _Omega_ tenga que luchar por su libertad…”

-“No te _atrevas_ a presionar otro botón en ese teléfono”

Magnus golpeó el teléfono en el escritorio con tanta fuerza que Alec se estremeció- “Tienes treinta segundos para hablar por teléfono con el juez, Maryse. No me iré hasta que esos documentos de tutela hayan sido revocados y Alec tenga pleno acceso a sus finanzas. Entonces, y solo entonces, traeré a mi cliente para que firme su NDA y su renuncia del bufet”

Maryse se tomó un minuto para decir con voz ahogada- “Tengo una condición”

-“¿Por qué no me sorprende?”

-“Él no debe usar el nombre Lightwood. En ninguna carrera que elija tomar”

Alec alzó la cabeza, suspiró y levantó el teléfono. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Magnus, _‘¿Puedo usar el tuyo?’_

Unos segundos después, Magnus le envió un mensaje de texto, _‘Estaría feliz de compartirlo contigo’_

_‘Entonces está bien’_ , respondió Alec.

En voz alta, Magnus dijo- “Es aceptable. Ahora llama al juez”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADC: Son las siglas para Acuerdo de Confidencial, corresponden al 'Non Disclosure Agreement (NDA)'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paparazzis y pláticas.

 

Para cuando la empresa salió a almorzar, todo había terminado. La tutela había sido revocada, las finanzas de Alec eran suyas, y había firmado todos los documentos necesarios para renunciar a la firma y prometer que no iría a la prensa. Magnus llevó la documentación al hotel para que no tuviera que ir a la empresa y ver a su madre. Alec llamó a Izzy para contarle todo lo que había sucedido mientras Magnus llevaba las copias firmadas a la oficina de los Lightwood.

Cuando regresó, almorzó con él. Se sentaron en la habitación del hotel y comieron sándwiches, sin hablar mucho.

Después de un largo silencio, Magnus dijo- “Sé que probablemente tendré que decirte esto todos los días durante años, pero eres increíble”

Alec estudió su lata de refresco- “Casi me rindo”- dijo en voz baja- “No veía una salida. Fui a empacar mis cosas. Yo sólo– ella me dijo que sólo quería lo mejor para mí, que me amaba. Habría ido con ella, excepto que cuando terminé de empacar, la escuché decir… solo una cosa cruel más. Se estaba burlando de mí, por suplicarle que no me enviara lejos. Me dolió tanto que pensé que podría morirme ahí donde estaba. Fue por eso que escapé”

Magnus se sentó junto a él en la cama y le apretó la mano- “Ella no es una buena persona, Alec. El hecho de que casi logró manipularte para hacerlo no es tu culpa. Ella es tu madre, creo que todos estamos configurados, hasta cierto punto, para creer lo que nuestras madres nos dicen. No importa el motivo específico por el cual fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarte. Eso significa el mundo”

-“Tal vez lo crea algún día”- dijo Alec- “Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte”

-“Nunca hubiera dejado de buscarte”- Magnus llevó la mano de Alec a su boca y depositó un beso contra sus nudillos- “Te habría sacado de allí estilo Steve McQueen, si hubiera tenido que hacerlo”

-“Que sexy”- dijo Alec, sonriendo por primera vez ese día. Magnus se inclinó para darle un beso real, y Alec se lo devolvió, esperando la oleada de hormonas, pero no sucedió. Se apartó y miró hacia otro lado- “Lo siento, yo sólo… No estoy seguro, tal vez algo me pasa, pero yo…”

-“Alexander, no necesitas una nota del médico para decirme que no estás de humor”- Magnus extendió la mano y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Alec- “Has tenido un día difícil. ¿Qué tal si salimos y vemos algunos apartamentos? Hice algunas llamadas ayer”

-“¿Estabas tan seguro de que haríamos retractarse a mi madre?”

Magnus sonrió- “Cuarenta y cuatro _millones_ de seguidores en Twitter, Alec”

Alec negó con la cabeza, riendo en silencio- “Bueno. Cacería de apartamento será”

Como Alec no sabía dónde iba a terminar trabajando, aunque tenía algunas ideas al respecto, miraron lugares de toda la ciudad. Prefería algo del lado menos costoso, aunque en la ciudad de Nueva York eso siempre era un desafío. Los primeros tres fueron drásticamente decepcionantes, incluso con la ayuda de un agente de bienes raíces que Magnus conocía.

-“Creo que en realidad no _necesito_ un lugar propio”- dijo Alec mientras miraba algo escéptico la tubería oxidada en el tercer departamento- “Quiero decir. Podría quedarme contigo”

-“Por mucho que eso me gustaría, creo que sería bueno que tengas tu propio apartamento” dijo Magnus- “Nunca has vivido solo, y es una experiencia que todos deberían tener. Comer macarrones con queso en ropa interior donde nadie pueda verte”

-“De acuerdo, por un lado, _puaj_ , y por otro, me niego a creer que hayas hecho eso alguna vez”

-“Durante tres días seguidos”

Alec se atragantó y Magnus se rio.

-“Hablo en serio”- dijo Magnus, una vez que terminaron de reírse- “Quiero decir, creo que probablemente podamos sobrevivir si vivimos juntos; pero no creo que debamos hacerlo porque _tenemos que_ , creo que deberíamos hacerlo cuando estemos listos”

-“Sí”- Alec se pasó una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello- “Aunque desde que no tengo mi apellido, es como si ya estuviéramos casados. Lo que significa que, en cierto modo, te lo propuse por mensaje de texto. Yo, uh, no estaba pensando con tanta anticipación”

Magnus se inclinó para besarle, divertido a pesar de sí mismo- “Nunca lo presumiría. Y puedes elegir cualquier apellido que desees. No tiene que ser mío. Que de todos modos no es mío”- agregó con una sonrisa- “No crees que nací con el nombre de Magnus Bane, ¿verdad? Dios del cielo, no. En realidad, ni siquiera sé cuál era mi apellido al nacer, porque mi madre cambió tanto el suyo como el mío para que coincida con el de mi padrastro, con quien se casó cuando yo tenía solo dos años. En ese momento tuve el nombre completamente normal de Magnus Barnes”

Alec rio disimuladamente- “Bane te queda mejor”

-“¿Verdad que si?”- Magnus le sonrió- “Pero mi punto es válido. Podrías elegir cualquier otro, como yo lo hice”

-“Me gusta Bane”- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

-“Bien, entonces, tendremos que discutir esto más adelante, pero en cualquier caso, puedes compartir mi nombre sin obligaciones matrimoniales. No hay necesidad de una boda en el juzgado”

-“Nunca asumí ni por un instante que estarías dispuesto a casarte en un juzgado”- dijo Alec secamente.

-“Cierto. Mi boda será fabulosa, como todas las cosas con el toque característico de Bane”

-“Entonces, um”- Alec miró a su alrededor como si se preguntara qué decir a continuación.

Magnus alzó las cejas, pero luego extendió la mano y tomó las de Alec en las suyas- “No tienes que decir ni hacer nada para lo que no estés preparado. Sólo hemos estado saliendo durante seis meses. No importa lo que pase entre nosotros, me complace que compartas mi nombre”

-“Gracias”- dijo Alec- “Me refiero a que, quiero hacerlo. Quiero preguntártelo”- sus mejillas se sonrojaron- “Pero también siento que tal vez no debería tomar decisiones importantes sobre mi vida ahora, dado todo lo que sucedió en los últimos días”

-“Eso parece bastante razonable, cariño”- Magnus se acercó para otro beso- “Tengo una idea. Consideremos que estamos comprometidos para estar comprometidos”

Alec se rio- “¿Y eso que significa?”

-“Significa que acordamos que quieres preguntar, y me gustaría decir que sí, pero como todavía no estamos listos para hacerlo, esperaremos hasta estarlo”

-“Está bien”- sonrío Alec a su pesar y acarició la mejilla de Magnus con un pulgar- “Entonces, um. Dirías que sí, ¿eh?”

-“En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alexander. Nunca he amado tanto a nadie más en mi vida, y para ser honesto, no pienso hacerlo. Entonces, cuando estés listo, sólo dímelo. Estaré aquí. Magnus miró a su alrededor y arrugó la nariz- “Bueno, no aquí. Este lugar es horrible ¿Nos vamos?”

Alec se rio- “Vaya forma de arruinar el momento, Magnus. Pero sí, salgamos de aquí antes de que las cucarachas formen una ofensiva”

El siguiente lugar al que fueron era un último piso en Brooklyn, y aunque estaba un poco fuera de su rango de precios, le encantó desde el momento en que entró. Era todo de ladrillo cálido y pisos de piedra pulida y grandes ventanales con vistas a la ciudad- “¡Una estufa de gas!”- Magnus parecía impresionado- “Olvídalo, Alec, creo que voy a comprar este lugar para mí”

-“¡Hey, no necesitas un apartamento!”- protestó Alec.

-“Cierto, pero este es mucho mejor que el mío. El cual realmente sólo elegí por su cercanía al club, ya que sabía que allí saldría muchas noches tarde. Pero está bien, Alexander, mientras estés de acuerdo con el hecho de que pasaré mucho tiempo aquí”

-“Creo que puedo manejar eso”- dijo Alec.

-“Manéjalo, cariño”- dijo Magnus, sonriendo, antes de que él se dirigiera al agente de bienes raíces para pedirle que preparara la documentación. Ella dijo que tenía todo en su auto y bajó a buscarlo. Magnus se volvió hacia Alec, que estaba parado en una de las ventanas, pero mirando a Magnus en lugar de afuera- “¿En qué estás pensando?”

-“¿Honestamente? Que este es un momento muy inconveniente para que mi impulso sexual se recupere”

Magnus dio un bufido de risa- “Bueno, si puedes aguanar otra hora mientras hacemos los trámites, podemos dejar la compra de muebles hasta mañana y regresar a mi casa. ¿Suena bien?”

-“Sí”- Alec se inclinó para un beso- “Eso suena bien”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Estaban a mitad del papeleo cuando el teléfono de Magnus sonó. Lo miró despreocupadamente, hizo una doble toma, y luego frunció el ceño levemente- “¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó Alec, mientras Magnus comenzaba a tocar la pantalla.

-“Bueno, recuerdas la foto de los dos que andaba en Twitter y comenzó toda esta”- Magnus agitó una mano en el aire- “¿prueba? Bueno, uno de los periódicos sensacionalistas finalmente descubrió que la persona conmigo en esa foto es el hasta-ayer-en-el-armario hijo de un senador, y todos están teniendo un día de campo con eso ahora. Ese era mi representante de relaciones públicas, quería saber si debemos confirmar, negar o no hacer ningún comentario. ¿Tus pensamientos, cariño?”

El rostro de Alec quedó en blanco por un momento mientras luchaba con las implicaciones. "Uh, ¿nos disculpas por un momento?”- le dijo al agente de bienes raíces, quien asintió, sonrió y salió del apartamento. Alec se pasó ambas manos por el cabello- “¿Qué hay de la ADC?”

-“El ADC solo decretó que no hablaríamos sobre los intentos de tu madre para institucionalizarte o la razón por la que la dejaste el bufet. Cualquier otra cosa es juego limpio, incluido tu estatus como Omega”

Alec frunció el ceño- “¿Mamá siquiera _leyó_ lo que me hiciste firmar?”

-“Oh, lo hizo, pero legalmente no puede prohibirte que lo reveles, ya que surgiría en el futuro en cosas como solicitudes de empleo, citas médicas, etc. Ahora, probablemente apreciaría si no lo anunciaras, pero no puede prohibirlo”

-“Está bien”- Alec dejó escapar un suspiro y lo consideró durante un largo minuto- “Entonces supongo que deberíamos confirmarlo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, no será la última vez que la gente nos verá juntos, y sería bueno poder caminar por la ciudad contigo”

-“Si estás seguro”- dijo Magnus- “No hay prisa”

-“No, pero sería estúpido negarlo y luego admitirlo más tarde”- Alec se encogió de hombros, luego se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla- “Está bien. Quiero decir, no anunciemos el asunto de ser un Omega, pero está bien decir que sí, estamos en una relación”

-“Está bien”- Magnus comenzó a teclear en su teléfono, y Alec fue a terminar con el agente de bienes raíces.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, se fueron y regresaron a Manhattan. En este punto, se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, por lo que Magnus propuso cenar, a pesar de su entusiasmo por volver su casa. Había un restaurante italiano a solo unas pocas cuadras de su departamento, y Alec estuvo de acuerdo- “Comamos afuera”- dijo Alec, mientras salían del auto- “Es una noche agradable”

"Eso podría no ser aconsejable, a menos que quieras que te tomen una docena más de fotos”

Alec lo pensó, luego se encogió de hombros- “No me importa. Como dijiste, las personas nos verán juntas. Y luces genial”

-“Bueno, gracias”- dijo Magnus, sonriendo. El maître les encontró una mesa junto a la cerca que los separaba de la acera, y Magnus les ordenó una botella de vino.

Les tomó a los paparazzi menos de media hora darse cuenta de que estaban allí. Magnus sonrió para unas cuantas fotografías y luego cortésmente preguntó si podían quedarse solos para disfrutar de su comida- “Nadie puede comer linguini de modo elegante”- añadió, y varios de ellos se rieron.

Sin embargo, uno fue un poco más insistente- “¡Entonces, Sr. Lightwood! ¿Cómo se siente estar fuera del armario?”

-“Nunca estuve realmente en el armario”- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros- “La heterosexualidad no es una configuración predeterminada, ¿sabes? No soy responsable de las suposiciones de la sociedad”

Magnus estaba claramente entretenido por eso, sonriendo hacia su vino. El reportero estaba un poco sorprendido, pero siguió adelante- “Hay rumores de que has dejado la firma Lightwood. ¿Es eso cierto?”

-“Eso es correcto”- dijo Alec.

-“¿Por tu relación con Magnus?”

-“No puedo comentar sobre eso en este momento”

-“Sabes que tomarán eso como un sí”- murmuró Magnus.

Alec simplemente se encogió de hombros, una moción que claramente transmitió, _‘la NDA no me impide permitir que los periodistas saquen sus propias conclusiones’_. Su comida llegó entonces, y Magnus logró ahuyentar al reportero para que pudieran comer en paz.

-“Tu madre”- dijo Magnus- “Va a ver eso en las noticias mañana y perderá los estribos”

-“Le viene jodidamente bien”- dijo Alec, y Magnus se rio- “No voy a mantener mi relación contigo en secreto. No me importa si le gusta o no, y no es problema mío si cada persona racional en el mundo llega a la conclusión de que se enfureció y me despidió”

-“Beberé por eso”- dijo Magnus, levantando su copa de vino, luego le guiñó un ojo y dijo- “Aunque no demasiado. Tenemos planes más tarde, después de todo”

Alec asintió y tomó un sorbo de su propio vino- “Tú crees que… Quiero decir, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer ahora, ¿verdad?”

Magnus se encogió de hombros- “No y si. No me malinterpretes, Alec, probablemente tratará de arruinarte sólo por despecho, como me hizo Camille. Y si todavía tienes sueños de ser un tiburón corporativo exitoso o de ser elegido para un cargo, podría cortártelos fácilmente. Pero si intentas encontrar un nuevo sueño, por así decirlo, entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacerte”

-“Está bien”- Alec pensó en eso- “Ella volverá a abrir mis viejos casos. Le dirá a la gente que no hice un buen trabajo, tal vez incluso intente decir que saboteé tu caso contra Morgenstern. Eso es una apelación, ¿no?”

-“Por supuesto”- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco- “Morgenstern apeló los daños punitivos. Ahora ese es un hombre que no sabe cuándo renunciar. Afortunadamente, dejaste de trabajar en ese caso antes de que empezáramos a vernos. ¿Podría tu madre mencionarlo en las apelaciones? Ciertamente. Pero sólo dañaría su propia reputación al hacerlo. Ella es quien discutió el caso en la corte; ella es quien lo perdió. Cualquier intento de echar la culpa sería evidentemente obvio”

-“Todo lo que hice fue hacer una investigación preliminar y un resumen, de todos modos”- dijo Alec.

Magnus asintió- “Ahora, otra posibilidad dependiendo de cómo tu madre quiere manejar las cosas es que podría decidir decirles a todos que eres un Omega. Ella no puede prohibirte que lo hagas, así que ella misma podría hacerlo, para manchar tu reputación. Eso posiblemente destruiría tus posibilidades de una carrera política, tal vez también legal”

Alec suspiró- “Supongo que debería estar bien con eso, incluso si es sólo… de verdad jodidamente mezquino”

-“Sabes, no tienes que estar _‘bien’_ con los intentos de tu madre para hacerte daño, incluso si no tienen éxito”- dijo Magnus, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla- “De todos modos, aunque ella podría hacerlo, no lo hará”

-“¿No lo crees? Parece ser su tipo de rencor”

-“No lo hará, por Max”- Magnus volvió a llenar su copa de vino- “Es casi seguro que tu madre no reconocerá el hecho de que la pérdida de sus dos hijos, como ella lo percibe, es su propia culpa. Ahora sabe que todas sus esperanzas para el futuro del nombre Lightwood descansan en tu hermano menor. Y como nadie sabe cómo funciona la genética de A/B/O…”

-“Si todos saben que soy un Omega, surge la pregunta de si Max es Omega”- dijo Alec, y se mordió el labio inferior- “¿Qué pasa si lo es? Quiero decir, sólo tiene nueve años, no hay forma de saberlo todavía”

-“No estoy precisamente emocionado de dejar a tu hermano menor en las garras de Maryse, y puedo imaginar que tú estás aún menos feliz al respecto” dijo Magnus- “Pero todavía no he encontrado una solución. No te preocupes, llegaremos a algo”

-“Nunca ha sido tan dura con él como conmigo”- dijo Alec, sintiéndose triste- “Quiero decir, ella lo adora. Cosas por las que me hubieran asesinado cuando era niño, solo piensa que son adorables cuando él las hace. Nunca he entendido eso, para ser sincero”

Magnus se encogió de hombros- “Hay muchas razones por las cuales los padres pueden ser más difíciles con un niño que con otro. No es un reflejo de ti, así que no te preocupes por eso. En cualquier caso, ella podría comenzar a ejercer más presión sobre él ahora que lo verá llevando sus esperanzas y sueños sobre sus hombros. En cualquier caso, dejando todo eso a un lado, no hay mucho que tu madre pueda hacerte en este momento”

-“Yo solo… _Quiero_ tener la esperanza de que intente arruinarme y se enoje cuando eso fallé, de que todos la vean por quien es realmente, pero… lo que realmente quiero es simplemente que ella me deje en paz. Para siempre”- suspiró Alec- “Lo cual no es muy impresionante”

Magnus estuvo en silencio por un minuto, bebiendo su vino, antes de extender la mano y tomar la de Alec- “La vida real a menudo no lo es, sabes. Puedes pensar cómo sería esto si fuera una película, un gran drama en el que todo encaja y cada personaje recibe lo que merece. Pero la vida real no es así, _mi amor_. Camille probablemente lastimará a más personas y tu madre probablemente continuará teniendo una carrera exitosa. Lo que es importante, lo que hace las cosas mejor, es la distancia. Seguir adelante y llegar a un punto donde lo que le suceda a Maryse, ya sea bueno o malo, no sea importante para ti. Después de lo que sucedió con Camille, me lancé al diseño porque quería demostrar su error, para prosperar en un modo que ella me dijo nunca podría. Y lo hice. Como tú lo harás. La mejor forma de lidiar con lo que tu madre te ha hecho es ser feliz de todas las maneras en que te dijo que no deberías o no podrías serlo”

Alec lo miró y sonrió, apretando su mano- “Das los mejores consejos. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?”

-“Oh, bueno”- dijo Magnus, sonrojándose- “No llegaría tan lejos”

-“Yo si, lo digo muy en serio. Cambiaste mi vida. Me _salvaste_ la vida. Justo ahora estaba pensando, ya sabes, no sé cómo hubieran sido las cosas entre nosotros si realmente fuera un Alfa. Sé que ser Omega no es la única razón por la que estabas interesado en mí, pero es por eso que nosotros… conectamos. Y lo sentí, por primera vez… Me sentí muy, muy feliz de ser un Omega. Me sentí feliz de ser quien soy”

 Magnus sonrió con una sonrisa brillante y sincera- “Me alegro”- se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarle, luego murmuró al oído de Alec- “Ahora termina tu vino para poder llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor”

Alec casi tiró su copa de vino en su prisa por agarrarlo, y cuando Magnus agregó- “De hecho, tengo algo especial en mente”- casi se atragantó. Unos más que apresurados tres minutos más tarde, estaban de camino al apartamento de Magnus.

-“Muy bien, ahora, siéntate aquí mismo”- dijo Magnus, haciendo un gesto hacia una de sus sillones acojinados- “Me voy a cambiar de ropa”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Alec, tratando de mantener la calma- “Quiero decir, terminarás quitándotelos”

-“Oh, absolutamente. Voy a quitármelos muy, muy despacio, sólo para ti”- Magnus le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Volvió a salir unos minutos más tarde, y había puesto música, una canción suave y sensual que era más de un latido que cualquier otra cosa. Llevaba pantalones de terciopelo negro que parecían pintados, y una camisa verde suelta. Alec tuvo que tragar duro, tratando de no quedarse mirando- “Tú no, um, sabes, no quiero que hagas nada con lo que no… no”- tartamudeó impotente.

Magnus sólo le sonrió- “No me avergüenzo de haber sido stripper”- dijo- “Y _ciertamente_ no me avergonzaré de desnudarme para ti. Así que solo siéntate, relájate, y déjame bailar para ti”

-“Está bien”- dijo Alec, esperando que su voz se mantuviera en la misma octava. No fue así.

-“Ah, y las reglas de la casa, por supuesto”- Magnus se acercó y Alec puso sus manos en los brazos de la silla- “Puedes mirar, pero no tocar”

-“Estás tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?”- dijo Alec, con los ojos vidriosos.

-“Nunca lo haría”- Magnus caminó alrededor de la silla, arrastrando los dedos sobre los hombros de Alec y la parte posterior de su cuello. Alec se estremeció un poco, mirando a Magnus mientras se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás, moviéndose sin esfuerzo al ritmo. Era menos una danza y más una personificación del pecado en movimiento. Magnus deslizó sus manos por su camisa, abriendo un botón a la vez antes de pasársela por los hombros para revelar la ajustada camiseta negra debajo. Alec dejó de respirar.

Magnus subió la camiseta un poco a la vez, deteniéndose periódicamente para simplemente moverse con a la música, consciente de la mirada de Alec fija en la piel que era visible. Pasó sus manos sobre sus propios muslos, su cuerpo girando con gracia.

Una pequeña eternidad más tarde, arrojó a un lado la camiseta y se acomodó sobre el regazo de Alec, aunque no se bajó lo suficiente para que se tocasen. Las manos de Alec se curvaron sobre el extremo de los reposabrazos mientras resistía el impulso de agarrar a Magnus y acercarlo más. Magnus continuó retorciéndose contra él, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por el pecho de Alec, inclinándose para apenas tocar sus labios. Alec gimió a su pesar. Magnus le mordió la oreja, y el autocontrol de Alec se rompió con un chasquido casi audible. Agarró el trasero de Magnus y lo empujó hacia delante con tal fuerza que casi empujo el sillón hacia atrás. De algún modo, la boca de Magnus encontró la suya, y Alec lo besó con la desesperación de un hombre moribundo.

-“Llévame a la cama”- murmuró Magnus, y Alec prácticamente se puso de pie de un salto, manteniendo sus manos debajo del culo de Magnus para soportar su peso. Él le ayudó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y un minuto después, cayeron sobre la cama juntos. De alguna manera lograron quitarse la ropa, pero nunca dejaron de besarse por más de un minuto.

Alec terminó de espaldas con Magnus haciendo el amor con él, lento, profundo e infinitamente gentil. Cada vez que Alec intentaba cambiar el ritmo o arrastrarle contra él, Magnus simplemente lo besaba y murmuraba- “Todavía no”

Mantuvo las cosas creciendo lentamente, hasta que Alec gimió debajo de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba por aire- “Por favor… Magnus…”

-“Todavía no”- dijo Magnus, pero también estaba sin aliento, ya pesar de sus palabras, aceleró el ritmo otra vez. Sus manos se clavaron en las caderas de Alec, sujetándole con fuerza. Cometió el error de mirar la expresión de Alec, los ojos medio cerrados, la boca abierta y la felicidad grabada en cada pulgada cuadrada- “No… aún – oh, Alec–”

Magnus se estremeció contra él y tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para alcanzar el pene de Alec, acariciándolo un par de veces. Alec gimió, su propio cuerpo se tensó y tembló cuando llegó al orgasmo. Magnus se desplomó junto a él, respirando con dificultad, todavía temblando un poco. Alec se acercó y pasó una mano por su brazo.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando las sensaciones, durante varios minutos. Entonces Magnus comenzó a buscar a tientas la mesita de noche- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”- murmuró Alec.

-“Estoy agarrando mi teléfono, así puedo tomarte una foto”- respondió Magnus- “Para que veas qué presuntuoso te ves en este momento”

Alec sonrió- “Oh, sé lo satisfecho que me veo en este momento”

-“Como el gato que se comió al canario”- Magnus renunció a su teléfono y pasó los dedos por los labios de Alec.

-“¿Qué pasó con la resistencia Alfa?”

-“Incluso yo tengo mis límites”- respondió Magnus. Abrió un ojo y dijo- “Espero que no estés demasiado decepcionado”

-“No creo que en realidad sea posible para mí estar decepcionado de tener sexo contigo”- Alec dio un suspiro de satisfacción y acarició el brazo de Magnus otra vez- “Fue increíble, como de costumbre”

-“Bien, que bueno. Aun así, intentaré evitar que ocurra con demasiada frecuencia”- Magnus bostezó- “Realmente es todo por tu culpa. Vi cómo te veías en ese momento y tu belleza fue demasiado difícil de manejar”

-“Cállate”- dijo Alec, riéndose avergonzado.

-“Estoy hablando en serio. He viajado por todo el mundo, caminé por las calles de Milán, París y Tokio. He trabajado con algunas de las personas más bellas del mundo. Pero _eso_ , tu rostro en ese momento, fue de lejos la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto”

-“Eres tan cursi”- dijo Alec, ruborizado.

-“Oh, absolutamente” Magnus se inclinó y lo besó, su pulgar rozó el pómulo de Alec y luego descendió por su cuello- “Lo gritaría desde los tejados. Estoy perdido completamente en ti y nunca quiero que me encuentren”

-“Lo mismo”- murmuró Alec- “Sí. Me encantaría tener algo igualmente profundo que decir, pero creo que literalmente me secaste los sesos. Pero lo mismo, lo mismo”- agregó, y Magnus rio disimuladamente- “Dejar de reírte”

-“Oblígame”- dijo Magnus contra su boca, y Alec estuvo feliz de obedecer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales por KouriArashi:
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer! <3
> 
> (En otras noticias relacionadas, recibí muchos comentarios sobre lo felices que eran las personas porque no era muy cruel con Alec y no lo envié a ser institucionalizado. ¡Y estoy feliz de que sean felices! Pero también, um, escribí una versión alternativa de este fic que fue mucho, mucho peor para Alec a partir del capítulo 8.   
> Hay muchas razones por las que elegí ir con este final: los problemas de POV son uno de los más importantes, ya que la otra versión funcionaba mejor desde el POV de Magnus, pero si ustedes están interesados en leerme siendo absolutamente mala con Alec y Magnus, además de una recuperación mucho más prolongada, acompáñenme en la versión alterna. Sin embargo, no hay presiones, siéntanse libres de ¡disfrutar este final tal como es! ^ _ ^)

 

Alec miró nerviosamente a su alrededor cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de Servicios Legales Branwell. Todavía medio esperaba que su madre estuviera a la vuelta de cada esquina, diciéndole que dejara de estar encorvado y haciendo un comentario sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En cambio, fue recibido por un hombre de su edad que parecía amistoso- “Hola, ¿estoy aquí para ver a Lydia Branwell?”

-“¿Tiene una cita?”- preguntó.

-“No. Mi nombre es Alec Lightwood; ella me conoce”- Técnicamente, Alec no podía usar el nombre, pero necesitaba que Lydia lo reconociera. Pensó que eso podría pasar durante un tiempo.

El hombre asintió e hizo un gesto- “Tome asiento”

Alec asintió e hizo lo que le indicó. Tuvo que esforzarse para evitar que sus pies tamborilearan en el piso. Sabía que Lydia era una abogada ocupada, pero había revisado los horarios de la corte para asegurarse de que no comparecería en el tribunal hoy. Estaba dispuesto a esperar si tenía que hacerlo.

Aunque Magnus estaba convencido de que Alec podía conseguir un trabajo en cualquier despacho de abogados de la ciudad, Lydia Branwell encabezaba la lista extremadamente corta de Alec. Se habían enfrentado como abogados en tres casos durante los últimos seis meses, y él solo había ganado una vez. Los otros dos se habían decantado por el cliente de Lydia. Por supuesto, Alec estaba muy feliz con eso de alguna manera, porque su cliente había estado equivocado las dos ocasiones, pero sabía que Lydia era una buena abogada, metódica, meticulosa y dedicada a su trabajo. Ella era una de las abogadas de discriminación más ocupadas de la ciudad, a pesar de no tener un socio.

-“Señor Lightwood”- dijo Lydia unos minutos después, saliendo de su oficina y estrechando la mano de Alec con una sonrisa algo helada- “¿He demandado a uno de tus clientes otra vez?”

Alec se rio- “No actualmente. Estoy aquí por algo más”

-“Bueno, ahora estoy intrigada. Adelante. ¿Café?”

-“Uh, sí, claro. Eso sería genial”- Alec se obligó a tragarse el nudo en la garganta, se recordó a sí mismo por décima vez que realmente no tenía nada que perder aquí. Aceptó el vaso de espuma de poliestireno de Lydia y se sentó frente a su escritorio- “Bueno, probablemente vas a pensar que estoy loco, así que voy a decirlo de une vez. Quiero trabajar para ti”

Lydia parpadeó varias veces- “¿Disculpa?”

-“Quiero trabajar para ti. Como abogado. En demandas por discriminación”

-“Bueno…”- dijo Lydia, y pensó en esto- “No, todavía estoy confundida”

-“Déjame resumirlo”- dijo Alec- “Conoces esas películas, generalmente salen en Navidad, donde el personaje principal es un adicto al trabajo que solo se preocupa por el dinero, pero a través de la magia de la temporada y la ocasional intervención sobrenatural, repentinamente aprende a preocuparse por sus compañeros humanos y dedicar su vida para ayudar a otros? Voy a protagonizar esa película”

Ante esto, Lydia se rio- “Vaya, eso probablemente no es lo más loco que he escuchado, pero no estoy segura de por qué eso te lleva a estar sentado en mi oficina pidiéndome trabajo”

-“¿Honestamente? Porque eres buena en lo que haces, y te admiro. Sé que podría aprender mucho de ti, y podrías beneficiarte de mí ayuda, ya sea sólo porque estás enterrada en casos y debes trabajar dieciséis horas al día para mantenerte a tiempo. O bien, no puedes encontrar a nadie más interesado en demandar a personas ricas en nombre de quienes han pisoteado, o no puedes pagar a nadie más, y yo puedo resolver ambos problemas. Interesado y dispuesto a trabajar gratis”

-“¿Gratis?”- ahora Lydia parecía escéptica- “Está bien, ahora suenas como un loco. ¿Por qué no abres tu propia consulta?”

-“Yo, eh. No puedo… Quiero decir, podría, pero no funcionaría tan bien como crees, porque, um… Técnicamente. Ya no soy Alec Lightwood. Soy Alec Bane. Yo, eh. Acordé no usar el nombre Lightwood en mis futuros empleos. Lo que significa que sacar adelante un negocio sería mucho más difícil que sólo poner mi nombre en las páginas amarillas”

-“Sí, tendrías que pararte en los juzgados y revisar los avisos de desalojo de la manera en que lo hice cuando comencé”- dijo secamente Lydia- “Pero está bien. Quiero decir, no estás equivocado porque tu experiencia podría ser útil. Sé que eres un maldito buen abogado. Creo que todavía estoy buscando la trampa en alguna parte”

-“Lo cual, como alguien que pasó años con mi madre, parece perfectamente razonable”- aceptó Alec- “Pero no la hay. Es algo personal, y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo si no estás interesada, pero…”

-“Definitivamente estoy interesada”- dijo Lydia.

-“Tienes que mantenerlo en estricta confidencialidad. De hecho, firmé una NDA, pero solo dice que no puedo hablar sobre por qué dejé la empresa Lightwood”- Alec dejó escapar un suspiro- “Entonces, eh… Soy homosexual. Y un _Omega._   Saca tus propias conclusiones”

-“Wow”- dijo Lydia- “Eso realmente explica mucho”

-“Y lo que quiero hacer es revocar la legalidad de discriminar a alguien en función de su estatus A/B/O”- continuó Alec- “Es decir, quiero encontrar personas que hayan sido excluidas de diferentes escuelas, empleos, etc., y demandar en su nombre”

-“Eso suena como unos buenos veinte años golpeándote la cabeza contra la pared”- dijo Lydia.

-“Lo sé. Pero creo que vale la pena hacerlo. Obviamente es un objetivo a largo plazo, y estoy perfectamente feliz de hacer otras cosas mientras tanto, ya sabes, los casos sobre discapacidad, género y ese tipo de cosas. Necesito una reputación bajo mi nuevo nombre antes de obtener cualquiera de mis clientes de todos modos”

-“Oh, realmente no estoy segura de ello”- Lydia presionó un botón en su teléfono- “Jonathan, ¿podrías venir aquí?”- dijo, y un minuto después, el joven del frente regresó- “Alec, este es mi asistente legal, Jonathan Monteverde. Logró pasar dos años en la facultad de derecho antes de que el Decano descubriera que era un Omega y decidió que ya no calificaba para su beca. Jonathan, este es Alec. Quiere demandar a Harvard por ti”

-“Encantado de conocerte”- dijo Jonathan, con una leve sonrisa.

-“¿Por qué no los has demandado?”- preguntó Alec, estrechándole la mano.

-“Tiempo”- dijo Lydia- “No lo tengo. Sería el primer caso de este tipo, y como dijiste, ya tengo mucho en mi plato. Pero para ser honesta, si alguien puede manejarlo, serían ustedes dos. Jonathan, ¿puedes conseguir un nuevo paquete de contratación para mí?”

-“Claro”- dijo Jonathan.

Alec volvió a sentarse y comenzó a respirar nuevamente- “¿Así que estoy contratado?”

-“Sí, e incluso te pagaré. Aunque, voy a darte una tarifa de asistente legal, porque eso es lo que puedo pagar. De hecho, he estado pensando en conseguir un segundo asistente, en cualquier caso. La mayoría de nuestro trabajo se realiza en contingencia, pero muchos de nuestros casos no tienen una recompensa monetaria al final, sólo un fin de la discriminación, entonces…”- Lydia se encogió de hombros- “Nuestros planes de pago son flexibles, pongámoslo de esa manera”

-“No me preocupa el dinero”- dijo Alec.

-“Bueno, después de seis meses trabajando aquí, lo hará”- dijo Lydia, sonriendo- “Bienvenido a bordo, Sr. Bane. Creo que vas a encajar aquí”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le tomó a Alec alrededor de un mes prepararse para visitar a su madre. Debatió si debía ir a la casa o a la oficina, pero decidió hacerlo en la oficina porque había menos posibilidades de que ella intentara secuestrarlo allí. Eso podría haber sido una preocupación paranoica, pero todavía era una preocupación. Magnus no quería que fuera, aunque entendía por qué Alec deseaba hacerlo.

Incluso llamó a Charlotte y programó una cita, aunque mintió y dijo que se trataba de un caso. Ya había trabajado varios, y ganó aproximadamente la mitad de ellos. No era el éxito al que estaba acostumbrado, pero Lydia le había asegurado que estaba bien. Sus casos eran los que nadie más quería, los que serían difíciles de ganar. La propia tasa de éxito de Lydia era de solo dos tercios, dijo, y se consideraba una de las más altas en el campo.

Aparte de eso, la vida era bastante buena. Amaba su nuevo departamento. Su viaje diario era la mitad de lo que había sido antes, aunque estaba trabajando más tiempo, al menos diez horas al día, a veces más. A él no le importaba. Por una vez, en realidad estaba disfrutando de su trabajo. Magnus le estaba enseñando a cocinar y se veían casi todos los días.

Maryse lo saludó con fría cortesía y no habló hasta después de que se cerró la puerta- “¿Qué deseas?”

-“Quiero hablar contigo sobre cómo manejar el hecho de que la gente descubrirá que soy un Omega”

Maryse apretó la mandíbula- “Has firmado un NDA –”

-“Sí. El NDA estableció que no hablaría con nadie sobre el Dr. Starkweather o sus instalaciones, ni sobre las razones por las que abandoné la firma Lightwood. No decía que no tendría vida social y que nadie se daría cuenta de que soy un Omega”

-“Ese no es mi problema”

-“Bueno, eso depende de cómo lo definas. No, no es tu problema. Ni es problema para nadie, porque mi estado como Omega _no_ es un problema”- Alec vio que sus labios se apretaban y continuó- “Pero parece que no piensas lo mismo, así que estoy aquí, como cortesía, para discutir las implicaciones futuras contigo. Te guste o no, estoy saliendo con Magnus Bane. Él es una figura pública. Además, es un Alfa. La gente se preguntará sobre el hecho de que está en una relación seria”

-“Bueno, ya que el Sr. Bane también firmó la NDA, tendrá que mantener la boca cerrada ahora,  ¿no?”

Como ella claramente no iba a ceder, Alec dejó caer el martillo- “Estoy participando en una demanda contra Harvard por no permitir que los Omegas entren en su programa de becas”

-“¡¿Tú _qué_?!”- Maryse se recuperó justo a tiempo para evitar levantar la voz- “¿Qué clase de demanda idiota es esa?”

-“Una que puedo ganar. El candidato tenía excelentes calificaciones y sus instructores lo consideraban en alta estima. Había completado con éxito dos años de escuela cuando revocaron su estado. Pero, como estoy seguro de que sabes, será útil contar con otros Omegas exitosos entrevistados como parte del caso. Voy a ser uno de ellos”

-“¡Tú– no puedes!”- siseó Maryse- “El NDA–”

-“De nuevo, sólo me prohibió discutir mis razones para dejar la empresa”

-“¿Te importa en algo la reputación de esta familia?”- preguntó Maryse, y esta vez su voz aumentó tanto en volumen como en tono- “¿Te importa la carrera política de tu padre?”

-“¿Honestamente? No”

Maryse quedó con la mandíbula entreabierta.

-“Te digo esto para darte una oportunidad de salir bien parada de esta”- dijo Alec- “Porque creo que a la larga me resultará más fácil. Creo que una mejor manera de hacerlo es que salga ahora del metafórico armario. Podemos decir que me fui de la empresa porque las leyes de discriminación no son tu especialidad. Porque hay Omegas como yo, Omegas que podrían hacer grandes cosas si se les da una oportunidad, como a mí”

-“No me des ningún crédito por eso”- dijo bruscamente Maryse.

-“¿Estás seguro? Porque hay crédito para tomar. Puedes decirles a las personas que siempre supiste que era un Omega, pero sólo querías que tuviera las mejores oportunidades para una vida exitosa. Pero si no lo sabías…”

-“Si no lo sabía – lo cual te recordaré que no lo hacía, gracias a tu engaño y tus mentiras – no puedo ser acusada de nada”

-“Directamente, no. Pero el hecho de que no se me permita contarle a la prensa lo que me hiciste no significa que la gente no lo descubra. ¿Renuncio silenciosamente a la firma, cambio mi nombre, y un mes más tarde me registro como un Omega? No hace falta ser un genio para unir esas piezas. Los rumores ya asumieron que fui despedido por ser gay. Sé que papá ha estado recibiendo mucha animadversión por eso. Esta es tu oportunidad para darle la vuelta. Dile a las personas que lo sabías, y de lo único que pueden acusarte es de amar a tu hijo”

Maryse no dijo nada.

-“Tú decides. Pasará al menos un mes antes de que las exposiciones del caso comiencen. Entonces tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Pero creo que ya sabes cuál es el mejor plan”- Alec se puso de pie- “No permitas que tus sentimientos personales interfieran con tu juicio profesional”

-“¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?”- siseó Maryse- “¿Si realmente no te importa mi carrera o la de tu padre?”

-“Porque me resultará más fácil si la gente piensa que me fui voluntariamente de la empresa. Les quitará algo de munición a los detractores que sin dudas tratarán de arruinar mis nuevos casos desenterrando el escándalo y perdiendo el tiempo”- dijo Alec. Era cierto, pero no realmente el por qué. Lo estaba haciendo por Max. Si resultaba ser un Omega, Alec quería asegurarse de que su madre no lo lastimaría. Eso sería mucho más fácil si pudiera ponerla en el registro como apoyo de sus derechos, incluso si no fuera en lo más mínimo cierto- “Hablando de eso, he terminado de desperdiciar el nuestro. Avísame lo qué decidas”

Salió de la oficina con la sensación de que apenas podía respirar. Se alegró más allá de las palabras al ver a Magnus esperándolo en la acera fuera de la oficina, tirando de él en un rápido abrazo- “¿Cómo te fue?”

-“Cerca de cómo esperábamos. Ella está furiosa”

-“¿Cederá?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“No lo sé. Probablemente no. Ella sabe que debería hacerlo, pero su orgullo no la deja. Aunque ese es mucho más su problema que el mío”- Alec entrelazó sus dedos con Magnus- “¿Almorzamos? Escuché que hay un gran lugar etíope a un par de cuadras de distancia”

-“Oh, sí, he estado allí”- dijo Magnus, sonriendo- “Tuve una maravillosa primera cita allí una vez”

Alec besó los nudillos de Magnus- “Yo también”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Resultó que el primer juicio de Alec fue algo anticlimático. Harvard no tenía ningún interés en ser criticado en Internet por tener prejuicios, y rápidamente acordó que revocar la beca de Jonathan fue un error ya que cumplía con todos los criterios y sus calificaciones habían estado muy por encima de los requisitos.

Jonathan estaba emocionado de volver a la escuela de leyes, pero Alec no estaba seguro de qué más hacer. No podía acercarse a las personas y preguntarles su estatus A/B/O y luego terminar la conversación con _‘por cierto, ¿alguna vez te has sentido discriminado?’_

Estaba reflexionando sobre esto durante la cena cuando Magnus dijo- “Sabes, este podría ser un buen momento para recordarte que tengo 44 millones de seguidores en Twitter”

-“Oh, sí”- dijo Alec- “Um. ¿Quieres hacer un anuncio para mí?”

Al día siguiente, Magnus publicó un tweet en varias partes sobre la discriminación sistemática contra los Omegas y pidió a cualquier persona que tuviera una experiencia personal que se contactara con su _‘increíble novio’_ que estaba organizando demandas para impugnar dicha discriminación.

Lo que resultó no fue una inundación, pero tampoco fue un goteo. A Alec le tomó varias semanas ordenar toda la información. Algunos de los casos no tenían ningún mérito, personas a las que se les había negado el empleo o dejado ir por razones perfectamente válidas, pero que esperaban culpar a su estatus de Omega por un día de pago rápido.

Después de un mes, Alec lo redujo a tres excelentes candidatos. La primera era una mujer a quien se le había negado una pasantía en una empresa financiera. El segundo era un adolescente que había sido descalificado de recibir ayuda financiera para ir a la universidad, a pesar de que ya había sido aceptado en la universidad en cuestión. El tercero era un hombre que había sido rechazado para un préstamo de pequeña empresa por varios bancos.

-“Esto va a ser divertido”- dijo.

Magnus le sonrió y dijo- “Sólo no te olvides de mí”

-“Sí, eso no va a suceder y lo sabes”

Dado que la primera demanda se había resuelto tan silenciosamente, parecía que Maryse iba a jugar con las probabilidades de que nadie le hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre si su hijo era un Omega. Entonces, de la nada, Robert llamó y dijo que quería sentarse y hablar sobre eso con Alec. No estaba precisamente contento con que su hijo se convirtiera en portavoz por los derechos de los Omegas; pero tampoco estaba contento con Maryse por tratar de encerrarlo. Alec no había estado sorprendido de saber que Robert había descubierto mucho de lo sucedido después del hecho. Su relación era difícil, pero al menos valía la pena arreglarla. Si no fuera por otra razón, Robert podía ayudarlo a mantenerse en contacto con Max, y Alec quería estar absolutamente seguro de que, si Max resultaba ser un Omega, tendría su total apoyo.

Robert logró convencer a Maryse de que Alec tenía razón, y que sus dos carreras estarían mejor servidas fingiendo que conocían el estatus de Alec desde el principio. Alec estaba feliz por eso de alguna manera, pero ver a su madre ser entrevistada por Ellen Degeneres, proclamando con lágrimas en los ojos que ella solo había querido darle a su hijo las mejores oportunidades en la vida, le hizo querer romper la televisión.

-“Quiero decir, sé que le pedí que lo hiciera, sé que me servirá mucho, a todos, a largo plazo, pero…”

Magnus estudió la televisión, dejando que Alec despotricara- “¿Pero se está atribuyendo el mérito de algo por lo que hizo exactamente lo contrario?”

Alec se desplomó en el sofá- “Sí”

Magnus le apretó la mano- “Recuerda por qué hiciste esto, mi amor. Recuerda que es por Max, que esto lo protegerá de ella si resulta ser un Omega, que tu hermano menor estará a salvo. Y piensa en todas las madres que estás alentando a apoyar a sus hijos Omega”- agregó, y cuando Alec suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, continuó- “Piensa en lo malditamente furiosa que la pone saber que lo hará”

Ante eso, Alec se rio- “Sí. Bueno. Trataré de recordar eso”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Un año después_

 

 

Alec estaba desplomado en el increíble sofá de Magnus cuando él entró, llevando su laptop y sonriendo- “¡Mira esto, Alexander, hemos vuelto a Buzzfeed!”

-“Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad por fin”- dijo Alec, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Magnus se sentó a su lado, no disuadido por la reacción de Alec- “Nueve veces que Magnus y Alec Bane nos dieron los objetivos de una relación”- leyó en voz alta- “Veamos qué tienen aquí”- Una pausa- “Aww. Eso es adorable”

-“Está bien, está bien, qué es”- se quejó Alec, tirando su libro a un lado y luego agarrando a Magnus por la cintura, dándole un beso húmedo en un lado del cuello mientras éste reía y protestaba.

-“Número uno: ‘Cuando marcharon en el Desfile del Orgullo juntos’”- dijo Magnus, mostrándole la imagen. No podrían haber lucido más diferentes, Magnus con un atuendo que redefinía la extravagancia, gasas, tirantes y colores brillantes, mientras que Alec vestía una camiseta negra y pantalones vaqueros, sólo tenía un pequeño arco iris pintado en su mejilla- “Número dos: ‘Cuando compartieron una malteada en Shake Shack’”

-“¿Eso qué tiene de emocionante?”- preguntó Alec, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Magnus para ver la imagen de los dos. Cada uno de ellos tenía una pajilla y miraban con adoración al otro a través de la mesa- “Ah. Eso, eh. Esa imagen es cursi como el infierno. Deberíamos enmarcarla”

-“De acuerdo”- Magnus se desplazó hacia abajo- “Oh, Señor. ‘Cuando Alec sostuvo un menú durante una comida completa para que los paparazzi no pudieran tomar fotos de Magnus’. Fue cuando estaba teniendo ese colosal mal día para el cabello”

-“Todavía insisto en que nunca has tenido un mal día para el cabello, y que te veías bien”

-“Y aun así me protegiste de las cámaras”- Magnus se inclinó para otro beso- “Número cuatro: ‘Cuando hicieron cosplay en el estreno de la nueva película de Star Wars’”

-“Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas convencido”- soltó Alec, gimiendo, extendiendo la mano por encima del hombro de Magnus para poder deslizar la pantalla más rápido- “Oh, este es lindo,  ‘Cuando adoptaron un gato juntos y de repente el Instagram de Magnus era un 90% imágenes de gatos’”

-“No puedo responsabilizarme por la majestuosidad de Presidente Miau”- dijo Magnus.

-“Sin embargo, publicas _muchas_ fotos de él”- dijo Alec, divertido.

Magnus no dignificó eso con una respuesta- “Número seis: ‘Cuando los atraparon en la tienda de comestibles con un carrito lleno de helados, vino y _nada más_ ’”

Alec suspiró con melancolía- “Ahora, _ese_ si que fue un fin de semana divertido”

-“En efecto… Deberíamos volver a Provincetown en algún momento”- Magnus se desplazó hacia abajo- “Número siete: ‘Cuando a Magnus no le importó en absoluto casarse con un Omega’”

-“Oh Dios, ¿Ese es aquel horrible reportero de TMZ?”- preguntó Alec, mirando para ver el gif de Magnus destrozando verbalmente a alguien que le había dicho que podía ‘hacerlo mejor’- “Debería haberme comprado palomitas de maíz cuando estaba viendo esa entrevista. Realmente no creo que ese tipo estuviera pidiendo una conferencia sociopolítica de veinte minutos”

-“Entonces debería haber mantenido su opinión para sí mismo”- dijo Magnus- “Número ocho: ‘Cuando Alec siempre está feliz de tomar una foto de Magnus con sus fanáticos’. Mira esa imagen. Todos ignorando el hecho de que siempre te ofreces ansiosamente a tomar las fotografías para estar seguro de no salir en ellas”

Alec frunció el ceño- “No me gusta que mi fotografía se extienda por internet. Además, tus fans no me quieren en la foto, de todos modos. Me _agradecen_ que yo las tome”

-“Sigue siendo adorable”- Magnus le sonrió burlonamente- “Número nueve: ‘Cuando se casaron y fue mágico af’”

-“¿Qué es _af_? ¿Quién inventa todas estas palabras?”

-“Los adolescentes, y significa ‘as fuck’ o sea ‘como el carajo’. Es una buena foto, sin embargo. Una del álbum público. Creo que aumentamos el precio de las acciones de las luces de hadas por sí solos casi en un cincuenta por ciento”

-“Tú eres quien supervisó la decoración, por lo que no puedes hacerme responsable de eso”

-“Nunca lo haría. Vamos, tómate una selfie conmigo”

-“Ugh, por qué”

-“Porque obviamente, tengo que publicar este artículo en Twitter y quiero tener una selfie para ponerlo. Hasthag Objetivos de Relación”

-“Nunca uses un hashtag en una conversación informal”-dijo Alec, pero dejó que Magnus tomara la selfie sin más quejas. Vio como Magnus tocaba su teléfono por unos momentos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él sólo lo estaba mirando y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva- “Lo siento. Estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy. Lo afortunado que soy. Me alegra que Valentine Morgenstern fuera una enorme imbécil que te robó dinero”

Magnus se rio- “De acuerdo en todos los aspectos, mi amor”- se inclinó para un beso- “Por Valentine Morgenstern. Oh, pero no puedes brindar adecuadamente sin un trago. ¿Debo conseguirnos algunas bebidas? Y luego podemos celebrar en la cama”

Alec lo dejó levantarse del sofá, sintiendo una increíble calidez que se extendía a través de él, tan diferente del violento fuego que un Alfa le había puesto una vez en su piel, eso era mucho mejor- “Suena perfecto”

 

 

 

~ fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en otra traducción, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. 
> 
> Nos leemos en la versión alterna en breve, para quienes decidan continuar ;-)


End file.
